Saint Seiya, la Guerra Olímpica: El Preludio
by ediciones 7mo sentido
Summary: Prólogo de la saga del cielo "la Guerra Oímpica" continuación alternativa del capítulo nº 68 de Next Dimension.
1. ¿Para que lado se inclinará la balanza?

Esta historia está basada en el universo Saint Seiya, creado por Masami Kurumada, los personajes de esta historia son propiedad del de este ultimo así como algunos podrían pertenecer a Toei Animation, TMS Entertainment, y Otros, algunos son de nuestra propia inventiva, siempre basados en la idea original e inspirados varios de ellos es fanarts. Esta historia es creada por fans para fans y sin ánimo de lucro.

**La Guerra Olímpica.**

**Prólogo: La batalla del espacio-tiempo. **

**(Continuación alternativa de Next Dimension).**

**Recapitulando:**

Al término del capítulo nº 68 de Next Dimension, en el pasado, Ikki llego a Leo acompañado del santo de Cáncer, en plena amenaza del renacimiento de Ofiuco, quien ha enviado serpientes mensajeras a Shion, Dohko y Death Toll, la cual fue exterminada por Fénix a la salida del templo del cangrejo.

La división de Grifo fue repelida, y arrojada al fondo del Yomotsu, junto al juez infernal.

Dohko tras darle muerte a Suikyo, estaba combatiendo con Shun y Tenma.

Mientras en el presente Shaina estaba por matar a Seiya quien se encuentra en estado vegetativo, y fue interrumpida por Marín, el santo femenino de Ofiuco parece poseída por una entidad extraña, y se va a las ruinas de un templo olvidado, el del serpentario.

El santo femenino del Águila le da alcance y comienzan un combate que termina con la victoria de ésta última, dejando a Shaina inconsciente, quien parecería haber vuelto a la normalidad.

No se sabe del paradero de Touma, lo último que se conoce es que perseguía a Hyoga en el reino de la Luna, este último viajo al pasado, pero se desconoce en dónde ha caído. Shiryu está en camino a Escorpio tras haber batallado un momento con Dohko en la casa de libra.

Así se desarrollaban las acciones en la casa de Leo:

Ikki de Fénix Y Death Toll de Cáncer llegan al quinto templo del zodiaco y se topan con Káiser de Leo, quien estaba con Goldie, su león mascota, quien retrocede atemorizado por el cosmos agresivo de Ikki.

Káiser: tú has hecho retroceder a Goldie… ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ikki: soy Ikki, de Fénix…

**Capítulo 1: ¿Para dónde se inclinará la balanza?**

**Guerra santa Siglo XVIII.**

**Casa de Leo. **

Káiser: un santo de bronce…hace unos instantes otros dos santos de bronce cruzaron por acá…

Ikki: ¡Shun! Debe ser mi hermano, vengo del futuro, y tengo que llegar con Athena lo antes posible…

Káiser: lo siento, no puedo saber realmente si dices la verdad, después de todo vienes con Death Toll, y para mi él es un traidor que ha traído a los espectros al Santuario…

Death Toll: no soy un traidor a Athena…he traído a esos espectros para que los derrotes, sabía que no eran oponentes para ti…fue una emboscada… - ríe al tiempo que le habla rebotando.

Ikki: ¡es cierto, venimos del Yomotsu y ha combatido conmigo…yo soy testigo de ello!

Káiser: ¡cierren la boca, ninguno de ustedes cruzará por Leo…no me consta nada de eso que dicen…!

Ikki: ¡entonces lucharé…derrotaré a cualquiera que me quiera detener…! – eleva su cosmos.

Káiser: un santo de bronce no puede compararse conmigo, aunque veamos de qué eres capaz… - dice con los ojos cerrados.

Death Toll: ¡¿No estarás pensando atacarnos Káiser?!- dice mientras saltaba enérgico y atemorizado de un lado a otro cual pelota.

Ikki: mis alas son capaces de destruir las estrellas…

Death Toll: ¡Espera Ikki…ten cuidado!

Ikki: ¡ALAS LLAMEANTES DEL FÉNIX!

Káiser: ¡recibe mi golpe a la velocidad de la luz…PLASMA RELÁMPAGO!

Las dos técnicas colisionan despidiendo gran energía, el santo de Cáncer se cubre girándose hasta quedar su cara contra el suelo

**Templo del Patriarca.**

El santo de Virgo se encontraba en el laberinto de los dioses, lugar donde había sido atrapado por el Patriarca, donde había combatido con Cardinale de Piscis, el cual yacía fuera de combate.

Shijima: ahora el peligro ha desaparecido, con este hilo de Ariadna conseguiré salir del laberinto de los dioses… - el santo dorado de Virgo sale por el sendero siguiendo el hilo mágico. – Me temo que el renacimiento de ese hombre es inminente, el único hombre que ha sido llamado un dios en el Santuario renacerá, hay que evitar el fin, puede ser una amenaza temible, ese hombre en la mitología ha contado con el beneplácito de todos los santos…

**Casa de Libra.**

Una serpiente aparece frente a Shun y Tenma, mientras combatían con Dohko, sorprendido por esta mensajera.

Dohko: apareció como decía Suikyo…sabía que él estaba en lo cierto…

Shun: ¿apareció…te refieres a la serpiente…?

Tenma: es…es solo una serpiente… - dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Dohko: te equivocas, no es solo una serpiente, es una mensajera de…de ese hombre…

Voz: soy una mensajera de un ser, que pronto resurgirá…la era de los dioses pronto llegará a su fin…

Shun: esta serpiente puede hablar. – pensó. - ¿Qué quieres decir mensajera…?

Dohko: atiendan, en la era del mito hubo un santo que desarrollo un poder casi divino, llegando a curar a muchos enfermos, llegando a ser alabado como un dios, es por eso que fue castigado por los dioses…

Serpiente: así es, es hora de la resurrección del santo de Ofiuco…todos los santos dorados se le unirán, es hora de acabar con el reinado de Athena…

Shun: entonces Ofiuco quiere matar a Athena, un nuevo enemigo… - pensaba.

Dohko: ¡lo que dijo la balanza no puede ser ignorado…el Santuario ha abandonado la justicia…!

Un cosmos conocido se comunica telepáticamente con Libra.

Dohko: ¡Shion!

Shion: ¡nuestro deber es para con Athena, debemos ser prudente…!

Dohko: La justicia no está con Athena… ¡La balanza no se equivoca!

Shion: ¡¿Qué?! La balanza…a determinado que la justicia no está con la diosa Athena!...la balanza mide el poder y la justicia, siempre debe estar nivelada, es la forma de saber que se lucha por el bien común, por la humanidad y el amor, cuando el poder es superior a la justicia, nace la corrupción, mientras que cuando es inferior, juzga la incapacidad para hacer justicia… - pensaba.

Dohko: así que lo entiendes Shion…

Shion: Dohko, ¿la justicia se ha corrompido o es que Athena no tiene la fuerza para hacer justicia?

Dohko: ¡el Santuario es corrupto, y será juzgado por aquel que todos conocen!

Shion: no puedo creerlo, los santos de oro traicionaran a Athena…pero…tu lealtad es con Athena… ¿Verdad Dohko?

Dohko: Athena ha traído la corrupción al Santuario, nos ha traicionado a todos, quizá esto es lo que Suikyo vio… - luego medita para sí mismo: "ahora siento que ya estoy más cerca de entenderte amigo…"

Tenma: ¡me niego a creer que mi maestro Suikyo quiera traicionar a Athena! – dice exaltado.

Dohko: lo has visto por tus propios ojos…pero después de todo Suikyo hizo lo que debía hacerse, yo terminaré su trabajo… ¡Tomaré la cabeza de Athena!

Shun: ¡No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo Dohko! La historia no puede ser esta…acaso habremos influido en los hechos… ¿habremos modificado el curso del destino?

Dohko: ¡háganse a un lado niños, no perderé más tiempo, Athena debe caer cuanto antes!

Pegaso y Andrómeda se colocan frente a Libra en guardia, dispuesto a bloquearle el paso al santo dorado.

**Ruinas del templo maldito**

**Presente, 1990.**

Marín se encontraba con Shaina, a la cual sostenía en sus brazos, ésta última poco a poco recobra su conciencia, hacía poco su voluntad había sido dominada como si de una posesión se tratara.

Marín: estas volviendo en si Shaina…

Shaina: ¿Qué ha pasado…? Me duele la cabeza…

Marín: ¿acaso no recuerdas nada…?

Shaina: algo…es como si fuera hechizada en cierta forma, por alguien sumamente poderoso…

Marín: ¿una posesión?

Shaina: quizá hipnosis…un instinto me guiaba a buscar en las ruinas algo…

Marín: ¡dijiste que era el fin de todo!

Shaina: algo sucedió en el pasado a donde han ido Hyoga y los otros…

Marín: ¿en el pasado dices? – exclama sorprendida.

**Guerra santa del siglo XVIII.**

**Templo del Patriarca, laberinto de los dioses.**

El santo de Piscis se levantaba herido y algo aturdido, busca a Virgo y a Athena con la vista.

Cardinale: esa maldita descarada, me ha dejado fuera de combate por mucho tiempo, parece que Shijima tenía razón…ese hombre está por resucitar… ¿Dónde está el hilo de Ariadna? -El santo de Piscis se levanta confundido y voltea para todos lados buscando el hilo mitológico. - ¡Shijima no está…debe haber sido salvado por Athena! Pero… ¿se habrá llevado consigo el hilo de Ariadna? Ni siquiera Athena sería capaz de volver de este sitio… ¿Cómo diablos lo haré?

**Casa de Aries.**

El santo de Aries, Shion se encontraba frente a la serpiente emisaria del santo de Ofiuco.

Shion: no traicionaré a Athena, aunque tenga que morir…soy uno de sus santos, y le debo fidelidad…

Emisario: no seas estúpido Shion, él es un ser sagrado…debes ser uno de sus seguidores…

Shion: conozco la historia del legendario decimotercer santo de oro, no me agradaría ser su enemigo, su bondad y su talento…él ha sanado a muchas personas…pero tomar la vida de Athena…no eso jamás…

Emisario: el sello que encierra a aquel hombre está por romperse…pronto el vendrá a buscar su venganza…la era de los olímpicos pronto llegará a su fin…y será Athena la primera en caer…

Shion: maldición, espero que los demás santos de oro no traicionen a Athena como ya lo hicieron el Patriarca y Piscis… - pensaba. ¡He sentido un enorme cosmos que viene de Escorpio, no, de Sagitario…! – con su poder mental intenta descifrar la ubicación del temible cosmos. – Es el sendero que conduce al templo de Sagitario…tiene sentido, Ofiuco se encuentra entre Escorpio y Sagitario. Si ese santo se levanta en revuelta, es posible que se una con los demás traidores…Athena corre un grave peligro…

Unos amenazantes cosmos perturban al santo, unos invasores llegan a la primera casa del zodiaco.

Shion: ¡espectros!

Voz: ¡hemos venido a aplastar a los estorbos de Hades y matar a Athena!

Shion: ese cosmos…él es un…

Voz: soy uno de los tres jueces del infierno…Rembrandt de Wybern…

Detrás del juez aparecen otros espectros más.

Voz: soy Fineo de Harpía.

Voz: Egmont de Alraune.

Voz: Cécrope de Minotauro.

Voz: Cirene de Basilisco.

Shion: yo Shion de Aries no dejaré que ninguno pase por este templo…

Rembrandt: iluso, nadie podrá detenernos…

Fineo: señor Rembrandt deja que yo asesine a ese caballero…

Rembrandt: ¡hazlo inmediatamente!

Fineo: muere maldito… ¡AVARICIA DE LA VIDA!

El ataque es reflejado y el espectro cae al suelo.

Egmont: ¡Fineo…su ataque ha reflejado!

Shion: es el muro de cristal, este muro invisible devolverá sus ataques…

Egmont: yo destruiré ese muro… ¡GUILLOTINA DE FLORES SANGRIENTAS!

La técnica es reflejada, el espectro evade la trayectoria de su técnica la cual le causa una herida en su hombro.

Egmont: demonios…ese muro refleja todo nuestros ataques…

Rembrandt: ¡ahora mismo te haré pedazos Aries!

Shion: no conseguirás destruir el muro, nadie de ustedes podría…

Rembrantd: ¡lo destruiré en un instante!

Cécrope: espera señor Rembrandt, deja que mi hacha del Minotauro la destruya, mi técnica es capaz de destruirlo todo, por más duro que sea ese muro… ¡GRAN HACHA APLASTADORA!

El espectro impacta con su brazo el muro, logrando que se resquebraje levemente el muro, sin embargo el ataque refleja contra su ejecutante, el cual cae herido.

Shion: ¡ese golpe es muy destructivo!

Rembrandt: ese muro ya está muy frágil… ¡GRAN CAUCIÓN!

Shion: ¡MURO DE CRISTAL!

El ataque del juez hace temblar el muro, hasta que finalmente es destruido, el santo de oro cae al suelo por el impacto de los cristales y la onda de choque producida.

Shion: ¡que poder tiene…!

Rembrandt: ¡es tiempo de acabar con tu miserable vida!

Fineo: espera Rembrandt, dejen que yo me haga cargo de Aries…

Rembrandt: está bien Fineo, toma la vida del caballero, nosotros iremos al siguiente templo…

Shion: ¡esperen!

Los espectros pasan rápidamente dejando atrás al santo, quien intenta detenerlos.

Fineo: ¡yo soy tu rival estúpido…! ¡AVARICIA DE LA VIDA!

La técnica del espectro golpea al santo que cae al suelo, haciendo una gran grieta en el piso.

Shion: cada vez vienen espectros más fuertes…la vida de Athena corre peligro, debo acabarlo cuanto antes…

Fineo: ¡ahora te remataré…AVARICIA DE LA VIDA!

Shion: no deberías subestimarme…

El santo se teletransporta eludiendo la técnica de su enemigo.

Fineo: se ha tele transportado… ¿Dónde está?

Shion: acá. – aparece arriba. - ¡REVOLUCIÓN DE POLVO ESTELAR!

La técnica del santo infiere varias grietas a la sapuris del enemigo, junto con su casco, un grito de dolor escapa de Arpía

Shion: ahora te venceré…

Fineo: temblarás ante mi técnica… ¡PLAGA DE ARPÍAS!

El espectro enciende su cosmos y varios espíritus de Arpías tenebrosas empiezan a rodear al santo.

Shion: que son estos monstruos… ¿Arpías?

Fineo: así es, estas Arpías terminarán por despojarte de tus energías vitales, tu cosmos te será arrebatado…

El santo se entumece cayendo de rodillas.

Fineo: ¡este es tu fin…AVARICIA DE LA VIDA!

El ataque derriba al santo contra el suelo.

Fineo: estás acabado, iré rápidamente con mis compañeros…

Un cosmos dorado se siente levemente.

Fineo: así que todavía no te rindes… - dice confiado.

Shion: te haré ver el poder de un santo de oro… - se libera de la parálisis.

Fineo: ¿Qué? Está recuperando su cosmos…es inaudito…

Shion: esas arpías no significan nada para mi… ¡EXTINCION DE LA LUZ DE LAS ESTRELLAS!

Las arpías son eliminadas junto con el espectro, quedando solo la sapuris en su tótem.

Shion: ese espectro…me pregunto si debo ir o quedarme…otros podrían venir… - pensaba.

**Casa de Leo.**

Las técnicas de Leo y Fénix producían un gran choque.

Káiser: ¡nunca pensé que un santo de bronce fuera capaz de tanto…! – dice. ¿Es que maneja el séptimo sentido que solo manejamos los santos de oro…? – pensaba.

El choque de los poderes arrastra a los enemigos al suelo, el santo de Cáncer es arrojado por la colisión rebotando entre las paredes y las columnas de la casa de leo.

Los combatientes se reincorporan.

Ikki: ¡me tendrás que dejar pasar te guste o no…ALAS LLAMEANTES!

El santo de Leo esquiva el ataque con gran habilidad.

Káiser: ¡ya he visto tu técnica…RAYO RELAMPAGUEANTE!

La técnica del león impacta en el abdomen del santo que sigue en pie resistiendo la técnica.

Káiser: ¡veo que no tienes suficiente…PLASMA RELÁMPAGO!

El santo de bronce esquiva varios golpes de luz, pero estos siguen en plena actividad.

Ikki: ¡estos incontables rayos de luz…son cada vez más!

El Fénix evadía con agilidad los rayos del santo dorado, pero éstos se incrementaban paulatinamente, hasta que finalmente le dan alcanza golpeándolo seriamente.

Káiser: ¿pensaste realmente que podías evitar todos mis golpes…?

Ikki: aún no estoy vencido… - dice entrecortado.

Káiser: ¡estás acabado…desiste y te dejaré vivir!

**Casa de Tauro.**

Los espectros que habían logrado escapar de la casa de Aries, llegaban al segundo templo zodiacal.

Cécrope: ¿quién es ese gigante que está allí? – dice sorprendido el espectro del Minotauro.

Rembrandt: No siento el cosmos de este santo… - pensó para si el juez de Wyvern.

El líder de los espectros se lanzó en una corta carrera y golpeo con su puño al santo de tauro que yacía parado firme en la entrada del templo, al recibir el impacto la armadura dorada se desprendió de su cuerpo, el cual cayó pesadamente al suelo.

Cirene: es admirable que el santo se halla mantenido en pie aun muerto – expreso el Basilisco.

Egmont: por sus heridas, parece que Suikyo le dio muerte…

Rembrandt: continuemos, el camino es largo y hay ratas que están más arriba.

Los espectros cruzaron Tauro.

**Casa de Libra.**

Los santos de bronce cerraban el paso de Libra, que había amenazado ir por la cabeza de Atenea.

Shun: no puedo creer que estés hablando en serio Dohko, de ser así no me queda otra alternativa que enfrentarte, eres la única persona que pensé que nos entendería en esta extraña época, el único que conocíamos…jamás imagine tenerte como enemigo…

Dohko: y dime muchacho, ¿Cómo es nuestra relación en el futuro del que vienes?

Shun: usted es el mentor de nuestro amigo Shiryu, y un guía, un ejemplo para todos nosotros…

Dohko: ¡Shiryu! El santo del Dragón…aquel que dice ser mi discípulo…

Shun: ¡Shiryu está peleando junto con Athena para salvar a Seiya, yo no puedo quedarme cruzado de brazos, Dohko si persistes en tu traición me obligaras a alzar mis puños, voy a retenerte en esta casa…!

El santo de oro se ríe.

Dohko: dices cosas graciosas… ¡toma esto…LOS CIEN DRAGONES SUPREMOS DE LUSHAN!

Andrómeda hace estallar su cosmos hacia el infinito.

Shun: ¡RED DE ANDRÓMEDA!

Una gran red es tejida por las cadenas entre los santos de bronce y el santo de oro, los dragones quedan atrapados en la red.

**Casa de Leo.**

El santo de Leo seguía luchando con Fénix, a quien había tumbado.

Death Toll: ¡espera Káiser…no lo hagas…!

Káiser: ¡luego te acabaré a ti también…!

El cosmos del Fénix se enciende nuevamente.

Ikki: ¡santo de Leo no me subestimes…! – se levanta con entereza.

Káiser: ¡maldito…toma esto…PLASMA RELÁMPAGO!

El santo de bronce evita todos los ataques ensayando un poderoso salto hacia atrás.

Káiser: ¡ha esquivado mi ataque a la velocidad de la luz…ha memorizado mis movimientos!

Ikki: ya he visto tu plasma relámpago, ya lo has usado en tres oportunidades…

Káiser: ¡te lanzaré otra técnica entonces…! – se dispone a ejecutar su rayo relampagueante.

Ikki: ¡no será tan sencillo…PUÑO DEMONIACO! – lanza su puño dando en la frente de su enemigo, antes de que este ejecute su técnica.

Káiser: ¿Qué…? Que fue ese soplo…

Ikki: es el soplo fantasmal del Fénix… ¿Qué se siente estar en el infierno…?

El santo de Leo de pronto empieza a alucinar viendo la realidad en una tonalidad más oscura.

Káiser: tu ilusión no me engañara, ¡PLASMA RELAMPAGO!

Ikki: es inútil, no te liberaras tan sencillamente… - el santo de bronce detiene la técnica con una mano.

Káiser: ¡no, no es posible, no puede detener con una mano el plasma relámpago!

Ikki: ahora tengo tu plasma relámpago, es tuyo, te lo devuelvo… - con su mano concentra el plasma relámpago de Leo y se lo devuelve, estallando el cuerpo de su adversario.

Káiser: ¡demonios…! – se toca la frente, de la cual sangraba levemente por la ilusión.

Death Toll: …sucedió lo mismo que con el juez de Grifo…

Káiser: ¿Cómo dices?

Death Toll: todo lo que sucedió en tu mente nunca existió en el mundo real, tu espíritu ha sido dañado…

Ikki: debes rendirte y dejarme pasar…sino no tendré compasión…

Káiser: no dejare que las cosas queden así… - se lanza en una corrida cósmica atacando al Fénix sorpresivamente para este último, quien no puede eludir un golpe de luz que lanza con su puño, siendo arrastrado sobre el suelo.

Death Toll: ¡Ikki…!

El santo de bronce se levanta lentamente del suelo.

Ikki: estoy bien…algo así nunca detendría al Fénix…

Káiser: siento que un cosmos crece misteriosamente en los templos superiores…

Death Toll: Káiser, algo increíble esta por suceder…

Káiser: ¿a qué te refieres maldito?

Death Toll: ese santo legendario, el decimotercer santo maldito resurgirá en esta era…

Káiser: ¡eso es solo un cuento!…Pero, ¿que será ese misterioso cosmos…? - voltea hacia arriba.

De repente otros cosmos malignos parecen aproximarse desde los templos inferiores.

Ikki: ¡otro enorme cosmos se aproxima!

Káiser: ¿de quién puede tratarse semejante poder? No, no hay dudas…

Death Toll: parece que los enemigos están llegando…

Káiser: ¡ustedes dos, vayan a corroborar que está sucediendo en los templos superiores!

Ikki: entonces tú…

Káiser: no sé si les creo, pero como sea, digan o no la verdad, tengo que detener al espectro que tiene semejante cosmos…

Ikki: ¡vamos Death Toll!

Los santos pasan rápidamente con destino al templo de Virgo.


	2. El peso del corazón más puro

**Agradecimientos: queremos mencionar a aquellas personas que han ayudado, en especial a Ana Laura Nogueira que ayudo en la redacción de algunos momentos de la historia.**

**Capítulo 2: el peso del corazón más puro.**

**Guerra santa del siglo XVII.**

**Casa de Géminis.**

Rembrandt: esta es la casa de los gemelos…

Cirene: me pregunto si tendrá algún guardián, o si está deshabitada como la casa de Tauro…

Cécrope: ¡siento un poderoso cosmos! – dice el Minotauro.

Egmont: ¡parece un pasadizo de luz y sombra!

Rembrandt: es un cosmos muy extraño…

Los espectros siguen tratando de llegar a la salida, pero en realidad se topan con la entrada.

Rembrandt: ¡estamos otra vez en la entrada! Demonios…

Cécrope: ¡pero eso es imposible, se supone que deberíamos estar en la salida!

Rembrandt: ¡bueno entremos de vuelta!

Cécrope: ¡sí!

Los espectros entran nuevamente pero esta vez el tiempo y el espacio se distorsionan.

Rembrandt: ¿Qué es esto?

Cécrope: es una dimensión extraña…

Una luz dorada resplandece frente a los santos.

Egmont: ¡allí está, el es Géminis!

Caín: así que otro batallón de espectros han irrumpido en el Santuario…

Egmont: ¿Géminis…?

Caín: yo Caín de Géminis los acabaré a todos en estos momentos…

Rembrantd: ¡esperen! Yo me haré cargo de este sujeto…

Caín: así que eres uno de los jueces del infierno, veamos qué tan grande es tu poder…

Rembrandt: ¡te arrepentirás de tu curiosidad…!

El juez del infierno embiste hacia el santo con un ken a la velocidad de la luz, géminis esquiva los ataques y lanza otro ken, los dos rivales salen golpeados y heridos en varios puntos.

Egmont: ¡señor Rembrantd!

Rembrandt: ¡es muy fuerte…! – piensa.

Caín: ¡protegeré a Athena de cualquier invasor…EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS!

Cécrope: ¡su cosmos está elevándose!

Rembrandt: ¡no puedo perder, por el señor Hades…GRAN CAUCIÓN!

Las dos técnicas colisionan, los otros espectros salen despedidos contra las paredes del templo, finalmente todos los guerreros caen al suelo y se levantan heridos.

Cécrope: he quedado aturdido…

Egmont: fue un choque cósmico muy poderoso…

Rembrandt: ¡este hombre, su poder debe ser de los más altos entre los santos de oro!

Caín: ¡yo no dejaré que ninguno de ustedes venga a matar a mi diosa Athena!

Cécrope: ¡te quitaremos por la fuerza…GRAN HACHA APLASTADORA!

Caín: ¡parece un brazo muy fuerte!

El santo de oro bloquea con dificultades la técnica del hacha del Minotauro.

Cirene: ¡ha bloqueado el hacha del Minotauro, es asombroso!

Egmont: ¡ahora me toca a mí…GUILLOTINA DE FLORES SANGRIENTAS!

El santo dorado de Géminis evita la técnica del enemigo con un esquive veloz, en el suelo se hacía una enorme grieta por el potente ken.

Caín: ¡son fuertes, pero no se comparan conmigo!

El santo de Géminis lanza un golpe de puño a la velocidad de la luz que derriba a todos los espectros.

Rembrandt: ¡esperen subordinados, yo uno de los jueces del infierno soy quien tiene que luchar, no intervengan!

Caín: al fin tomas tu rol, el de los más fuertes del ejército de Hades…

Rembrandt: ¡te enviaré al infierno del Cocytos…GRAN CAUCIÓN!

El espectro genera un violento ataque del Wyvern oscuro que tumba al santo de oro contra una de las paredes del templo de los gemelos.

Cirene: ¡increíble!

Caín: ¡Maldito!

Rembrandt: ¡su cosmos está creciendo!

Caín: ¡tomaré esta batalla con mi verdadero poder…EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS!

Rembrandt: ¡salgan del impacto de choque o morirán! – les grita a sus subordinados.

Géminis lanza su poderosa técnica dentro de toda el área, los espectros subordinados al juez saltan hacia otros puntos, siendo heridos, el juez del infierno recibe el ataque, todos los súbitos de Hades quedan aturdidos.

Rembrandt: ¿Dónde está géminis?

Voz: ¡acá!

Rembrandt: ¿Qué? Este hombre, pero tiene el color del pelo distinto…

Cirene: ¿Qué? Es…su color de pelo ahora es negro…

Voz: soy Abel de Géminis…

Rembrandt: ¿Abel de Géminis? Pero…

Abel: no me confundas con mi hermano Caín… - se ríe de modo malévolo.

Rembrandt: así que era tu hermano…

Abel: más bien una sombra…

Rembrandt: ¿una sombra? De qué diablos estás hablando…

Abel: el siempre aparece para intentar hacer justicia, pero yo soy diferente… - se ríe maléficamente.

Rembrandt: ¿estas insinuando que eres un traidor?

Cirene: ¡explícate mejor maldito!

Abel: pues lo explicaré bien, si fuera un santo les dominaría la mente para que mates a Athena… ¿Por qué mataría a aquellos que me facilitarán el complot? – se ríe.

Rembrandt: ¡maldito santo! ¿Es que no te importa tu lealtad a tu diosa? – recrimina.

Egmont: ¿entonces no tendrás problema en dejarnos pasar…?

Abel: ninguno…

Cécrope: ¡olvídelo señor Rembrandt…es necesario llegar hasta el final para tomar la vida de Athena!

Rembrandt: es cierto… ¡vamos!

Los espectros pasan al lado del santo que sonríe.

**Casa de libra.**

La pelea entre Dohko y Shun estaba llegando a su clímax, la mejor técnica de Dohko parecía haber sido contenida por las cadenas de Andrómeda, pero a medida que más dragones caen en la trampa de Andrómeda, esta se vuelve más vulnerable, finalmente se quiebra, y los dragones atacan a los santos de bronce, los cuales quedan seriamente lastimados, rompiendo parte de sus armaduras, caen pesadamente al piso, parecen inconscientes.

Dohko: ese muchachito se movió a la velocidad de la luz…es sorprendente, si sus cadenas hubieran sido más fuertes, posiblemente habría frenado mi ataque perfecto…

El santo se dispone a abandonar el templo.

Shun: espera…todavía puedo luchar…

Dohko: ¡tú tenacidad es admirable, has recibido mis cien dragones, y no solo estas vivo sino que has podido ponerte en pie! Pero a pesar de eso, no eres rival para mí vistiendo una armadura de bronce…

Shun: no me subestimes, y no subestimes a Andrómeda, ¡reconstrúyanse cadenas de Andrómeda!

Dohko: ese juguetito tuyo no puede frenar el fulgor de los dragones de lushan…

Shun: yo confió en estas cadenas, confió en mi…he visto tu ataque, estoy seguro que podré detenerlo…

Pegaso levanta la cabeza, recobrando el conocimiento.

Tenma: ¡el cosmos de Shun está creciendo en una forma asombrosa!

Dohko: ¡bien chico! Voy a darte la oportunidad de que me demuestres que no mientes… ¡LOS CIEN DRAGONES SUPREMOS DE LUSHAN!

Shun: ¡RED DE RELÁMPAGO!

Un viento fortísimo emana de Andrómeda, al tiempo que su cadena cuadrada se multiplica en cientos y empieza a tejerse una red a su alrededor, los dragones afectados por la potencia de la tormenta llegan más despacio a la red, que es sostenida por los vientos, además de desprender su potencia eléctrica, el ken del santo de oro fue totalmente ineficiente, la tormenta persiste.

Dohko: imposible… ha detenido los cien dragones… ¿Qué es este viento que no me deja mover? – Dice pensando – ¿cómo lo has hecho? - le dice al santo de armadura rosada.

Shun: ¡combine dos técnicas, mi tormenta nebular, la cual crece constantemente…provocando una corriente que termina por paralizar al rival y mi onda relámpago donde mis cadenas atacan como un rayo!

Dohko: ¿Qué? No le escucho nada… - pensando – ya ha visto a los cien dragones de lushan, pero incluso creo que el dragón naciente podría volar en esta tormenta, él debe estar tan a ciegas como yo… - el santo con mucha dificultad mueve sus brazos preparándose para ejecutar el dragón naciente.

Shun: ¡si realizas ese ataque morirás! Lo he visto en Shiryu, y sé que tiene un punto débil…

Dohko: ¡no puede ser, conoce mi punto débil…!

Shun: además tu velocidad se verá reducida por la tormenta, no tendrías posibilidad de vencerme, ríndete Dohko…

Dohko: ¡exageras, para mi dragón esta tormenta no será más que una brisa!

Shun: ¡No uses el dragón naciente!

Dohko: no puede ser que un santo de bronce me esté derrotando, ¿Dónde está mi orgullo de santo dorado…? ¡No tengo más remedio, DRAGÓN NACIENTE!

El dragón sale despedido con gran velocidad disipando la tormenta y golpeando a Shun violentamente, que cae al suelo.

Tenma: ¡Shun!

Dohko: ya lo viste chico, al final el que me subestimaste eres tú…

Tenma: ese Shun, es pura bondad…

Dohko: ¿Qué dices?

Tenma: te ha perdonado la vida…

El santo de oro se mira el pecho, en la cual ve a la cadena cuadrada, a centímetros de su corazón.

Dohko: Shun…no tienes que perdonarle la vida a un enemigo, o sino este acabará contigo…

Tenma: lo he visto, he visto tu ataque y he visto como Shun frenaba el suyo…

Dohko: la única forma de que vieras eso, es que hayas rosado el séptimo sentido… ¿podría ser? Que el discípulo de Suikyo podrá lograr tal cosa…

El Pegaso se pone en guardia.

Tenma: ¡ahora yo seré tu oponente!

Shun: ¡espera Tenma! Aun no me han vencido…

Dohko: Shun, aunque quisieras no podrías darme combate en ese estado…

Shun: no importa que tan lastimado me encuentre…yo sé que el cosmos es inmortal… ¡TORMENTA NEBULAR!

Dohko: ¡estas al borde de la muerte, cualquier ataque será letal para ti!

Shun: hace mucho que decidí que arriesgaría mi vida por mis amigos, no voy a fallarles a Seiya y a Saori…

Dohko: ¿Cómo pretendes ganar una batalla donde no quieres lastimar a tu oponente? Muestra de ello es que tu tormenta me está paralizando, pero no me ataca… ¿o acaso esta vez perforarás mi corazón cuando te ataque? Es tu única oportunidad, ¿estás dispuesto a matarme o a morir por tu falta de agallas…?

De las heridas de Andrómeda comienza a brotar sangre por la presión ejercida en su técnica.

Tenma: ¡Shun, detente!

La tormenta aumenta, el santo no responde.

Dohko: ¿esta tormenta? Sigue creciendo, terminará por arrastrarme a ella, debo atacar ahora o perderé el combate… ¡DRAGÓN VOLADOR!

El dragón despeja nuevamente la tormenta y alcanza al santo de bronce, que tras recibir el impacto cae al suelo.

Tenma: Eres un cobarde Dohko! Shun pudo haberte destruido en dos ocasiones, a pesar de estar muriendo, no quiso concentrar su tormenta en ti, de haberlo hecho tu dragón hubiera realizado un vuelo suicida…

Dohko: lo se… es por eso que no lo golpee con mi ken, en el último momento, tras darme cuenta de que nuevamente hubiera podido vencerme, frene mi dragón y lo golpee en un punto vital, cortando su hemorragia.

Shun: Dohko… - dice entrecortado.

Tenma: Shun! - grito al tiempo que corría a auxiliar a su amigo.

Dohko: no entiendo a este chico, me confunde, porque poner tanto esmero en defender una causa y exponerse, pero al mismo tiempo no tener la determinación de acabar con su enemigo…

Shun: Dohko… lo que ocurre es tú no eres mi enemigo…

Dohko: ¡vamos a medir tu sentido de la justicia!

Tenma: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Dohko: ¡miren! – señala al tótem de la armadura de la balanza.

La túnica sagrada de Libra se equilibra perfectamente.

Dohko: ¡Tenma! Tu amigo tiene un corazón justo…

Tenma: ¿a qué te refieres?

Dohko: la balanza es capaz de medir la benevolencia de los corazones, ¡no combatiré más con ustedes! Puede que su corazón sea justo, pero la justicia no está con la diosa Athena… ¡vamos todos!

Los santos de bronce asienten con la cabeza y marchan al templo de la serpiente.

**Casa de Cáncer.**

Los espectros llegan al templo del cangrejo.

Rembrandt: ¡el cuarto templo!

Egmont: este templo me recuerda al mismo inframundo…

Cécrope: es cierto, puede sentirse el mismo olor lúgubre…

Cirene: ¡miren eso! – el Basilisco mira sorprendido un rostro muerto en el suelo.

Egmont: es…un rostro humano…y ¡miren eso! – señala Alraune los ataúdes que usa el santo.

Cécrope: bueno, el rumor dice que algunos espectros encontraron allí al santo de Cáncer…

Cirene: y luego éste los trajo por el Yomotsu…

Egmont: según parece el santo de oro no se encuentra…

Rembrandt: ¡vamos, no perdamos el tiempo!

Cirene: ¡Sí!

Los espectros corren rápidamente para dirigirse al templo de leo.

**Sendero de Libra a Escorpio.**

Shiryu: ya estoy llegando al templo del Escorpión, me pregunto si el santo dorado me dejará cruzar este templo, o tendré que combatir contra él…espero que me crea, aunque parece que los santos de oro son algo tercos…

El Dragón entra al templo, empieza a caminar lentamente, y al dar unos veinte pasos siente una presencia.

Voz: ¿Quién eres Tú? ¿Qué buscas en el templo de Escorpio?

Shiryu: soy el santo del Dragón, al igual que tú…un santo de Athena.

Voz: no conocía la existencia de esa armadura de bronce, pero el ejército de Hades está amenazando las doce casas, incluso el traidor santo de Copa ha tomado el puesto de juez del Hades… ¡Yo Jabbah de Escorpio! ¿Por qué debería dejar pasar a un desconocido? ¡Estoy a cargo de este templo y nadie pasará!

Shiryu: quizás no me creas, pero yo vengo del futuro, y el santo del Pegaso de mi era fue herido por la espada de Hades, por ello Athena ha venido a esta era a robar la espada del emperador del inframundo, y nosotros cuatro santos de bronce hemos a ayudarla, no soy un traidor…

Jabbah: tus palabras no son más que un simple delirio…

Shiryu: lucharé para pasar este sitio sino me dejas otra opción, se razonable, solo conseguiremos diezmar nuestro ejército si combatimos el uno contra el otro…

Jabbah: ¡un santo de bronce no es rival para un santo de oro…vete insensato y te perdonaré la vida…! Si quieres pasar derrótame… - mira desafiante.

Shiryu: parece que no tengo otra opción… - pensó. - ¡te mostraré mi cosmos…DRAGÓN ASCENDENTE!

El santo del dragón lanza su ken contra el santo de oro, quien cruza sus brazos para bloquear el ataque, sin embargo la onda de choques de la técnica golpea el mentón de su enemigo, volando su casco.

Jabbah: ¡increíble…pese a que seas un santo de bronce…su técnica ha conseguido golpearme!

Shiryu: no por nada soy uno de los cinco sobrevivientes de la guerra santa con Hades…

Jabbah: ¡la guerra santa con Hades no ha terminado farsante!

Shiryu: ¡hemos vencido a Hades en mil novecientos noventa, nuestra era…debes creerme!

Jabbah: es una pena pero… - se ríe. – no te has percatado de que tú también has sido atacado…

El sonido de una perforación se siente en la armadura de bronce, tres heridas de la punzante aguja escarlata.

Shiryu: ¡es rápido, no lo he visto hacer ningún movimiento y me ha alcanzado…lo he sentido recién ahora, pero su ataque fue realizado hace varios segundos…!

Jabbah: esa es la aguja escarlata, por cada minuto que pases tus cinco sentidos se irán poco a poco… ¡Vete ahora y a lo mejor sobrevivirás!

Shiryu: ¡tengo que atacarlo antes de que mi cosmos disminuya…! – eleva su cosmos.

Jabbah: ¡su cosmos están está encendiendo enormemente, que técnica es la que está por realizar…!

Shiryu: ¡prueba mi mejor técnica…LOS CIEN DRAGÓNES DE LUSHAN!

Jabbah: ¡recibe el dolor de los restantes aguijones…AGUJA ESCARLATA! – dispara once agujas.

Los cien dragones alcanzan al santo del escorpión elevándolo por los aires, causando grandes daños en el templo, las once agujas escarlatas golpean al Dragón, que cae contra la pared incrustado.

Shiryu: ¡estos orificios, no cesan de sangrar…!

El santo de oro se levanta con varias heridas y se pone de pie con dificultad, el Dragón lo observa y se repone.

Shiryu: es increíble que te pongas de pies después de recibir la técnica de los cien dragones…

Jabbah: más increíble es el daño que me ha causado un santo de bronce…tu poder se nos compara a nosotros quienes somos santos de oro…

Shiryu: ¡no has visto todas mis armas todavía…!

Jabbah: ¿Qué…? – retrocede sorprendido.

Shiryu: ¡EXCÁLIBUR!

Jabbah: ¡¿excálibur…?!

El santo de oro elude el ataque con agilidad.

Jabbah: ¿por qué usas de la espada sagrada de excálibur? Esa técnica solo puede pertenecer a Izou de Capricornio…

Shiryu: ¡es la herencia que me ha dejado Shura de Capricornio antes de morir, cuando combatimos para purgar los pecados del Santuario! - Se toca una de las heridas, tratando de que no salga tanta sangre. – Él tuvo que morir antes de creer en nuestra fidelidad a Athena…no me gustaría que se repitiera algo similar…los santos no debemos luchar entre nosotros, pero a mi amigo le resta muy poco tiempo de vida…

Jabbah: ¡qué sucedería si todo fuera una farsa…! ¿Cómo me disculparía con Athena? Olvídalo…mi deber es proteger el templo de Escorpión y ya. ¡Recibirás la última aguja…ANTARES!

Shiryu: ¡insensato…morirás por tu testarudez! ¡EXCÁLIBUR!

El santo de Escorpio elude la trayectoria de la espada sagrada y clava su aguja final, al cabo de unos segundos el hombro del santo de oro se divide del resto de la armadura.

Shiryu: tiene una gran agilidad, evito mi ataque y pudo ejecutar Antares, pero no puedo morir acá… - el santo de bronce cae de rodillas.

Jabbah: no te preocupes, le he dado a un punto sanguíneo, pronto se detendrá la hemorragia…

Shiryu: ¿entonces tú…?

Jabbah: has recibido mis catorce agujas, y ni siquiera querías darte por vencido luego de recibir Antares…aquellos que no luchan por una causa justa no tienen a que aferrarse, y se dejan morir, en cambio tú no…aunque suene asombroso lo que me has dicho pienso que no debes estar mintiendo…

Shiryu: gracias por comprender caballero…me gustaría explicarte mejor la situación pero el tiempo me apremia…

Jabbah: comprendo…sigue tu camino Dragón…

El santo de bronce sonríe y pasa el templo.

Shiryu: ¿Qué será este tenebroso cosmos que siento viniendo de algún lugar cercano…?

**Casa de Sagitario**

El santo del Cisne había caído desde el presente en las puertas del noveno templo del zodiaco.

Hyoga: esta es la entrada del templo de Sagitario…me parece haber sentido más arriba el cosmos de Athena…debo entrar…

El santo del Cisne entra caminando con cautela, siente un cosmos, y el guardián del templo aparece.

Voz: ¿Quién eres tú…un santo?

Hyoga: soy el santo del Cisne, Hyoga…

Voz: el santo del Cisne…yo soy Quirón de Sagitario, no entiendo que hace un santo de bronce en un sitio como este, vete de aquí, los santos dorados somos los custodias de estas doce casas…ustedes los santos de bronce tienen asignada otras tareas. – dice serio.

Hyoga: tengo que ir con Athena, tenemos prisa, no tengo mucho tiempo para explicarte, pero debemos salvar a un amigo cuanto antes, se viene una guerra contra el cielo, déjame pasar…

Quirón: ¡cierra la boca y vete…estamos en plena guerra santa con Hades, no creo que sea cierto lo de la guerra del cielo, Athena nunca enfrentaría al Olimpo, Athena es del Olimpo…!

Hyoga: ¡vengo del futuro, Cronos nos ha enviado hasta acá…si no te mueves tendré que luchar…!

Quirón: ¿luchar dices? Que insensato, no pensé que los santos de bronce fueran tan estúpidos…morirás sin una razón…

Hyoga: ¡no debes subestimarme porque sea un santo de bronce, además tengo una razón por la cual arriesgar mi vida…POLVO DE DIAMANTES!

El santo dorado bloquea el ataque con una mano, y esta rápidamente se congela.

Quirón: ¡me ha congelado mi brazo…! ¿Cómo puede tener esa velocidad y ese poder congelante un simple santo de bronce…?

Hyoga: venimos del futuro, allí hemos adquirido una gran experiencia en combate…por eso no debes subestimarme…aunque me sorprende que hayas detenido mi ataque con una sola mano…

Quirón: comprendo…entonces… ¡veamos que puedes hacer contra esto…RAYO ATÓMICO!

El santo de oro desencadena una descarga de meteoros dorados cargados con una poderosa electricidad.

Hyoga: ¡debo evitar su ken a la velocidad de la luz!

El santo del Cisne evade algunos de los ataques, pero no puede hacerlo con todos, es levantado por los aires recibiendo muchos meteoros y cae al suelo.

Quirón: ahora vete…no creo que lo que me dices, y tampoco quiero matar a un santo, espero que eso te sirva de lección y recapacites…

Hyoga: ¡eso nunca…! La vida de Seiya está en juego… - se levanta. – ¡Te haré conocer la técnica más poderosa que me enseño mi maestro Camus!

El santo del Cisne se dispone a ejecutar la última técnica de hielo.

Quirón: ¡esa pose…acaso…!

Hyoga: ¡EJECUCIÓN AURORA!

El santo de bronce dispara con sus manos juntas un poderoso aire glacial, el santo dorado intenta evadirlo pero recibe el ataque en su hombro, y cae contra la pared, dejando en ella una grieta.

Quirón: ¡es increíble…quien pensaría que podría haber un santo de tan bajo rango con semejante poder…! ¿Será cierto que viene del futuro…? No siento maldad en su cosmos…pero lo que me cuenta me resulta desconcertante…

Hyoga: tienes que creerme…los santos no debemos luchar los uno a los otros…entiendo que no me creas pero en este momento es importante actuar rápido…

Quirón: ¡este cosmos que tanto me preocupa está creciendo unos metros más abajo…!

Hyoga: es cierto, un enorme cosmos está creciendo una casa abajo… - Pensó.


	3. choque de riguidos

**Capítulo 3: choque de rugidos, el León contra el Dragón alado.**

Los espectros liderados por Rembrandt de Wyvern llegan al quinto templo del zodiaco.

**Casa de Leo.**

Káiser: así que el último juez del Hades ha desembarcado en el Santuario… - dice seriamente con mirada rígida.

Rembrandt: así es, eso solo significa tu muerte Leo y la del Santuario…

El león sagrado Goldie aparece atrás del santo de oro.

Cirene: ¡que bestia tan enorme! – exclama el Basilisco.

Káiser: si quieres, él puede hacerte picadillo, sino lo haré yo… - dice con rudeza.

Egmont: ¡no seas tan soberbio! ¿Acaso piensas que una bestia es rival para un espectro de nuestro nivel? – dice Alraune furioso.

Káiser: mi bestia a destruido decenas de espectros inútiles como tú… ¡Goldie mata al invasor!

El juez del infierno miraba atentamente el desempeño de su subordinado.

El león ataca al espectro de Alraune, pero este evita el embiste con gran agilidad y se dispone para el contrataque.

Egmont: ¡GUILLOTINA DE FLORES SANGRIENTAS!

El espectro libera su técnica presta a ejecutar la cabeza de la bestia, pero el santo de oro se interpone para bloquear el ataque, el brazo de la armadura dorada se agrieta del impacto.

Cécrope: ¡eres un estúpido al pensar que somos igual de débiles que los demás espectros!

El espectro de Minotauro ataca con gran velocidad hacia el león.

Cécrope: ¡GRAN HACHA APLASTADORA!

El santo dorado de Leo vuelve a proteger a su enorme mascota guardiana pero se hiere el mismo brazo, ésta vez el hueso.

Káiser: ¡maldita sean, los detendré de todos modos!

Los espectros atacan contra el santo de oro, pero este a pesar de sus heridas se dispone a lanzar su ken.

Káiser: ¡PLASMA RELÁMPAGO!

Los tres subordinados del juez del infierno son derribados, ante la atenta mirada de su líder.

Rembrandt: ¡ustedes vayan a Virgo! – dice con autoridad.

Egmont: ¡espere señor Rembrandt, lo derrotaremos!

Rembrandt: ¡mataré a este insecto y luego alcanzaré sus pasos!

Cirene: ¡entendido!

Káiser: ¡no lo permitiré…!

Los espectros avanzan con toda prisa, el león trata de detenerlos pero el juez lanza un puñetazo que resulta evitado, sin embargo los invasores logran huir.

Rembrandt: ¡toma esto…GRAN CAUCIÓN!

El espectro envía su poderosa técnica derribando al santo, que cae al suelo de cabeza, pero se levanta.

Káiser: que potencia, mi armadura esta rasgada, por algo este hombre es un juez del infierno, pero algo así nunca me vencería…

Rembrandt: ¡destruiré todo los estorbos del señor Hades!

Káiser: no tan deprisa, todavía no te he mostrado mi cosmos… ¡PLASMA RELÁMPAGO!

Rembrandt: ¡no puedo ver sus golpes…son cada vez más y seguir su rastro es muy complejo!

La técnica del santo alcanza al espectro, logrando golpearlo en varios puntos, su casco es destruido y su sapuris destruida en el hombro.

Káiser: ¡y ahora el final…PLASMA RELÁMPAGO!

Rembrandt: ¡ingenuo, no podrás rematarme tan fácilmente!

El juez se eleva con sus portentosas alas evitando el ataque.

Káiser: ¿Qué?

Rembrandt: ¡GRAN CAUCIÓN!

El santo de oro intenta evadir el ken, pero su hombrera es alcanzada estallando ante su sorpresa.

Káiser: ¡maldito!

Rembrandt: ¡te mataré insignificante caballero!

El espectro hace un poderoso salto y con sus alas baja a toda velocidad con un gran puñetazo, el santo de oro interpone el ataque con su mano herida, la cual se resiente, soltando un gemido de dolor, pero evita el impacto, y se predispone para contragolpear.

Káiser: ¡RAYO RELAMPAGUEANTE!

El santo dorado lanza una bola de energía dorada que impacta en el abdomen del juez, quien es arrastrado en las escaleras, pero se vuelve a levantar.

Rembrandt: ¡mi sapuris está llena de electricidad! – mira su cuerpo.

Káiser: recibiste mi plasma relámpago y también el rayo relampagueante, no resistirás mucho tiempo más…

Rembrandt: ¿asi que eso crees? – se ríe.

Káiser: ¡tonto, te callaré de una vez…PLASMA RELÁMPAGO!

Los miles de relámpagos avanzan contra el juez, quien elevando su cosmos logra cubrirse del ataque con sus alas, las cuales cubren su cuerpo, y luego las expande repeliendo el ken enemigo.

Rembrandt: ¡tu plasma relámpago no me asombra!

Káiser: ha detenido mi técnica…eso nunca me había sucedido… - retrocede.

Rembrandt: ¿Qué? – se mira la sapuris y logra ver una nueva fisura.

Káiser: ¡no podrás detener por completo mis miles de relámpagos!

Rembrandt: ¡te enviaré al infierno…RUGIDO DESLIZANTE!

El espectro se lanza en vuelo con sus alas y con estas golpea al santo que impacta su cuerpo contra una pared.

Káiser: su cosmos tiene una enorme determinación, pero no puedo fracasar, yo un santo de oro…

El juez del infierno se acerca hacia su enemigo con intenciones de liberar nuevamente sus técnicas, pero el león Goldie se interpone para proteger a su amo.

Káiser: ¡quítate Goldie, te matará!

El león Goldie ruge con furia.

Rembrandt: para mi eres un tonto gatito, puedo despedazarte de un solo ataque… - se ríe.

Káiser: ¡espera! El no intervendrá…

El santo enciende su cosmos dorado al máximo, y si pone frente a su bestia.

Rembrandt: su cosmos está creciendo…me pregunto hasta dónde llegará… - enciende su cosmos al extremo.

Káiser: ¡tengo que atacarlo de una manera letal…solo así lo mataré! – pensaba.

Rembrandt: ¿en que estará pensando? Su plasma relámpago ya no le servirá…

Káiser: ¡PLASMA RELÁMPAGO!

Rembrandt: ¡tonto, la protección de mis alas es suficiente para el plasma relámpago!

Los rayos de luz aumentan en forma milagrosa.

Rembrandt: ¿Qué?

Los rayos terminan desintegrando una de las alas de la sapuris del juez del infierno.

Rembrandt: ¡maldito seas! – grita.

Káiser: ¡ahora ya nada te protegerá!

Rembrandt: ¡no puedo creerlo, su cosmos no es el mismo del comienzo…!

Káiser: ¡nunca debiste subestimar mis habilidades…PLASMA RELÁMPAGO!

Rembrandt: ¡debo elevar mi cosmos al máximo…GRAN CAUCIÓN!

Las dos técnicas colisionan destruyendo varios fragmentos del templo del león, los poderes chocan en la mitad, sin que ninguno se imponga sobre el otro.

Káiser: ¡si alguno baja el cosmos, ese morirá!

Rembrandt: nuestra energía está destruyéndolo todo, no debo ser vencido…

La técnica del espectro empieza a hacer retroceder al santo de oro.

Káiser: ¡no puede ser…no puedo permitir que alguien como el siga con vida…será un grave peligro!

El ataque del espectro finalmente se impone y se dirige al santo, que miraba atentamente como bloquearlo, pero sucede algo inesperado, Goldie se entromete en la dirección del ataque para proteger a su dueño, recibiendo una herida mortal, la cual lo hace sangrar agónicamente.

Káiser: ¡maldita seas Goldie! ¿Qué has hecho? – dice llorando. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Rembrandt: ¡no debió meterse, pero te ha salvado la vida! De todas maneras su sacrificio será en vano…pronto lo acompañaras en el Hades…

El león lame los brazos de su dueño cuando éste lo toca con la esperanza de que sobreviva.

Káiser: ¡no mueras Goldie!

La enorme mascota mueve la cabeza hacia los costados tristemente, sus ojos se cierran, su paso al otro mundo estaba decidido.

Rembrandt: ¡estúpido, no debes llorar por una mascota, después de todo es solo un animal…un ser inferior!

Káiser: ¡maldito te haré tragar todas tus estúpidas palabras, no te lo perdonaré!

Rembrandt: ¡su irá lo está poseyendo! – pensaba.

Káiser: ¡PLASMA RELÁMPAGO! – grita.

El santo dorado dispara sus rayos y relámpagos dorados con gran furia, el juez del infierno a pesar de conocer el mecanismo del ataque no puede huir ante la inmensidad del cosmos del santo de oro.

Rembrandt: ¡esta es la furia del león dorado, maldición!

El espectro recibe heridas por todo su cuerpo, el santo de oro entre lágrimas cierra su puño.

Káiser: ¡Goldie, he vengado tu muerte!

Rembrandt: ¡tú no has vengado a nadie! – se pone de pie nuevamente.

Káiser: ¿Qué? Pero…te ataque con toda mi fuerza, cada golpe de mi puño iba cargado con todo mi odio… ¿Cómo puedes ponerte de pie luego de eso?

Rembrandt: un puño que solo libera odio por anhelar una venganza no llevará nunca todo el cosmos, el cosmos es algo que se incremente cuando se quiere proteger algo… ¡yo lucharé por mi señor Hades, hasta la muerte! – enciende su cosmos.

Káiser: ¡su cosmos es más poderoso!

El espectro lanza un ken de rayos morados que alcanzan al santo de oro, que resulta impactado en numerosos puntos, cayendo violentamente al suelo.

Káiser: ¡este espectro, así que tu fidelidad para con Hades hace que te levantes ante cualquier golpe!

Rembrandt: ¡así es….!

**Sendero de Leo a Virgo.**

Cirene: el cosmos del señor Rembrandt está subiendo a un nivel inconmensurablemente poderoso… - dice el Basilisco.

Egmont: esa determinación es la que ha sido nuestra guía como espectros…

Cécrope: ¡nunca vacilar ante el enemigo, todo por el señor Hades! – dice el Minotauro.

**Casa de Leo.**

Káiser: ¡nuestros cosmos están al máximo, pero nuestras vidas corren peligro grave! – reflexionaba en silencio.

Rembrandt: ¡clavaré mi puño en tu corazón…GRAN CAUCIÓN!

Káiser: ¡PLASMA RELÁMPAGO!

Los enemigos lanzan sus ataques mortales, ambos caen a espaldas del otro, sus armaduras sagradas empiezan a fragmentarse en los puntos vitales, las vidas de ambos llegaban a su fin, caen sin más.

Káiser: he podido vengarte Goldie, he exterminado al último de los jueces, el resto está en sus manos compañeros dorados… - dice en el suelo.

**Sendero de Leo a Virgo.**

Egmont: el cosmos de Rembrandt…ha desaparecido…

Cécrope: primero Fineo y después incluso nuestro señor Rembrandt…

Cirene: el cosmos de Leo también se ha desvanecido… ¡miren esa es la puerta de…!

Los espectros se asoman a la entrada.

**Templo de Virgo.**

Egmont: hemos llegado, este es el sexto templo, el de la Virgen…

Cécrope: ¡entremos!

Los espectros entran rápidamente.

Cirene: hay un completo silencio…pero me resulta extraño…

Cécrope: es cierto, ¡este silencio me está hiriendo! – se toma la cabeza.

Egmont: ¡maldito Virgo, muéstrate maldito!

Un aura dorada resplandece, una imagen residual del santo dorado aparece.

Cirene: así que tú eres…

Voz: soy Shijima de Virgo, el silencio pronto los engullirá… - dice sin mover la boca.

Los espectros empiezan a sentirse paralizados.

Cirene: ¡maldito Virgo! ¿Qué es esto que nos afecta tanto?

Shijima: es el ungyo…

Cécrope: ¿el ungyo?

Shijima: el silencio del universo, la oscuridad se disipará y morirán…

Cirene: ¡No podemos terminar así…ALETAZO DE ANIQUILACIÓN!

El espectro lanza un torbellino de aire potente hacia el santo, pero el ataque regresa hiriendo a su ejecutante.

Egmont: ¡su ataque regreso…maldición…tengo que hacer algo…GUILLOTINA DE FLORES SANGRIENTAS!

Cécrope: ¡no dejaremos que te salgas con la tuya…HACHA APLASTADORA!

Las técnicas de los servidores de Hades regresa, estos caen heridos, sus sapuris muestran varios daños.

Cirene: al parecer el santo no está acá…

Cécrope: ¿Qué dices? Si lo estamos viendo…

Egmont: es cierto, yo también sentí que solo nos ha hecho atacarnos a nosotros mismos…

Cécrope: entonces él está proyectando todo esto como una ilusión…

Shijima: dejen de murmurar cosas sin sentidos, los eliminaré ahora mismo… ¡LAS CUATRO PUERTAS DE BUDA!

Unas aberturas divinas se manifiestan delante de los enviados del inframundo.

Cirene: ¿Qué? Cuatro puertas…

Egmont: ¡qué debemos hacer!

Shijima: deben optar por una de las cuatro puertas, si eligen la enfermedad morirán rápidamente, en la puerta de la vida sufrirán por toda la eternidad, vagando por la casa de Virgo infinitamente, si toman la puerta de la vejez pronto se convertirán en unos pobres ancianos y si toman la de la muerte morirán de forma irremediable…

Cécrope: ¡maldición, estamos acorralados!

Egmont: ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer?

Cirene: ¡tomemos esta!

Los espectros entran por la puerta de la vejez, al abrirla son absorbidos por una enorme oscuridad.

Shijima: he cumplido mi deber de impedir el paso de los espectros…

Un siniestro cosmos empieza a desbordar expandiéndose sobre todo el Santuario, en todas las casas los santos sienten la terrible amenaza.

Shijima: finalmente está a punto de ocurrir…

**Templo de Atenea.**

El sumo sacerdote se encontraba reflexionando acerca de los acontecimientos.

Patriarca: ¡ese cosmos que he sentido! ¿Acaso podría tratar de ella? Piscis se está tardando demasiado, ¿habrá sido derrotado por Shijima? Quizá aun se encuentre en el laberinto…

El misterioso hombre sale del templo de la diosa, y observa su templo, deliberando si debe ir a rescatar a Cardinale.

**Templo de Piscis.**

La pequeña diosa Atenea logra atravesar por el sendero de rosas la última casa del zodiaco, sin que el veneno de las rosas le afecte, por su condición divina.

**Templo del Patriarca.**

El santo de oro de Piscis intentaba vanamente escapar del laberinto de los dioses, cuando el Sumo Pontífice llega en su auxilio.

Patriarca: ¡estúpido has perdido el hilo de Ariadna! – exclama enfadado.

Cardinale: ¡Patriarca! Es cierto, alguien me lo quito…no sé si fue Shijima o Athena…

Patriarca: ¡maldito Shijima! Ni siquiera a mi me resultará sencillo escapar de mi propia prisión…es mucho más difícil sacar a una persona en el laberinto que atraparla…

Cardinale: ¿eso significa que estaremos encerrados?

Patriarca: ¡gastaré mucho de mi cosmos en esto! – dice reprendiendo.

El sacerdote se concentra y poco a poco intenta desarmar el laberinto, hasta que finalmente la ilusión desaparece.

Cardinale: ¡lo has conseguido! Papa…antes de irse Shijima dijo que es inminente la…

Patriarca: ¡lo sé!

Cardinale: pero si ese hombre vuelve a la vida, ¿Cuál es su verdadera intención?

Patriarca: en estos momentos hay que reorganizarse, ve al Templo de Piscis…parece que Athena ha conseguido huir…tampoco he sentido el cosmos de Shijima, él debe haber escapado con el hilo de Ariadna…

Cardinale: ¡entonces iré al templo de los peces gemelos!

**Templo de Acuario.**

El santo dorado protector del templo de la vasija preciosa, Calais de Acuario se encontraba pensando acerca de los acontecimientos que estaban produciéndose en el Santuario.

Calais: ¡en estos momentos un cosmos muy misterioso parece estar surgiendo desde algún lugar de las doce casas! …el cosmos de Cardinale ha regresado al templo de Piscis…iré a verlo…Izou parece haber bajado de Capricornio…

**Templo de Piscis.**

Cardinale: ¡maldición, el cosmos de Calais se está acercando, ese hombre es un santo de conducta ejemplar! Luego de mi traición…es posible que venga a asesinarme…

El santo de Acuario llega al templo de los peces gemelos, entra caminando lentamente, mirando cautelosamente hacia los costados, tiene un extraño presentimiento.

El guardián del onceavo templo consigue ver una rosa demoniaca real, la cual atrapa con su mano derecha.

Calais: ¿Qué? Esta rosa…

Cardinale: es una rosa para celebrar nuestro encuentro…

Calais: ¡Cardinale! Pero tú…

La rosa demoniaca empieza a exhalar un poderoso veneno que entumece y contamina el cuerpo del santo, al tiempo que más rosas rojas aparecen.

Calais: ¡maldito! ¿Por qué me atacas? – enciende su cosmos.

Cardinale: ¿no lo adivinas? Me quitaré los estorbos como tú que me impiden tomar la cabeza de Athena… ¡ROSAS DEMONÍACAS REALES!

Las rosas siguen atormentando a Acuario, pero este lanza su polvo de diamantes disipando todas las flores demoniacas.

Calais: ¡maldito traidor…EJECUCIÓN DE LA AURORA!

El santo de Piscis salta evitando el ataque.

Calais: ¡ha esquivado mi técnica más poderosa!

Cardinale: eso cualquier santo dorado podría hacerlo…

Calais: ¡¿Cómo?!

Cardinale: la rosa que tocaste no era una flor ordinaria, pertenece a las rosas demoniacas reales, la cual ha disminuido tus cinco sentidos, por eso tu ejecución de aurora ni siquiera fue lanzada a la velocidad de la luz…eso sin contar que has gastado tus fuerzas para quitarte las rosas…

Calais: ¡eres un demonio y la pagarás! – dice tratando de moverse sin éxito.

Cardinale: ¡es tu fin…clavaré mi técnica más poderosa en tu corazón y será tu fin…ROSA SANGRIENTA!

El santo de Piscis se dispone a ejecutar su técnica pero repentinamente sus movimientos son restringidos por una corriente de aire helado que circunda su cintura.

Cardinale: ¡maldito!

Calais: ¡KOLISO! Ahora te acabaré, los traidores en este sagrado Santuario deben desaparecer…

El santo dorado de Acuario se disponía a eliminar al traidor de Piscis, usando su técnica más poderosa mientras éste estaba paralizado.


	4. La resurrección del santo maldito

Capítulo 4: la resurrección del santo maldito por los dioses.

Casa de Piscis.

El santo del último templo estaba inmovilizado en el combate contra el guardián de la vasija preciosa, quien estaba por usar su técnica más mortífera, tras haberlo paralizado con sus círculos helados.

Cardinale: ¿crees que tu hielito podría conmigo? ¡ROSAS PIRAÑAS! – libera su ken sobre los vientos helados desgarrándolos y siendo completamente liberado.

Calais: HAS Liberado usted ...

Cardinale: esas rosas pueden destruir lo que sean, son igual a las pirañas…pero ahora…irán dirigidas a ti, ¡ROSAS PIRAÑAS!

Calais: no eres el único que puede neutralizar tus ataques…

Las rosas pirañas se dirigen amenazantes contra su enemigo pero antes de que lastimen a éste son congeladas y destruidas.

Cardinale: ¡ha podido congelar mis rosas negras también!

Calais: te arrepentirás te haberme atacado cobardemente, ¡POLVO DE DIAMANTES!

El santo de Piscis lanza un sinfín de rosas negras para protegerse girando a su alrededor, pero el ataque glacial expulsa a las rosas y alcanzan a su enemigo, causándoles daños e incrustándolo contra la pared, un hilo de sangre surge desde sus labios.

Calais: ¡no tendré compasión…eres una lacra Cardinale, no esperaba esto de ti, pensé que tenias honor! – enciende su cosmos expandiéndolo en todo el recinto.

Cardinale: me estás subestimando, soy un santo de oro, ¡ROSAS PIRAÑAS!

Calais: ¡tus inútiles rosas no te servirán!

Las rosas son congeladas, acto seguido Cardinale lanza las rosas demoniacas, las cuales sufren la misma suerte.

Calais: debes aceptar tu suerte, tu muerte es impostergable para la suerte del Santuario…

Cardinale: crees que has neutralizado todas mis técnicas pero no es asi… - sonríe con gran confianza.

Calais: ¿Qué?

Cardinale: ¡mírate pecho! – dice señalando.

Calais: ¡no es posible, una rosa sangrienta!

Cardinale: en unos segundos morirás…

El santo de Acuario se resiente de la herida y tambalea.

Cardinale: la tiré en mi último envió de rosas negras, eso significa que ya lleva un par de minutos en acción, la rosa sangrienta tiene la mitad roja y la mitad blanca…

Calais: eso significa que he perdido la mitad de mi sangre…

Cardinale: eres listo…ahora debo rematarte…

Calais: ¡nunca seria vencido por alguien como tú!

El santo de Acuario enciende su cosmos a su límite, el templo comienza a congelarse lentamente, el santo de Piscis mira asombrado y asustado, de pronto la rosa blanca se cristaliza y se destruye.

Cardinale: ¡no es posible! El templo de los peces se está congelando con su cosmos… - retrocede.

Calais: saborea tus últimos minutos de vida Piscis…

Cardinale: ¡no creas que me daré por vencido!

El santo de la doceava casa intenta atacar pero pronto advierte que sus pies han sido congelados también.

Cardinale: ¡no es posible! Las romperé con mis rosas pirañas…

Calais: ¡antes de eso serás sepultado!

El santo de Acuario junta sus dos manos dispuesto a ejecutar su mejor técnica, la ejecución aurora, el santo de Piscis no tiene tiempo de usar su ataque y se encuentra a merced.

Voz: ¡espera!

Calais: esa voz…Patriarca…

Patriarca: no es momentos de conflictos internos…una gran amenaza se cierne sobre el Santuario en estos momentos, quizá más peligrosa que el mismo Hades…

Calais: ¡¿de qué habla su santidad?! – dice dejando de lado su postura.

El santo de Piscis libera sus piernas con sus rosas negras.

Cardinale: según Shijima el santo legendario de Ofiuco, aquel que solo era un cuento mitológico renacerá…

Calais: ¿te refieres a aquel que podía resucitar a los muertos? ¿Y que por ello ha sido castigado por los olímpicos…?

Patriarca: de ser así, tendremos que estar unidos si no queremos perecer…por la ira de los dioses…la profecía dice que si aquel que fuera atrapado por los sellos de los truenos, se levantaba entre los vivos, la ira de los cielos caería sobre la tierra…

Calais: dice la leyenda que aquel hombre era venerado y querido por todos los santos, el les daba esperanza de vivir, el traía luz en el momento de las tinieblas…

Patriarca: ¡Asclepio! El hijo mortal de Apolo…hozó romper el orden cósmico y por ello desato la ira de los dioses…

Cardinale: ¡pero se supone que tan solo era un mito!

Calais: ¡entonces de él es este cosmos inconmensurable que surge entre las doce casas, está deseoso de venganza!

Patriarca: ¡retomen sus puestos y guarden energía, para alguna batalla con sentido! – gira media vuelta y se va a sus aposentos.

Calais: espero que te conviertas en un mártir para que no tenga que convertirte yo en un difunto traidor…

Cardinale: no durarás nada en el campo de batalla, tu vida se extingue irremediablemente, es una cuestión de tiempo…no vivirás para ver cumplida la leyenda…

Calais: ¡palabras Cardinale palabras!

Dice el santo al tiempo que se retira a custodiar su templo.

Salida del templo de Escorpio.

Shiryu: ¡siento un cosmos gigantesco, proviene de unos metros más adelante…!

Jabbah: ¡espera Dragón…no vayas solo…!

Shiryu: tu, has venido… ¿Qué sucede?

Jabbah: algo terrible está sucediendo unos metros más adelante, es necesario que vayamos todos…todo parece indicar que algo temible está por suceder…

Shiryu: ¡vamos de inmediato!

Los santos siguen unos metros, a medida que se acercaban el cosmos hostil era más grande.

Jabbah: ¡es seguro en las ruinas del templo maldito…!

Shiryu: ¿el templo maldito…? Que quieres decir con eso…

La energía crecía y comenzaba a reconstruirse de las ruinas un imponente templo.

Shiryu: ¡un templo está apareciendo a lo lejos…! – dice perplejo.

Jabbah: ya comprenderás Dragón…aunque me gustaría estar equivocado…

Los santos se acercan rápidamente y se encuentran con el templo, en el cual estaba tallada la figura de dos serpientes enfrentadas.

Jabbah: ese emblema…sin dudas pertenece a Ofiuco…

Shiryu: ¿a la constelación de Ofiuco? ¿Qué significa todo esto…?

Jabbah: en la era mitológica hubo un decimotercer santo dorado, con su enorme poder ha sanado a innumerables personas, que padecían enfermedades, algunas incluso terminales, no, eso no es todo, también ha sido capaz de revivir a los muertos…

Shiryu: mi maestro una vez me ha mencionado la leyenda, pero no puedo creer que sea cierta…

Jabbah: según la leyenda ese hombre ha sido eliminado, pero el cosmos que siento es temible…

Shiryu: de todas maneras tengo que llegar con Athena…

Jabbah: vamos, no podemos permanecer impasibles ante la situación…

Los santos entran en el decimotercer templo.

Templo de Ofiuco.

Los santos del Dragón y Escorpio entran al templo logrando ver una cripta, con intensa actividad cósmica en la cual podía apreciarse unos sellos relampagueantes, los cuales parecían apagarse progresivamente.

Jabbah: ¿un sello?

Shiryu: este sello, son los rayos de…

Jabbah: …del dios que encerró a Ofiuco…

Repentinamente los sellos se apagan y la cripta comienza a resquebrajarse dejando apreciar una luz entre las hendiduras, cuando éstas se rompen la intensidad crece cegando a los santos, quienes se tapan los ojos. Cuando el resplandor cede un poco logran ver la silueta de un hombre.

Shiryu: eso… ¡Parce una momia!

Jabbah: tiene un cosmos muy poderoso. – pensaba.

La figura de un cuerpo aborrecible y deteriorado por milenios, pero increíblemente conservado aparecía ante ellos, una especie de momificación o petrificación natural parecía haber ejercido sobre él.

Shiryu: ¿Que está ocurriendo?

Jabbah: ¡parece que su cuerpo fuese a romperse!

Repentinamente ante la incrédula mirada de los santos, el cuerpo momificado comienza a agrietarse y de él emerge la figura de un joven de cabello castaño y esbelta figura, e inmediatamente es cubierta por un brillo dorado que surge del fondo del templo maldito.

Voz: Soy Asclepio de Ofiuco…finalmente he regresado a la vida, como la serpiente que muda de piel, durante eras mi existencia ha sido borrada por los olímpicos, han pasado más de 8.500 años… pero nada es para siempre…los sellos también tiene su caducidad, ¡mi momento es ahora! Zeus y el Olimpo caerán, acompáñenme y llevemos a cabo la venganza de la humanidad…

Shiryu: ¿Asclepio? Es el santo legendario de Ofiuco… - pensó.

Jabbah: ¿a qué te refieres?

Asclepio: Zeus pagara sus delitos, y para empezar tomaré la vida de Athena…su hija predilecta…la cual he protegido con mi vida y no he recibí su protección cuando los dioses vinieron a buscarme…

Shiryu: ¡no dejaremos que nadie tome la vida de Athena, nosotros la protegeremos, por somos sus santos y le hemos jurado lealtad!

Asclepio: nadie se pondrá oponer a mi voluntad…todos los santos deben unirse a mí…juntos terminaremos con la tiranía de los dioses…

Jabbah: el cosmos de este hombre está lleno de resentimientos… - pensaba.

Shiryu: ¡no puedo permitir que alguien quiera atentar contra la vida de Athena…usaré mi técnica más poderosa en contra de ti, LOS CIEN DRAGONES SUPREMOS DE LUSHAN!

Los cien dragones majestuosos en dirección al serpentario, el santo dorado de Ofiuco levanta su vara y el ataque del Dragón es bloqueado, el santo de Escorpio mira estupefacto.

Shiryu: ¿qué…? ¿Cómo pudo detener los cien dragones?

Asclepio: como dije antes nadie puede oponerse a mi voluntad…

Jabbah: levantarse en contra de Athena es levantarse en contra del Santuario…

Asclepio: ¡yo soy el Santuario! Yo protejo a la humanidad…

Jabbah: ¡hereje arrogante…conoce la aguja del escorpión, AGUJA ESCARLATA!

El santo del Escorpión corre velozmente hacia su enemigo y dispara siete agujas escarlatas, pero Ofiuco genera una esfera dorada que lo bloquea.

Jabbah: no es posible, mi aguja venenosa no ha podido atravesar su defensa…

Shiryu: este hombre es demasiado poderoso…

Asclepio: ¿piensas que tu aguja venenosa me causaría algún daño? – se ríe. – Tonto, ninguna de sus técnicas es una amenaza… ¡atácame con todo tu cosmos de vuelta! No me defenderé…

Jabbah: ¡te daré lo que me pides…AGUJA ESCARLATA! – el santo dispara las dos agujas, las cuales encajan en el enemigo, el cual se resiente del impacto, aunque lo soporta en pie.

Shiryu: ¿pero porque no ha usado la protección de su caduceo? – exclama.

Jabbah: ahora que mi veneno te ha alcanzado estás perdido, a medida que pase el tiempo la batalla me será más favorable…

Asclepio: ¿la verdad crees que un veneno podría matarme a mí…?

El santo maldito toca sus heridas y extrae la aguja cósmica del Escorpión, luego la analiza y con su cosmos la transforma en otra aguja diferente, la cual se inyecta directamente en el pecho.

Shiryu: ¿Qué acaba de hacer?

Asclepio: he descifrado ya tu veneno, y encontrado un antídoto, no importa cuántas agujas me alcancen, será totalmente inútil, ya no me es menester defenderme de ellas…

Jabbah: ¡vamos a ver si es verdad! ¡AGUJA ESCARLATA! – el santo dispara doce agujas venenosas, las cuales su enemigo se prepara a recibir simplemente fortaleciendo su musculaturas, todas las agujas lo alcanzan y solo logran tambalearlo, ni una gota de sangre asoma sobre los orificios de éste.

Asclepio: cuantas veces tendré que decírtelo, tu técnica no me afecta…

Jabbah: esas heridas deberían haber sido dilatadas por el veneno de la aguja, provocando una profunda hemorragia interna entumeciendo tus músculos, atrofiando tu sistema nervioso y disminuyendo tus sentidos rápidamente, sin embargo dispare las catorce agujas solo para poder disparar la última…

Asclepio: ¿a qué te refieres?

Jabbah: ¡este es el aguijón del escorpión…ANTARES!

El santo dorado corre rápidamente sobre su enemigo y clava Antares.

Asclepio: ¿Qué es esto? – se retuerce de dolor. – Tengo un tremendo ardor en mi cuerpo como si me estuviera quemando por dentro… ¿cómo es posible que el veneno de la aguja este haciendo efecto en mí cuando ya me he inmunizado ante su toxina?

Shiryu: está acabado, se ha confiado demasiado… - pensaba.

Jabbah: este es el final, la toxina de Antares es diferente a la aguja escarlata, es mucho más poderosa, de hecho me sorprende que aun estés vivo pero de seguro te quedan segundos, lo lamento por ti, el dolor debe ser insoportable…los guerreros sagrados no deben levantar sus puños contra dioses…

Asclepio: ¡TRANFUSIÓN ALQUIMICA! – su cuerpo se irradia de luz, al tiempo que un líquido negro emerge del aguijón Antares, siendo expulsado el veneno de su cuerpo, inmediatamente después todas sus heridas cicatrizan y en tan solo unos instantes sanan por completo.

Jabbah: ¡no es posible!

Shiryu: ¡ha expulsado el veneno de Antares!

Asclepio: ¡ni siquiera un dios puede huir de su destino, es hora que los dioses paguen por todo lo que me han hecho…! – extiende su báculo de la serpiente y lanza un ráfaga dorada que derriba a los santos.

Jabbah: ¡que poder tiene…nuestros ataques no le causan ningún efecto…!

De pronto irrumpen el Cisne y Sagitario.

Shiryu: ¡Hyoga!

Hyoga: ¡qué bueno encontrarte! Temía que te hayas perdido en los confines del tiempo…

Quirón: así que la leyenda era cierta…finalmente ha renacido el ser que ha sido castigado por los olímpicos… - dice con diplomacia Sagitario.

Asclepio: así es…el sello de los dioses, el cual apresaba mi alma desde los primeros tiempos, ha sido liberado…los olímpicos pagarán por castigarme, los santos de oro se tendrán que unir, y la primera olímpica en caer será Athena…

Hyoga: ¿Por qué dices que Athena es tu enemiga?

Asclepio: Athena…ella me ha dado la espalda, pese a ser su santo dorado más bondadoso…ha dejado que la ira de los dioses me extermine, ahora he vuelto a la vida… ¡El fin ha llegado!

Quirón: todos conocemos la leyenda, sabemos que con tu generosidad has salvado la vida de innumerables enfermos…pero…Athena es nuestra diosa…

Asclepio: mi poder fue una amenaza para el orden natural de las cosas según su entender, los dioses en realidad quieren castigarnos, si engañamos a la muerte se sienten sin poder… - aprieta sus puños y sube su mirada como dirigiéndose a los cielos. - ¡Zeus la pagarás…pagarás todo lo que me has hecho, los dioses sufrirán mi venganza!

Hyoga: ¡nosotros somos santos de Athena, pero no dudaremos en protegerla de las manos de quien sea…!

Asclepio: no, Athena es una olímpica, es la hija predilecta de Zeus, es que acaso piensas que ella luchará contra su padre, no seas estúpido, el lazo que la une es más fuerte que los que pueda tener con los humanos…ellos son familia, la familia de los dioses, es irrelevante si lo comprendes o no, ¡no importa cuántos me quieran detener, todo será en vano! – eleva su cosmos.

Hyoga: ¡no lo creas así, parece que no nos entendemos, no dejaré que nadie atente contra la vida de nuestra diosa…EJECUCIÓN AURORA!

Shiryu: ¡en él Hagas Hyoga! - Dados gritando.

Asclepio: ¡estúpido, tus ataques no me lastimarán!

El santo dorado detiene con su mano el ataque y lo regresa al Cisne que es arrastrado varios metros, cayendo al suelo herido.

Hyoga: ha devuelto mi ejecución aurora… ¿Será que nunca me he enfrentado a un enemigo tan poderoso?

Quirón: ¡tiene un increíble poder…! ¡Pero yo soy un verdadero santo que lucha solo por Athena…porque ella es la que puede libera a la humanidad de las penas que la afligen y de la ira de los dioses, RAYO ATÓMICO!

Asclepio: ¡eso no te servirá…! – levanta su báculo creando una esfera dorada que lo protege.

Quirón: ¡mi poder no le alcanza!

Shiryu: ¡esa es una barrera muy poderosa, solo creada con su cosmos!

Quirón: ¡yo nunca me daría por vencido por tan poco, como no alcanzar a mi enemigo a la primera! ¡RAYO ATÓMICO!

El ataque de Sagitario desprende una enorme cantidad de meteoros poderosos que irradian una gran cantidad de volteos y electricidad, los cuales golpean en la esfera de energía hasta que finalmente empieza a resquebrajarse. El santo de Ofiuco asombrado empieza a esquivar los meteoros pero le resulta imposible evadirlos a todo, y termina siendo golpeado, recibiendo varios daños y cayendo al suelo.

Jabbah: ¡increíble Quirón…has podido atravesar su defensa…!

Asclepio: ¡eres poderoso Sagitario, pero algo así no será suficiente para oponerse a mi venganza…! –Se levanta y enciende su cosmos.

Quirón: ¡que cosmos tan amenazante…debo ver su ataque…!

Asclepio: ahora conocerás mi poder, ¡DESTELLO DE LA SUPERNOVA!

El santo junta sus dos manos, la constelación del serpentario se dibuja en sus espaldas, la luz en sus extremidades empieza a concentrarse produciendo un gran calor con el brillo, y luego con la palma de su mano derecho lanza un poderoso resplandor. El santo de Sagitario recibe el impacto cayendo contra la pared del templo.

Jabbah: ¡Quirón!

Quirón: ha evitado matarme, su cosmos…siento que tiene bondad a pesar de su sed de venganza, no es igual al de nuestros enemigos…acaso este hombre…- pensó al tiempo que se levantaba herido.

Los santos de Andrómeda, Pegaso, y Libra aparecen en la entrada del templo de la serpiente.

Hyoga: ¡Shun! ¿Y Seiya?

Shiryu: ¡no puede ser él!

Tenma: ¡sí Shun me confundió con él!

Shun: ¡el es Tenma de Pegaso! yo también lo confundí con Seiya…

El santo de Libra interrumpe la conversación.

Dohko: lo sabía, el mensaje de Suikyo era cierto, finalmente el santo legendario ha aparecido, la justicia abandono el Santuario, este hombre es la verdadera justicia…

Asclepio: así es Libra… ¡nosotros restituiremos la justicia al Santuario…!

Dohko: ¡los santos dorados que realmente buscan la justicia te seguirán…!

Cuando los santos hablaban irrumpe Capricornio.

Izou: ¡así que eres tú, el guerrero de la leyenda! ¡Asclepio el magnánimo!

Asclepio: ¡Capricornio, tú eres quien blande la espada de la justicia!

Izou: la blandiré solo por la justicia…

Shiryu: ¡no puedo creer que usted venerable maestro, le dé las espaldas a Athena…!

Dohko: la balanza ya lo ha determinado Shiryu, la justicia está con el decimotercer santo…te mostrare algo Shiryu… - el santo de oro se quita su armadura dorada.

Cuando el tótem se forma la balanza se encuentra con más peso en uno de los platillos.

Shiryu: ¡no puede ser, la balanza se ladea hacia el poder! No hay justicia…

Hyoga: ¿Qué significa esto?

Shiryu: la armadura de Libra es capaz de medir la justicia, y en estos momentos el equilibrio de lo justo se ha roto hacia el poder…

El Dragón es interrumpido por el santo del cabrío.

Izou: ¡quienes no están con la justicia son traidores…!

Hyoga: ¿traidores nosotros? Esto debe ser un truco, es imposible que Athena haya abandonado la justicia…

Shiryu: ¡es cierto Hyoga, nosotros pelearemos por Athena, no somos unos traidores!

Izou: pareces no entender nada, mataremos a todos los que se opongan… ¡EXCÁLIBUR! – lanza contra el dragón.

Shiryu: ¡Excalibur!

Los dos santos se embisten usando su golpe cortante, chocando ambas espadas, provocando un gran destello de luces y chispas, Capricornio tiene un poco de sangre y se le triza un poco la armadura en la parte del brazo, mientras que el Dragón tiene una herida más pronunciada y el brazo de su armadura fue separada en dos.

Izou: ¿cómo es posible que sepas usar excálibur?

El santo de Escorpio se acerca a Capricornio.

Jabbah: ¡estos santos de bronce vienen del futuro, él usa ésta técnica porque le fue traspasada por el Capricornio de su era!

Izou: vaya, no puedo creer lo crédulo que eres para creer en esas patrañas…

Los santos de Cáncer y Fénix irrumpen.

Ikki: ¡Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga!

Shun: ¡Ikki, hermano, has llegado!

Death Toll: ¡oh gran maestro! – Rueda hacia los pies del serpentario, quedando finalmente su cara frente al decimotercero santo dorado. – ¡Oh gran maestro, bienaventurado estos ojos que te ven…!

Asclepio: ¿tú quién eres? ¿Capaz de sobrevivir a una postura semejante?

Death Toll: soy el santo de Cáncer, he sufrido la marioneta cósmica, mi cuerpo está maltrecho, pero debido a mí poder aún puedo combatir…

Asclepio: tus huesos deben estar destruidos, tus músculos desgarrados, tu sistema nervioso debe estar colapsado en un profundo e infinito dolor… ¿cómo es que haces para soportar tan terrible infierno en vida?

Death Toll: es por mi orgullo de caballero dorado, que no pueda caminar no significa que no pueda pelear… - dice revoleando los ojitos.

Asclepio: tu sufrimiento ha de terminar, voy a sanar tu cuerpo y podrás volver a caminar…

El santo maldito se acerca al herido santo de Cáncer y empuñando su vara con forma de serpiente empieza a emanar una enorme luz.

Death Toll: ¡maravilloso…! – mueve sus brazos y estira sus huesos. ¡Puedo moverme como antes…! – se arrodilla haciendo reverencia. - ¡Como podré agradecer toda tu benevolencia…!

Ikki: ¡ha curado las heridas que la marioneta cósmica causo en Death Toll…increíble…! – pensando.

Shun: ¡sus habilidades curativas exceden cualquier cosa que haya podido imaginar…si la leyenda es cierta este hombre ha resucitado a los muertos con su poder divino! – reflexionando.

Shiryu: ¡un cosmos muy poderoso está llegando a este templo!

Asclepio: otro santo dorado, ¿Virgo te nos unirás…?

Shijima: soy un ferviente seguidor de la verdad, ¿es lo correcto traicionar a Athena…? me temo que no, sin embargo tampoco puedo ignorar la historia…

Asclepio: comprendo, te demostrare el verdadero poder para imponer la justicia, la balanza ya lo ha demostrado…

Dohko: mira esto Shijima… - señala la balanza desequilibrada hacia el lado del poder.

Shijima: esto es increíble…la justicia no se encuentra del lado de Athena… está realmente con este hombre…

Ikki: ¡no puedo creer que tantos sean traidores entre los santos dorados!

Asclepio: ¿cómo ser fiel a una diosa que no es justa? Ustedes son unos necios que se oponen a la verdad de la balanza…

Shiryu: Ikki, deja… - murmura a su compañero.

Shun: es cierto, esto sucedió en el pasado, nosotros no debemos modificar lo que pase en la historia…y si no llegamos dentro del tiempo previsto… - lo dice a sus contemporáneos.

Hyoga: debemos cumplir el objetivo de robar la espada de Hades antes de que pasen tres días, si en ese tiempo no volvemos quedaremos atrapados para siempre en este tiempo…

Shun: Cronos también nos dijo que no debíamos modificar el pasado…

Ikki: ahora entiendo…no sabía de todo esto...me temo que ya he alterado los cursos de algunas vidas…

Los santos de bronce se preparan para abandonar el templo.

Asclepio: ¡esperen! – dice con autoridad.

Hyoga: ¿acaso quieres detenernos?

Asclepio: ¡no puedo permitir que ustedes causen semejante cambios en el espacio tiempo, abandonando la justicia y se vayan así como así! Ustedes son los responsables de unir las dimensiones, eso desatara la ira de los dioses…y por ello es que debemos de vencerlos ahora…

Ikki: ¡maldito! – aprieta su puño.

Dohko: unos cosmos peligrosos se acercan rápidamente hacia el templo de Libra…

Shijima: ¡esos tres cosmos…! Pero es imposible, ellos deberían haber muerto con las puertas de buda…

Asclepio: ¡Libra, ustedes quienes custodian los templos inferiores deben bajar a protegerlos!

Dohko: ¡yo bloquearé su paso!

Shijima: ¡es cierto, es necesario que los guardianes de los primeros templos vayamos a nuestras posiciones…!

Death Toll: iré al templo del gran Cangrejo… - dice risueño haciendo una reverencia afeminada a Ofiuco.

Los santos de oro retornan a sus templos esperando encontrarse con la guerra.


	5. El motivo de la rebelión

**Capítulo 5: el motivo de la rebelión.**

**El Santuario 1990, ruinas del Templo de Ofiuco.**

El santo femenino de plata de Ofiuco que había vuelto en sí, empieza a experimentar nuevamente un malestar.

Shaina: ¿¡que me está pasando!?¡Algo le ocurre a mi cuerpo…! – su cuerpo empieza a sentir alterada su voluntad, un poderoso cosmos la envolvía.

Marín: ¡Shaina!¿Qué te ocurre?

Shaina: ¡pronto el fin llegará…!

Marín: ¿el fin de que…?

Shaina: no te interpongas, siento que debo despertar aquello…

Marín: ¿despertar? ¿Te refieres ha?– exclama sorprendida.

El santo femenino de Ofiuco siente que su voluntad vuelve levemente en sí, su rostro se relaja.

Shaina: eso quizás sea la solución…

Marín: ¿Qué pretendes despertar?

Shaina: no, déjalo, nunca lo entenderás, quítate… - sigue removiendo en las ruinas del templo.

Marín: ¡escucha Shaina, trata de volver en sí!

El santo femenino del Águila se acerca para detenerla, pero la de Ofiuco la golpea con una patada.

Marín: ¡no dejaré que despiertes aquello que buscas, ese hombre maldito no tiene que revivir!

Shaina: ¡Marín, no podrás detenerme!

Marín: ¡eso está por verse…METEOROS!

Ofiuco evita los meteoros con gran agilidad y salta.

Shaina: ¡GARRA DEL TRUENO!

La técnica golpea en su enemiga, que cae al suelo, su armadura de plata es agrietada en algunos puntos.

Marín: ¡detente Shaina, tú no eres mi enemiga! – dice en el suelo herida.

Shaina: nadie puede entrometerse en mi camino…

Marín: ¿será el santo maldito quien está poseyendo su cuerpo? Parece no haber ningún error… - pensaba.

El santo femenino de Ofiuco excava en la tierra hasta que encuentra un imponente caduceo que irradiaba una poderosa energía.

Marín: ¡espera Shaina, no lo hagas!

Shaina: ¡es hora de despertar la armadura maldecida! – sujeta con sus manos el báculo.

Una enorme simbiosis se genera del contacto entre la armadura plateada y el símbolo de la medicina.

Marín: ¿qué está sucediendo?

La armadura de plata empieza a resquebrajarse, desde adentro de ella empieza a extenderse una imponente armadura dorada, una oscura energía sale dispersada, la oscuridad pronto es extinguida por una luz dorada resplandeciente, Shaina vestía la armadura de oro de Ofiuco finalmente.

Marín: ¡Shaina! ¿Qué significa todo esto?

Shaina: ¿Shaina dices? Yo ya no soy esa mujer…

Marín: el santo maldito de Ofiuco… - dice asustada.

Voz: mi nombre es Asclepio…

Marín: ¡no es posible, siento el cosmos del ángel que había venido por la vida de Seiya! Maldición…si esto sigue así…de todas maneras no tendré ninguna posibilidad de detener a este ser…

El santo femenino se marcha rápidamente a los jardines del Santuario, en dónde Seiya estaba en peligro, dejando sola a Shaina de Ofiuco.

**Guerra santa del siglo XVIII**

**Templo de Libra.**

Cirene: ¡el templo de Libra, gracias al poder del señor Hades y su protección hemos podido pasar el templo de la Virgen!

Egmont: ¡deprisa! No perdamos nuestro tiempo…

Los espectros de Basilisco, Minotauro y Alruane se topan con santos dorados que regresaban.

Dohko: ¿a dónde creen que van espectros?

Cécrope: ¡a tomar la vida de Athena por supuesto!

Shijima: así que lograron sobrevivir a las puertas de buda…todavía no entiendo por qué…

Cirene: eso se debe al gran poder del señor Hades, nosotros los espectros somos guerreros inmortales, la puerta de la vejez no significa nada para nosotros…

Shijima: comprendo…así que era eso…su gran maestro los bendice contra el paso del tiempo…

Dohko: ¡Shijima, Death Toll! ¡Vuelvan a sus templos!

Shijima: está bien, ten cuidado…

Death Toll: con su permiso señores.

Dohko: ¡no te preocupes, seré cuidadoso!

Los santos de Cáncer y Virgo caminan cadenciosamente al lado de los espectros.

Cirene: ¿Acaso huyen de nosotros?

Shijima: no sean presumidos, yo no huiría jamás de espectros como ustedes…Libra los acabará a ustedes y su arrogancia…

Death Toll: ¡si si con Dohko será suficiente! Nosotros iremos a cortar el paso a los que vengan… - voltea con gracia hacia Libra. - Dohko asegúrate de matarlos de matarlos bien muertitos…

Cécrope: ¡cállate afeminado! – aprieta su puño.

Los dos santos de oro se van del templo sin mirar, los espectros se disponen a seguirlos.

Dohko: ¡yo soy su rival!

Cécrope: ¡insensato! ¿Piensas luchar contra los tres?

Dohko: ¡claro que sí, mi cosmos se ha fortalecido…ninguno pasará de Libra!

Cécrope: eso está por verse… ¡HACHA APLASTADORA!

Dohko: eso no servirá… ¡mi escudo de Libra es indestructible!

El espectro golpea el escudo provocando varias fisuras, el santo del impacto queda con la guardia baja.

Egmont: ¡muere…GUILLOTINA DE FLORES SANGRIENTAS!

El ataque golpea a un aturdido santo, su casco es destruido y es herido con un corte en el cuello.

Dohko: malditos, es posible que sus cosmos se igualen a un santo dorado…

El santo de Libra se levanta.

Egmont: te has levantado, haré rodar tu cabeza al suelo… ¡GUILLOTINA DE FLORES SANGRIENTAS!

El santo de Libra evita la técnica.

Egmont: ¿qué?

Dohko: ¡DRAGÓN VOLADOR!

La técnica impacta en el espectro, que sale volando, cayendo violentamente al suelo, su sapuris presenta importantes daños.

Cécrope: ¡Egmont!

Egmont: ha esquivado mi guillotina…

Dohko: no son lo suficientemente poderosos para retar a los santos de oro…

Cirene: ¡cállate! Ahora te demostrare el poder del Basilisco… ¡ALETAZO DE ANIQUILACIÓN!

El espectro genera un fuerte torbellino, el santo dorado cruza sus brazos para no ser arrastrado.

Dohko: ¡este viento no es tan temible como tú crees!

Cirene: idiota no subestimes el poder de mi viento…

Dohko: ¿Qué? Mi cuerpo se paraliza…

El viento arrastra a Libra, este cae golpeado contra una de las paredes del templo.

Dohko: que paso…su viento no significaba una gran amenaza para mí… ¿Por qué ha pasado esto?

Cirene: ¡es porque las alas de mi sapuris están cargadas de mi veneno, el veneno del Basilisco!

Dohko: ahora lo entiendo… - dije tocándose su piel infectada.

Cirene: es tarde para que lo notes…ahora te mataré…

Voz: ¡espera!

Una silueta sale desde el fondo del templo.

Cirene: ¿quién eres?

Dohko: oh, eres tu…

Voz: soy Jabbah de Escorpio…parece que tienes un poco de problemas…

Cirene: ¡otro santo dorado, te venceré!

El espectro se lanza contra el santo del escorpión lanzando un poderoso ken, el santo lo evade con gran agilidad.

Jabbah: eres bueno…pero no me vencerás…

Cirene: ¡toma esto…ALETAZO DE ANIQUILACIÓN!

Jabbah: ¡AGUJA ESCARLATA!

La técnica del Basilisco voltea al santo, pero este se levanta con alguna que otra herida, el espectro siente tres punzadas en su cuerpo.

Cirene: ¿qué?

Jabbah: esa es la aguja escarlata, pronto perderás tus sentidos…

Cirene: ¡no me subestimes…ALETAZO DE ANIQUILACIÓN!

Dohko: ¡ese es el viento envenenado! Ten cuidado…

Jabbah: ese viento ya no me afectará…

Dohko: ¡ese viento no es igual al anterior, ten cuidado Jabbah…!

Cirene: ¡pronto te sentirás infectado, muere!

Jabbah: dije que algo así no funcionará… - se ríe y camina lentamente hacia adelante.

Cirene: ¿qué? Mi torbellino y mi veneno no le afectan…

Jabbah: el veneno no es ningún secreto para mí… ¡AGUJA ESCARLATA!

El santo dispara doce agujones más, el espectro cae al suelo, su sangre comienza a brotar.

Dohko: está acabado…

Jabbah: ya solo quedan dos…

Cirene: ¡no, no me dejaré vencer! – se levanta pese a sus heridas.

Dohko: ¡Jabbah, vuelve al templo del Escorpión! Yo sepultaré a estos malditos ahora mismo…

Cécrope: ¿qué? Sigue soñando… ¡GRAN HACHA APLASTADORA!

Egmont: ¡GUILLOTINA DE FLORES SANGRIENTAS!

Cirene: ¡ALETAZO DE ANIQUILACIÓN!

Dohko: ¡LOS CIEN DRAGONES SUPREMOS DE LUSHAN!

La técnica del santo de oro repele el ataque de los espectros y los asesina en una gran explosión.

Jabbah: maravilloso Dohko…volveré al templo del Escorpión…

**Templo de Ofiuco.**

El guardián del templo del serpentario junto con el santo de Capricornio y Sagitario se encontraba con los santos de bronce, los cuales estaban preparados para luchar si era necesario, hasta que una energía divina estremeció a todos los presentes.

Asclepio: ¡un cosmos muy superior al de cualquier santo se aproxima al templo…! ¿De quién se tratará? Parece que no puede tratarse de nadie más…

Shun: ese cosmos…es…

Asclepio: así que ha venido… - susurra.

Un aura dorada que emana una esencia divina cubre todo el templo de Ofiuco.

Shun: ¡Saori!

Shiryu: ¡Athena!

Quirón: ¿una niña? ¿Esta es nuestra verdadera diosa? – pensaba.

Izou: ¿acaso es ésta niña aquel bebe que encontramos en la estatua de Athena? – murmuraba con voz baja.

Asclepio: así que eres Athena…entonces si te acabo todo terminará…

Shun: ¡ten cuidado Saori, es peligroso! Este hombre es muy poderoso…

Athena: no te preocupes Shun. – dice volteándose y regresa. - Eres tú… ¡Asclepio…!

Asclepio: así es…soy aquel que ha sufrido la ira del Olimpo, he venido en busca de mi venganza, y la primera olímpica en caer serás tú…

Athena: no lo hagas Asclepio, tú eres un santo, luchemos juntos contra el mal… - dice con una postura conciliadora.

Asclepio: no creas que me engañaras, ¡DESTELLO DE LA SUPERNOVA!

El santo junta sus dos manos, la constelación del serpentario se dibuja en sus espaldas, la luz en sus extremidades empieza a concentrarse, produciendo un gran calor con el brillo, y luego con la palma de su mano derecha lanza un poderoso resplandor.

Shun: ¡Saori!

Izou: ¡que enorme resplandor! – dice tapándose la luz con sus manos.

Shiryu / Hyoga: ¡Athena!

Athena: detente Asclepio, ¡solo conseguirás dañar tu propio cuerpo!

La terrible técnica se detiene a centímetros de la diosa, y es reflejada, el santo de Ofiuco cae contra el suelo.

Quirón: a pesar de ser una niña es la verdadera Athena, no hay duda de ello…– pensaba.

Athena: ¿lo comprendes…? El poder en contra de un dios se regresa…

Asclepio: ¡yo soy como un dios, y mi venganza recién comienza, muere Athena!

Quirón: ¿será que a pesar de la bondad del corazón de Asclepio… está cegado por el resentimiento del destierro? - reflexionaba. - ¿Además…esta Athena será de verdad una diosa injusta…? – lo dice para sí mirando a la diosa.

El santo de Ofiuco lanza un ken que se detiene en la barrera de la diosa, pero no regresa sino que intenta atravesar el campo de fuerza.

Shun: ¡este hombre es una verdadera amenaza…!

Hyoga: ¡está tratando de atravesar la barrera de los dioses!

Shiryu: ¡la que produce que los ataques en contra de los dioses regresen!

La diosa de la guerra eleva su cosmos y el ken desaparece.

Asclepio: … ¡Este es el verdadero poder de Athena!

Athena: yo no soy la Athena de esta época…he venido del futuro a salvar al valeroso Seiya de Pegaso…tú no eres nuestro enemigo…

Asclepio: sé que no mientes, puedo verlo en tus ojos, pese a ser una niña el poder de su cosmos es digno de una diosa…pero si sus palabras son ciertas…entonces ese es el motivo por el cual la justicia te ha abandonado…

Quirón: ¿a qué te refieres?

Asclepio: está prohibido por los dioses atravesar las barreras del tiempo, y si Athena ha desobedecido esa orden, despertara la furia del Olimpo, ¿todo ello solo para salvar a un hombre…es eso acaso un acto justo? ¿Arriesgar a toda la humanidad por la vida de uno?

Quirón: Asclepio tiene razón, la humanidad no puede ser arriesgada por la vida de un solo hombre… - pensaba.

Izou: ¡es por esa razón que hace poco era un bebe y ahora es una niña, ella ha viajado en el tiempo…! – dice sorprendido.

Quirón: aún por amor…semejante riesgo no es propio de una diosa que, lucha desde tiempos antiguos por la justicia en la tierra…

Shun: Athena viene del futuro, Cronos al enviarla al pasado modifico mis telómeros, ha venido como un bebe, pero ahora va recuperando poco a poco su verdadero cuerpo…

Asclepio: ¿dime, insensata, como pretendes salvar la vida de aquel hombre?

Athena: …el Pegaso del futuro ha sido atravesado por la espada de Hades, cuenta con poco tiempo…en menos de dos días el morirá, por eso debemos destruir la espada del dios del inframundo… - le dice a todos y luego voltea hacia el santo de Ofiuco. - ¡Perdona mi debilidad Asclepio…no quería que el mundo pague la furia de los poderosos dioses…! Por eso no evite tu destierro…pero ahora no quiero volver a cometer el mismo error con Seiya…los dioses no tienen derecho a juzgar la vida de los hombres…así como no tenían derecho a juzgarte a ti…

Asclepio: Athena, he sido tu santo más benévolo y aún así me has abandonado, sin embargo…has viajado al pasado para salvar a ese hombre a pesar de levantar la furia de los dioses, ¿Cuál era la diferencia de hacerlo conmigo? – dice mirándola con resentimiento. - Pero puede que tu imprudencia me beneficie, el fin de la era del Olimpo se aproxima, ahora los santos levantaremos los puños contra los dioses…

Quirón: Y si tú no eres la Athena de esta era, ¿dónde está la diosa que se supone debía guiarnos en esta guerra?

Asclepio: mientras ésta Athena esté en ésta era, no podrá aparecer la que corresponde a este tiempo, una misma alma…no puede ocupar dos cuerpos al mismo tiempo, ni siquiera el alma de un dios…

Izou: entonces la justicia a abandonado a ésta Athena en el futuro, pero en nuestro tiempo Athena puede ser justa…

Quirón: es menester que ésta Athena regrese a su tiempo…y allí enfrente las consecuencias de su traición a la humanidad…

Athena: nosotros iremos ahora a cumplir con nuestro cometido, en menos de dos días regresaremos a nuestra era y su Athena podrá nacer…

Asclepio: ¡Athena! Tú estás retrasando la llegada de la verdadera Athena, interfiriendo en el curso del tiempo, ¿crees que puedes hacer lo que quieres por eres una diosa? ¿Es a una diosa caprichosa que deben seguir los santos?

Quirón: ¡Asclepio tiene razón!

Shiryu: ¡¿qué significa esto?!

El santo maldito de Ofiuco enciende su cosmos, los santos de Capricornio y Sagitario también lo encienden.

Shun: ¡detente Asclepio, no somos rivales, y no nos está permitido cambiar los hechos de la historia!

Asclepio: Athena ya ha modificado la historia, hay dos épocas que están ocupando un mismo lugar, nuestros tiempos se fusionan, una paralela creara un nuevo tiempo…

Athena: ¡Shun! Deja que yo enfrente mi juicio…

La diosa detiene con una fuerte mirada a Shun, y luego regresa sobre el santo de Ofiuco dispuesta a enfrentar las consecuencias de sus decisiones en el pasado mitológico.


	6. El juicio de Atenea Purgación de deudas

**Capítulo 6: el juicio de Atenea. Purgación de deudas.**

Los santos de bronce, Athena, y los santos de oro de Ofiuco, Sagitario y Capricornio se encontraban en el templo del serpentario, la diosa de la guerra estaba dispuesta a enfrentar a Ofiuco sin intervención de nadie más, por lo que enciende su cosmos, los presenten son envueltos en una esfera dorada.

Quirón: ¿qué está pasando…?

**Templo de Atenea.**

Los presentes aparecen en el templo de Atenea, ante la estatua.

Shiryu: ¡este lugar es…! – dice volteándose a la estatua de la diosa.

Hyoga: ¿cómo es posible que estemos en el templo de Atenea? – balbucea.

Quirón: se supone que es imposible teletransportarse en los doce templos…

Athena: yo soy la única que puede hacer esto, puesto que el Santuario se rige bajo mi voluntad desde los primeros tiempos…

Shiryu: acaso Saori planea… - pensaba.

Asclepio: así que has elegido que la estatua sea tu tumba…si esa es tu voluntad no puedo cuestionarla…

Izou: Asclepio, tal vez él…matará a la Athena del futuro, ¿para que aparezca la de nuestra era? – pensaba.

Quirón: ¡quizá este hombre quiere tomar la vida de nuestra diosa del futuro para evitar la furia de Cronos, o la del Olimpo! – reflexionaba.

Athena: ¡vamos Asclepio! Desquita tu rabia conmigo…quiero pagar mis deudas…

Quirón: ¡Athena!

Hyoga: ¡no dejaremos que toquen a Saori! – enciende su cosmos.

Izou: ¡no intervengas santo de bronce, esto no es asunto tuyo! – pone su mano recta sintiéndose el filo de su espada.

Athena: ¡Hyoga, santos de bronce, no intervengan!

El rostro del santo de Ofiuco lucia tenso, tratando de dilucidar internamente las intenciones de la diosa, pero inesperadamente aparece el Sumo Sacerdote atrás.

Shun: él es…

Hyoga: ¿el Patriarca del pasado? – murmura a sus camaradas de bronce.

Shun: ¡este es el hombre que quiso matar a la misma Athena!

Patriarca: ¡diosa Athena! – hace una reverencia.

Shun: ¡pero éste hombre intentó asesinarte! – dice alarmado.

Hyoga: ¡Saori desconfía!

Athena: ya les dije que no se preocupen…todo está bien…

Quirón: ¿por qué el Sumo Pontífice intento asesinar a Athena? – una gota de sudor recorre su frente. – ¿Además es un traidor? ¿O habrá visto en las estrellas aquello que Asclepio pensó y que la balanza de Libra demostró?

Athena: Patriarca…hace poco intentaste tomar mi vida, ¿has venido con la daga que puede matar a los dioses?

Patriarca: así es Athena…la tengo aquí mismo…

El líder de los ochenta y ocho santos saca de su atuendo la daga de oro, los presentes se encuentran todos tensos, intrigados por la extraña situación en la que se veían inmerso.

Shun: ¡cuidado Saori!

Athena: tranquilo Shun…

Izou: ¿es que Athena quiere pagar sus culpas con su vida? – pensaba.

Athena: ¡entrega esa daga a Asclepio!

El Patriarca entrega solemnemente la daga de oro al santo maldito por los dioses, el rostro de éste último no sale de su perplejidad.

Asclepio: ¡Athena! ¿Es acaso que no te importa tu vida?

Athena: ¿no querías tomar venganza? Deberías aprovechar la ocasión para llevar a cabo tus deseos…vamos Asclepio toma mi cabeza… - dice firmemente.

Shun: ¿en qué piensas Saori?

El cosmos de la diosa paraliza a los presentes a excepción del santo de Ofiuco.

Shiryu: ¡no puedo moverme! Athena realmente quiere morir… - pensaba.

Athena: ¡Shun! No quiero que ustedes resulten heridos, esta vez seré yo la sacrificada…

Hyoga: ¡Saori si tú mueres todo será en vano! – dice tratando de moverse sin éxito.

Asclepio: así que me entregas tu vida, ¡cumpliré tu deseo Athena!

El santo de Ofiuco se lanza sobre la diosa a gran velocidad con la intención de atacarla.

Quirón: ¡Athena!

Izou: ¡es su fin!

El santo maldito con la daga empuñada ejecuta un ataque que ciega con su energía a todos los presentes, la diosa resulta herida, su cuello sangra, se cae de rodillas. El santo de Andrómeda se acerca a la divinidad sosteniéndola de la espalda.

Tenma: ¡Athena!

Quirón: no uso toda su fuerza…

Athena: ¡Asclepio! Acaso tú…

Shiryu: ¡a pesar de su resentimiento no pudo hacerlo…!

Asclepio: aunque mi corazón clamaba venganza no pude hacerlo…es como si algo me hubiera detenido, la generosidad con la que me entregabas tu vida me ha conmovido…

Athena: es la única forma que encontré de ofrecer mis disculpas…así como los santos no han dudado en arriesgar sus vidas por mi desde tiempos antiguos…ha llegado la hora de que yo también arriesgue mi vida por ustedes… - dice entrecortado por las heridas.

Asclepio: todavía hay remedio…

El santo maldito se acerca con nobles intenciones empuñando su caduceo dispuesto a curar a Atenea.

Athena: no Asclepio, no es necesario…

El santo mira a los ojos a la diosa, tratando de comprender más allá de sus palabras.

Asclepio: ¡entiendo! Quirón, Izou vamos a custodiar nuestros templos…no sabemos si el ejército de Hades volverá a atacar…

Athena: ¡yo los enviaré!

La diosa teletransporta a los santos de oro en sus casas.

Shun: ¡Saori resiste!

Athena: ¿es que no entiendes Shun?

Hyoga: entonces tú…

La diosa toca con sus manos ensangrentada en la armadura de Pegaso, los otros santos miran comprendiendo cabalmente la situación.

Tenma: ¡¿pero Athena que haces?! Detente o morirás…

La armadura de Pegaso es restaurada de inmediato de sus daños.

Tenma: ¡es increíble, mi armadura nunca había tenido tanto poder! – se mira sorprendido.

La diosa de la guerra luce palidez en su rostro.

Hyoga: ¡Athena si sigues perdiendo sangre tú…!

Athena: no es momento para pensar en eso…yo todavía tengo algo que hacer…escucha Tenma…la sangre de dios en una armadura tiene un secreto muy grande…

Tenma: ¡¿cómo?!

Shiryu: cuando eleves tu cosmos a un nivel superior al séptimo sentido, tu armadura despertará su divinidad…

Tenma: ¿la divinidad de la armadura?

Shun: es la forma final de una armadura, su poder trasciende a las corazas de bronce, plata y oro…

Tenma: ¡increíble!

Hyoga: con el poder de la armadura podrás luchar incluso contra un dios…

Athena: ¡era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ti! Después de todo estoy interfiriendo en su tiempo…

La diosa se acerca a la estatua tocándola con su sangre.

Tenma: ¿qué hace? – murmura.

Shun: la sangre de Athena es la llave para tener su armadura…

Tenma: ¡increíble! Pero si sigue perdiendo sangre, morirá…

Shiryu: Pegaso, esa es la razón por la que Athena no quiso ser curada por Asclepio, y por la cual ofreció de esa forma su vida…

La estatua comienza a brillar cegando a los santos, esta se convierte en una pequeña armadura.

Athena: usaré esta armadura cuando vuelva a tener mis telómeros con mi verdadera edad…

Shun: ¡todo esto se debe a Cronos!

Hyoga: ¿cuáles serán las intenciones de Cronos?

Athena: el tiempo nos revelará todas nuestras inquietudes… ¡Vamos a invadir los infiernos de inmediato, Hades se encuentra allí…! Queda poco tiempo…

Tenma: ¡yo también iré…quiero reencontrarme con Alone!

Athena: tú no puedes venir…

Tenma: ¡pero…!

Shun: recuerda que nos está prohibido alterar los sucesos de la historia…

Ikki: es posible que algunos hechos se hayan alterado…

Shiryu: mi viejo maestro me dijo que el tiempo es casi inalterable, este busca la forma de encausar su curso…

Ikki: de todas maneras si no somos precavidos…el tiempo puede no encontrar la forma de acomodar los sucesos…

Shiryu: ¡Tenma, tu presencia es clave en la guerra santa!

Athena: ¡pronto vendrá la Athena de esta época! ¡Adiós Pegaso! – dice sonriendo.

La diosa y los santos abandonan el sitio, Pegaso observa cómo se marchan.

**Casa de Leo.**

El santo de Cáncer cruzaba por el templo del león, cuando llega a la entrada del templo, se encuentra con los cuerpos maltrechos de Káiser de Leo y Rembrandt de Leo.

Death Toll: ¡Káiser! ¡No puedo creer que un santo tan fuerte como tú haya caído en combate, eras quizás el más poderoso de los santos dorados! – llorando dice. – Tu muerte no ha sido en vano, has acabado con el último juez del Hades, me hubiera gustado que creas en mí, quizá nos reencontremos pronto en el más allá…

El santo sigue su trayecto hacia su templo.

**El Santuario, 1990.**

El ángel Touma se dirigía a cumplir su misión de tomar la cabeza de Seiya, la cual no había podido cumplir.

Touma: lástima que todavía no ha llegado Hyoga, de todos modos tengo que hacer rodar la cabeza de Seiya para que me quiten esta odiosa mascara…maldita Calisto, me las pagarás…Seiya, esta vez no escaparás… - dice acercándose al Pegaso.

Voz: ¡espera!

Touma: ¡tú…otra vez…!

Marín: ángel del cielo, yo protegeré a Seiya…aún a riesgo de mi vida…

Touma: ¡un santo de plata no es enemigo para un ángel! Abandona…

Marín: ¡METEOROS!

Las estrellas fugaces no consiguen dar alcance al enemigo.

Touma: ¡con esa velocidad no conseguirás detenerme!

Marín: ¡es muy veloz!

Touma: ¿será esta mujer mi hermana? No sé qué es lo que hace que piense eso… - pensaba para sí.

Marín: ¿qué ocurre? No debes subestimar a los santos de plata… ¡DESTELLO DEL AGUILA!

El santo femenino lanza una poderosa patada, el ángel la detiene con sus brazos.

Touma: ¡qué fuerte golpe de patada! Pero no te servirá… ¡ALTITUD MÁXIMA!

Marín: ¡es el mismo ataque que iba a usar contra Hyoga!

El ángel salta con las alas de su gloria, bajando a toda velocidad con su puño, impactando en la mujer guerrera que cae al suelo fuera de combate.

Touma: fuiste muy insistente, de todas maneras…no le di a ninguno de tus puntos vitales… - se acerca al cuerpo de Seiya. – vaya estupidez mi misión…debo matarlo…

El ángel se dispone a ejecutar un golpe de espada con su mano, pero un enorme cosmos lo perturba, el enviado del cielo voltea, su sorpresa era mayúscula, una energía abrumadora parecía estar a algunos metros…

**Casa de Cáncer.**

El santo baja a proteger la casa de Cáncer al sentir el ataque de los espectros.

Death Toll: el cosmos de varios espectros malignos han desaparecido… - inesperadamente su cuerpo es inmovilizado. - ¿qué es esto que está paralizando mi cuerpo? Es psicoquinesis al parecer…es un cosmos muy poderoso…

Una enorme masa viscosa de color violeta aparece ante los ojos del santo del cangrejo.

Death Toll: ¿qué es esta cosa tan asquerosa? ¿Un espectro?

Una mariposa maligna se siente desde la extraña sustancia.

Voz: soy el espectro Aika de Papillón, la mariposa del mundo de la muerte…

Death Toll: ¿pero cómo puedes ser tan horrible espectro?

Aika: no seas absurdo, esta no es mi verdadera forma…mi verdadera esencia es la más hermosa del mundo de la muerte…

Death Toll: ¡monstruo vanidoso! ¿Qué significa tu verdadera esencia? Acaso este extraño ser se transformará… - pensaba.

Aika: ¡pronto comprenderás que este es tu fin santo dorado! – se ríe.

Death Toll: ¿cómo llegaste a este sitio?

Aika: me he infiltrado junto con los otros espectros, pero decidí quedarme hasta aquí para desarrollar mi verdadera forma, la cual está muy próxima, sin embargo no pensé que me interrumpieran…

El espectro entumece el cuerpo de su enemigo con el poder de su psiquis.

Death Toll: no puedo ser vencido así…

El santo de Cáncer enciende su cosmos y se libera parcialmente de su parálisis.

Aika: ¿qué? Está logrando mover su cuerpo, es increíble que lo haga aunque sea levemente…

Death Toll: ¡toma esto…PUÑO DEL TODO BELLO CÁNCER!

El santo lanza un poderoso ataque de puño, pero no funciona.

Aika: ¿no pensarás vencerme con eso? – se ríe.

De pronto el espectro se convierte en un enorme gusano.

Death Toll: ¡oh se ha convertido en una enorme larva, que miedito…siempre me dieron asco los insectos y este es muy enorme…! - dice con voz estridente.

El santo de oro retrocede preso del miedo y la impresión.

Aika: ¡HILO DE SEDA!

La técnica del espectro envuelve al santo en un enorme capullo. El santo empieza a sentirse mal producto de la asfixia, aunque su mente divaga, pensando en el tortuoso camino que tuvo que recorrer Suikyo, el cual pudo conmover incluso su corrupto corazón, este lo hace encender su cosmos y liberarse del capullo.

Death Toll: ¡maldita larva! Casi muero de asfixia… - dice con la respiración agitada. – Pero, ¿Dónde se encuentra?

Aika: ¡acá Cáncer!

El santo voltea, millones de mariposas rodean el cuerpo del espectro, el cual mostraba su forma humana, su verdadera esencia, con una sapuris multicolor con unas enormes alas.

Death Toll: así que esa es tu verdadera forma…

Aika: y la consecuencia de eso es enterrarte acá mismo… ¡te mataré maldito!

El espectro con su mente hace girar el brazo del santo para quebrarlo pero este hace un movimiento con el que lo regresa a su lugar.

Aika: ¿qué haces? Por qué no te entregas si morirás de todos modos…

Death Toll: no moriré con un idiota como tú, eres igual a Vermeer…

Aika: ¿qué dices maldito? Él es un juez del Hades, cierra la boca…

El santo de Cáncer se libera levemente de la psicoquinesia y lanza un golpe que derriba al espectro, pero este se vuelve a poner en pie.

Aika: asi que no sabes darte por vencido…he escuchado que manejas el shekishiki, es una pena pero de nada te servirá contra los espectros, están indefenso ante nuestro poder…

Death Toll: no es mi única técnica… ¡ACUBENS!

El santo salta sobre el espectro, éste intenta huir pero es alcanzado con las piernas del primero, haciendo una grieta en la sapuris, pero su enemigo se conserva en pie y se teletransporta un metro atrás.

Death Toll: ¡no ha funcionado!

Aika: ¡tu cuerpo todavía está paralizado, no puedes usar toda su flexibilidad, ahora mis hadas te llevarán al mundo de la muerte!

Las hadas rodean al santo de oro.

Death Toll: ¿qué? Estas hadas están lastimando mi espíritu… - trata de cubrirse de los insectos. – quizá funcione las ondas infernales contra las mariposas, sería estupendo si logro deshacerme de ellas… - pensó… - ¡ONDAS INFERNALES!

Las mariposas no sufren ningún daño y se conservan hiriendo al santo.

Aika: olvídalo, las mariposas que uso son de las tinieblas, de los mismos infiernos, ¿qué daño le puede hacer algo así…? - se ríe.

Death Toll: ¡entonces huiré a donde no puedan encontrarme!

El santo de oro desaparece.

Aika: tonto, las hadas te seguirán a donde vayas, es inútil…

Las hadas descubren al santo a la vista del espectro detrás de un pilar.

Death Toll: me han localizado…

Aika: ¡debes rendirte! Tus esfuerzos serán en vano…

Death Toll: ¡estas hadas son muy temibles, pero yo no moriría así!

Aika: es tarde, mariposas del mundo de la muerte lleven al infierno a este patético hombre… ¡CORTEJO DE HADAS!

Cientos de hadas caen sobre el cuerpo del santo, su cuerpo se vuelve sumamente pesado y se arrodilla sintiendo un enorme esfuerzo.

Aika: es el fin…tienes que darte por vencido…

Death Toll: no…no de…no debo… - dice con dificultades.

El santo se levanta sumamente herido.

Aika: ¿qué qué te resistes? Espera solo unos segundos y te enterraré…

Death Toll: Asclepio me ha curado, no puedo morir así…

Un enorme cosmos empieza a sentirse.

Aika: ¿qué diablos sucede?

Death Toll: ¡quemaré tu alma de una vez por todas!

Aika: ¡su cosmos es más grande que antes!

Death Toll: ¡FUEGO DEMONÍACO!

El santo de oro concentra un fuego fato en su mano.

Aika: ¡ese fuego azul…!

Death Toll: este fuego fato quemará tu alma…me has llevado muy lejos, nunca he usado esta técnica tan poderosa, es a capaz de exterminar el alma…

Aika: ¡ese fuego no me alcanzará! Las mariposas leen tus movimientos y pueden anticiparlos…no tienes oportunidad ante mi… ¡CORTEJO DE HADAS!

Más hadas se apoyan sobre el cuerpo del santo de oro.

Aika: ¡ahora sí que es tu fin!

Death Toll: ¡maldición estas mariposas están quitándome las fuerzas, así no podre usar el fuego demoniaco, debo demostrarle a Ikki que no soy un bueno para nada! ¡FUEGO DEMONÍACO!

El santo dorado enciende su cosmos y empieza a incinerar las mariposas, pero éstas al estar posadas sobre su cuerpo extienden el fuego sobre su ejecutante, el cual muy asustado empieza a gritar de dolor y miedo.

Aika: tonto, esto es como un suicidio… - se ríe burlonamente.

El santo de oro empieza a correr envuelto en las llamas azules en dirección al espectro de Papillón.

Death Toll: ¡no voy a irme solo! Purgaré mis pecados con mi muerte y con la tuya larva asquerosa…

El santo de oro aparece atrás del espectro repentinamente, haciendo que el fuego invada al espectro, ambos combatientes mueren con sus espíritus calcinados…

**Casa de Virgo.**

El santo dorado guardián del sexto templo contempla el horizonte hacia templo de Cáncer.

Shijima: …Death Toll…tú también has muerto en nombre de la justicia, ahora acompañarás a Káiser en la tierra de los héroes caídos…


	7. El ángel enviado del cielo

**Capítulo 7: el ángel enviado del cielo para detener el maldito trece.**

**El Santuario, 1990.**

El guerrero de los cielos, Touma, miraba con preocupación hacia la dirección dónde se irradiaba el amenazante cosmos.

Voz: ¡ángel Ícaro!

Touma: eres tú, ¡Cástor! otro de los ángeles, ¿pero porque me llamas así? No sabes acaso que ahora soy simplemente Touma, un ángel caído de una sola ala…ya he abandonado el nombre de Ícaro…

Cástor: era de esperarse de ti, siempre serás un rebelde… - sonríe. - en realidad no vengo a hablar…

Touma: ¿a qué has venido?

Cástor: desde el Olimpo se me ha dado la orden de observar tu comportamiento, sabiendo que no siempre cumples tus encargos…

Touma: tomar la cabeza de un inválido no es tarea de quién fuera un ángel como yo…aunque iba a hacerlo de todas maneras para que me quiten ésta molesta máscara…

Cástor: puede que ese santo ya esté condenado…no siento vida en él… - dice mirando hacia Seiya. - sin embargo no solo me envían a vigilarte…

Touma: ¿qué quieres decir?

Cástor: un evento de suma importancia esta por acontecer, el santo maldito por los dioses está a punto de resucitar en éste tiempo…

Touma: te refieres… ¿a ese santo maldito que fue llamado un dios en este Santuario? De hecho, había sentido un cosmos muy poderoso queriendo despertar de algún encierro…

Cástor: Ofiuco…aquel hombre que en la era mitológica fue capaz de resucitar a los muertos con su enorme poder…

Touma: los dioses nos quieren mostrar un evento apocalíptico, cuando en realidad si la leyenda es cierta, los humanos seremos curados por su gran bondad…

Cástor: es cierto que ese hombre ha curado a una enorme cantidad de seres humanos, pero la muerte es necesaria desde un cierto punto de vista…

Touma: ¿qué quieres decir?

Cástor: es muy simple, el infierno es una forma de pagar las culpas para reencarnar con el corazón más purificado…de otro modo los humanos caerían en la arrogancia…

Touma: tonterías, el infierno seguro es un lugar terrible del que reencarnas con mayor resentimiento…

Cástor: ¡basta de filosofía! ¡Un cosmos está liberándose enormemente entre las doce casas! – dice mirando hacia las doce casas.

Touma: ¡tengo que ir a ver! – dice con curiosidad.

Cástor: ¡no! Tú cumple tu misión…tengo órdenes de los dioses, yo tengo que detener a Ofiuco mientras tú matas a Seiya…

Touma: eres un fastidio…

Cástor: ¡no te entrometas, dedícate a tomar la cabeza de Pegaso! – el ángel se marcha rápidamente hacia las doce casas.

Touma: estoy cansado de que éste idiota y Calisto me den órdenes, además…no sé porque debo aceptar misiones tan degradantes, cuando otros ángeles tienen otras dignas de un guerrero sagrado… - refunfuña para sí.

**Afueras del Santuario.**

Mientras los espectros de la tropa de Wyvern habían sido repelidos de las doce casas, en las afueras del Santuario los santos de bronce y plata se encontraban tratando de rechazar el ataque de los demás espectros.

Luego de varios combates cada vez eran menos los santos, cerca de villa rodorio se encontraban los santos de plata Virgilio de Cerbero, Ras de Heracles y Keled de Perseo, los cuales habían ya derrotado a varios enemigos.

Keled: ¡ustedes también serán convertidos en piedra!

El santo de Perseo empuña su escudo hacia cinco espectros, los ojos de Medusa los convierte en piedra instantáneamente.

Ras: ¡ahora destruiré esas estatuas de piedra…KORNEPHOROS!

El santo de Heracles mueve sus brazos generando un potente remolino que despedaza a las estatuas de piedra.

Virgilio: vaya, esta vez no me han dejado nada… - se ríe el santo de Cerbero.

Keled: ya has vencido a muchos espectros tú también…

Unos niños aparecen delante de los santos de plata.

Keled: ¿unos niños en el Santuario? Esto no tiene sentido…

Virgilio: tengan cuidado, puede ser una trampa del enemigo…

Repentinamente aparece una hermosa mujer vestida con una blusa blanca.

Virgilio: ¿quién eres tú?

Voz: soy Lilit…

El santo de Cerbero apoya sus cadenas con la bola de acero rápidamente, entrando en guardia.

Ras: es solo una mujer, tranquilízate…

Keled: una simple mujer no debería ser capaz de pasar por el campo de protección que Athena expande en el Santuario…

Lilit: tranquilos, estos lindos niño se me han escapado…no me hagan daño…

Virgilio: ese nombre, Lilit, se tratara acaso… - pensaba.

Keled: puedes ir en paz…no te haremos daños… - dice Perseo con amenidad.

Lilit: ¿todos los santos son así de amables?

Ras: ¿qué? – el santo de Heracles dice preocupado.

Virgilio: ¡no bajen la guardia!

Lilit: hay muchos seres que podrían aprovecharse de eso…

De pronto unos demonios aparecen atrás de la mujer, y se devora a los niños.

Keled: ¡maldita seas mujer, cómo pudiste!

Ras: ¡la pagarás…KORNEPHOROS!

La mujer desaparece repentinamente.

Virgilio: ¿dónde ha ido? – dice alarmado.

Keled: ¡te convertiré en piedra maldita!

Virgilio: ¡tranquilo…lo de los niños fue solo una ilusión!

Lilit: así que ese es el legendario escudo de medusa…ha funcionado con muchos espectros, pero conmigo no tendrá resultado…

Virgilio: ¡ya sé dónde estás…encaja esto! ¡BOLAS DE ACERO DEL INFIERNO!

El santo de plata lanza múltiples bolas de aceros, pero éstas solo logran impactar en una roca que había de fondo, la mujer había desaparecido, de pronto reaparece a un costado del santo de Perseo y girándose impacta un poderoso puñetazo en el escudo de medusa, el cual explota, la mujer ahora viste una sapuris.

Keled: ¡imposible mi escudo fue destruido de un solo golpe!

Voz: soy Felonía, espectro de Lilit, eso era lo único que me preocupaba, ahora los mataré indefensos santos… - se ríe.

Keled: sueñas si crees que no tengo más que mi escudo, ¡DEMONIO PARPADEANTE DE LA GORGONA!

Con su cosmos el ateniense invoca los cabellos de serpientes que brotan de la cabeza de Medusa, la cual aparece en una ilusión, pero éstas no dañan al espectro femenino.

Virgilio: ¡tiene un cosmos poderoso…BOLAS DE ACERO DEL INFIERNO!

Ras: ¡KORNEPHOROS!

Lilit: ¡mueran…DEMONIOS DEVORADORES DE ALMAS…acaben con éstos miserables! – sus ojos brillan en intenso rojo.

Varios demonios pequeños empiezan a causarles daños espirituales a los santos, que caen vencidos. Al sentir sus cosmos desaparecer, el santo de plata de Orión llega al lugar, topándose con sus camaradas muertos.

Theron: Keled, Ras, Virgilio… ¿Quién habrá sido el causante de vencer a tres de los más poderosos santos de plata? ¡Los vengaré! – aprieta su puño.

Una sombra se vislumbra frente a los ojos del santo, éste mira sorprendido, una hermosa mujer aparece dando pasos cadenciosos.

Theron: ¿qué?

Felonía: señor caballero, ando en busca de la ayuda de alguien, esta terrible guerra me da miedo…soy la maestra de un orfanato y he perdido a mis amado niños… - dice con ternura.

Theron: ¡tengo un mal presentimiento…! – pensaba.

Felonía: se ha quedado mudo… ¿dije algo malo?

Theron: no he visto a ningún niño… - dice desconfiado y con el rostro tenso.

Felonía: ahí están niños traviesos…

El santo de Orión voltea y ve unos niños.

Theron: qué raro, ¿qué hacen unos niños en un sitio como éste?

Los niños se convierten en terribles demonios ante los ojos del santo, este retrocede sorprendido.

Felonía: ¡muere!

El espectro lanza un golpe directo con el único objetivo de atravesarlo por su espalda, pero el santo esquiva con gran velocidad.

Felonía: ¿qué? Ha esquivado mi ataque mortal…

Theron: acá estoy... ¡muestra tu verdadera forma espectro!

Felonía: así que me descubriste… - se ríe con malevolencia.

Theron: así que tú acabaste con mis compañeros, ¡te acabaré sin misericordia!

El espectro deja ver su sapuris.

Theron: tiene un cosmos muy por encima del nivel de un santo de plata…es muy poderosa, ella debe haber acabado con mis camaradas…

Lilit: así es, era muy débiles, ¡pronto te enviare dónde a ellos, al infierno…DEMONIOS DEVORADORES DE ALMAS!

El santo de plata detiene el ataque con sus dos manos.

Felonía: ¿qué? ¡Detuvo mi técnica! No es posible… - repentinamente se resiente de un golpe. - ¿qué? ¿Cuándo lo hizo? – dice enfadada.

La sapuris de la mujer espectro sufre varias rasgaduras.

Theron: ¡dije que no iba a perdonarte! ¡Ahora verás el poder de un santo de plata!

Felonía: ¿pero en qué momento lo hizo?

Theron: ¡no tendré piedad con alguien con un corazón tan negro, aunque sea mujer! ¡CACERÍA DE ESTRELLAS!

El santo de plata lanza con su puño derecho cientos de estrellas brillantes que impactan en el espectro, ésta cae al suelo herida.

Felonía: ¡no vi su ataque! ¿Acaso este hombre es tan fuerte como un juez del Hades?

Theron: es tarde para darte cuenta de mi poder…

Felonía: no me subestimes… - se levanta y se dispone a atacar, pero pronto advierte que tenía su cuerpo lleno de puntos brillantes. - ¿qué es esto? Mi sapuris…

Theron: mi técnica…la cacería de estrellas refleja en el cuerpo la misma cantidad de estrellas de la constelación de Orión, las cuales irán quemando tu cuerpo por irradiación electromagnética que éstas producen, pronto morirás…

El santo de plata da la espalda a su enemiga, esta cae al suelo mortalmente herida.

Felonía: ¡no puede ser! ¿Qué es éste ardor que estoy sintiendo? – sus ojos se abren repentinamente, al tiempo que su vida la abandona.

Theron: amigos, he vengado vuestras muertes… - se seca una lágrima. - pero siento que los cosmos de los demás santos de bronce y plata van desapareciendo rápidamente…muchos espectros poderosos como ésta mujer están acechando el refugio…

Una enorme explosión se siente en zonas aledañas, el santo de plata corre rápidamente, una mujer espectro había acabado con tres santos de plata y cinco de bronce de un golpe.

Voz: ¡otra víctima más! – se ríe.

Theron: ¡otra mujer espectro! ¿Quién eres?– dice señalándola.

Voz: yo, Violeta de Behemoth, no he visto un rival que me haga siquiera sombra, los santos de bronce y plata son demasiado débiles, de hecho estaba por ir en busca de los santos dorados…los cuales se dicen son los más fuertes de la orden de Athena…

Theron: presumida, no subestimes a los santos, hay muchos santos de plata fuerte…tú no podrás vencernos, Hades no conquistará el mundo…Athena vencerá como siempre lo ha hecho…

Violeta: ¡el presumido eres tú…BRUTALIDAD REAL!

El espectro femenino pisa el suelo haciendo que éste tiemble.

Theron: ¿un terremoto? – el santo salta hacia atrás, a una zona más sólida.

Violeta: es rápido…pensé que todos los santos de plata eran unos inútiles, pero veo que no eres tan malo después de todo… - sonríe.

Theron: ¡tiene una fuerza titánica! – pensó.

Violeta: ¡SUTURA DE SOMBRAS!

Unas sombras oscuras sujetan al santo de plata, el cual no esperaba un ataque desde las profundidades, siendo sorprendido.

Theron: ¿qué? Son muertos…

Violeta: estos muertos son los que están confinados en la séptima prisión… - se ríe.

Theron: ¡no puedo soltarme!

Violeta: ¡muere!

El espectro femenino lanza un poderoso ataque de puño que se convierte en un monstruoso rinoceronte, un chorro de sangre del santo cae al suelo.

Violeta: esta será tu tumba…

Theron: ¿no crees que es demasiado aventurado dar un pronóstico acerca de tu victoria? – se ríe confiadamente. – ese nivel no funcionará con mí…

Violeta: ¡todavía vives escoria!

Theron: tu técnica es interesante pero tu cosmos no se compara al mío…

El santo de plata enciende su cosmos y genera una violenta descarga eléctrica que acaba con los muertos.

Violeta: ¿qué? ¡Imposible! – dice anonadada.

Theron: ¿sorprendida madame de la muerte? – sonríe.

Violeta: ¡maldito te acabaré!

El espectro avanza sobre el santo.

Theron: ¡tonta! ¡CACERÍA DE ESTRELLAS!

La técnica impacta en su enemiga, la cual cae violentamente al suelo con su sapuris agrietada y rasgada.

Violeta: ¿cómo? Ha dañado de manera considerable mi sapuris…nadie lo había hecho antes…

Theron: ¡una vez que recibes mi técnica puedes darte por muerta!

Violeta: ¡te callaré de una vez!

El espectro corre a gran velocidad hacia el santo de plata, pero éste ensaya un poderoso salto.

Theron: ¡ya que no tienes paciencia para esperar la muerte de mi cacería de estrellas, te mataré instantáneamente con mí…CHOQUE MEGATÓNICO DE METEORO!

El santo de Orión efectúa un giro rápido con su cuerpo convirtiéndose en un enorme cometa, y con gran fuerza impacta en el estómago de su enemiga con una poderosa patada, la cual le hace un hueco en el abdomen, la sapuris es destruida por completo.

Violeta: imposible, no puedo creer que me haya vencido un santo de bajo rango… - murmura mientras cae al suelo.

Theron: eso te sucede por subestimarme…lo que define la batalla es el cosmos…no el rango…

Un tenebroso cosmos se siente aproximándose al campo de batalla.

Theron: ¡un cosmos enorme se acerca, es muy distinto al de los otros espectros, podría ser como el de los santos de oro!

Voz: rata de Athena, voy a asesinarte en un minuto…

Theron: ¡este cosmos! ¿Quién eres?

Voz: soy Vermeer de Grifo…

Theron: ¿Grifo? ¿Uno de los jueces del infierno? Pero es imposible, ¡debería estar muerto! – luego recapitulo en su mente. - se supone que murió en la invasión de los espectros en las doce casas… - dice perplejo. – o al menos eso habían informado los soldados…

Vermeer: lo único que hizo Cáncer fue retrasar mi llegada a las doce casas, ¿acaso crees que los espectros moriríamos por solo caer al Cocytos? – dice con aires de superioridad.

Theron: ¡no te tengo miedo estúpido, ahora si acabaré contigo…CACERÍA DE ESTRELLAS!

El juez se cubre con sus alas, sin embargo la técnica destruye una de éstas.

Vermeer: ¡¿qué?! Es fuerte pese a ser un santo de plata…su cosmos se iguala al de los santos de oro…al menos no será aburrido…

Theron: ¡soy conocido en el Santuario por ser el santo plata más poderoso…no me subestimes!

Vermeer: ¡a ver como resistes a esto…ALETEO GIGANTE DE PLUMAS!

El espectro genera un portentoso viento que arrastra al santo a volar lejos, cayendo con su cabeza en el suelo, su casco es destruido.

Vermeer: ¡muerto!

Theron: no…no todavía… - el santo dice entrecortadamente mientras se pone de pie.

Vermeer: apenas te puedes levantar, pero no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré… ¡MARIONETA CÓSMICA!

Los hilos invisibles de Grifo atrapan al santo plateado.

Theron: ¡mi cuerpo se mueve solo! ¿Qué está haciendo?

Vermeer: son los hilos invisibles, ahora bailaras la danza de la muerte…

El espectro jala uno de sus hilos y quiebra la pierna del santo que grita de dolor.

Theron: a este paso voy a…

Vermeer: esto es lógico, has tenido el infortunio de cruzarte a un juez del Hades… ¿realmente creías salir victorioso? de todas maneras, deberías sentirte orgulloso de al menos destruir parte de mi sapuris…

Theron: aunque muera, vendrán otros y te derrotarán, el mal nunca triunfará…

Vermeer: ¿quién eres tú para hablar del bien y del mal?

El espectro jala el brazo izquierdo del santo de plata, quebrándolo.

Theron: no puedo perecer tan fácilmente…

Vermeer: ¿qué no puedes? Como que no… - dice con prepotencia.

El juez quiebra la columna del santo y éste grita angustiosamente.

Theron: ¡dejaré mis puños grabados en tu cuerpo aunque muera! – pensaba.

Vermeer: así que te resistes…

Theron: ¡CACERÍA DE ESTRELLAS!

El santo de plata lanza su técnica con su brazo sano, pese a las ataduras de la marioneta cósmica.

Vermeer: ¡maldito, eres tenaz! Aún con tu columna rota y con mis hilos agarrando su cuerpo has podido ejecutar tu última técnica, es una pena…pero fue ineficaz…

El juez del infierno jala su hilo invisible del cuello, quebrándolo, provocando la muerte instantánea.

Vermeer: ha logrado herirme… - se toca el estómago, advirtiendo varias grietas en su sapuris. – Esto sí que ha sido una sorpresa, te has ganado mi respeto santo de plata, no olvidaré éste combate…

Mientras el juez se retira puede apreciarse puntos brillantes sobre su sapuris, los cuales que estaban posicionados conformando la posición de Orión.

**Alemania, afueras del castillo de Hades en la tierra.**

Shun: este castillo es igual que en el futuro…se ve exactamente igual que la última vez que estuvimos ahí…

Hyoga: pero se supone que recién estaremos aquí dentro de más de doscientos años.

Todos ríen, olvidando por un segundo la premura por la que atravesaban.

Ikki: ¡vamos, deprisa!

Shiryu: debemos tratar de pasar desapercibidos hasta llegar al pozo que conduce al Yomotsu…

De repente aparecen unos soldados esqueletos, los cuales al ver que eran enemigos los atacan inmediatamente con sus guadañas.

Hyoga: debemos aniquilarlos antes de que nos delaten… ¡RAYO DE AURORA!

El santo del Cisne dispara su ráfaga glacial y acaba con todos los soldados rasos.

Los santos y su diosa se introducen a dentro del castillo.

**Castillo de Hades.**

En una de las habitaciones del portentoso castillo se encontraba la líder del ejército de inframundo, Pandora, junto con un acompañante habitual, el espectro de sapo.

Mi- Yan: ¿qué son esos ruidos que siento en los pasillos señorita Pandora? – dice asustado.

Pandora: ¡es un cosmos enorme…del tamaño del que posee Hades…pero eso es imposible…!

Mi- Yan: ¿un cosmos del nivel del señor Hades? Entonces no sería conveniente que sea yo quien investigue señorita Pandora… - dice con voz estridente.

Pandora: ¡que venga un espectro inmediatamente!

Un fuego oscuro se siente, un espectro aparece.

Voz: señorita Pandora, Kagaho de Bennu, de la estrella celestial de la violencia, a sus servicios…

Pandora: ¡una gran amenaza perturba la tranquilidad del gran Hades, ve inmediatamente a investigar de que se trata esto!

Kagaho: ¡entendido! – el espectro abre la puerta y sale corriendo rápidamente hacia los pasillos.

Tras caminar unos momentos se encuentra con Athena y sus escoltas de santos de bronce.

Kagaho: tú eres la dueña de ese cosmos…debes ser…Athena, pero es tan solo una niña…

Shiryu: ¡un espectro, tiene un cosmos muy agresivo! – murmura.

Athena: así es…venimos a este castillo, en buscas de la entrada del inframundo…hemos venido del futuro para reencontrarnos con Hades…

Kagaho: ¡no permitiré que intenten acercarse a mi señor Hades…!

El espectro enciende su cosmos y las llamas negras rodean a sus enemigos.

Ikki: ¡esas llamas! ¡No creas que algo así nos detendrá!

Kagaho: ¡los fulminaré inmediatamente…EXPLOSIÓN DE LA CORONA!

Shiryu: ¡no permitiré que lastimes a Athena…! – Se interpone usando su escudo, pero el ataque lo golpea elevándolo por los aires, cayendo herido.

Hyoga: ¡Saori sigue tu camino!

La diosa escapa en la escaramuza entre el espectro y los santos de bronce.

Shun: ¡no dejare que lo lastimes…CADENA DE ANDRÓMEDA! – lanza su cadena sujetando el brazo del espectro.

Kagaho: ¡maldito, esta cadena! – dice con odio.

Hyoga: ¡quítate del camino…RAYO DE AURORA!

La técnica del Cisne golpea al espectro que cae al suelo.

Kagaho: ¿cómo es posible que unos insectos puedan golpearme con la barrera de Hades…?

Ikki: te crees muy poderoso por recibir la bendición de un dios, pero en realidad el insecto eres tu… ¡ALAS LLAMEANTES DEL FÉNIX!

La técnica del fénix lo eleva por los aires, tirándolo contra un pilar.

Kagaho: ¡no dejare que lleguen con Hades! – se levanta con fortaleza.

Shun: ¡CADENA NEBULAR! – las cadenas de Andrómeda agarran el cuerpo del espectro.

Kagaho: ¡estas delgadas cadenas no me detendrán! – el espectro destruye las cadenas quemándolas con su cosmos, justo en ese momento el Fénix lanza su puño fantasma contra su enemigo.

Ikki: ese es mi puño fantasmal, pronto estarás en infierno…

Kagaho: ¿qué diablos fue eso? – aún confundido intenta avanzar.

Hyoga: ¡eres persistente…ANILLOS DE HIELO!

Kagaho: ¡muchos anillos recorren mi cintura! – de pronto siente confusión por el golpe de Fénix.

Shiryu: ¡aprovechemos el momento!

Los santos de bronce huyen rápidamente, justo delante del espectro se levantaba un enorme muro de hielo.

Kagaho: ¡malditos no me detendrán con estos trucos baratos…!

El espectro golpea el muro, pero éste en vez de romperse comienza a congelar su brazo, luego su hombro, su cuerpo y finalmente su cabeza, repentinamente el hielo se triza haciendo estallar el cuerpo del espectro.

Kagaho: ¿qué mierda fue eso? – mira que el muro está intacto. - ¿Acaso he sido engañado por una ilusión? – golpea el muro con su puño destruyéndolo, y advirtiendo que los santos habían huido.

Los santos de bronce llegan rápidamente al lugar dónde limita el mundo de los vivos del de los muertos.

Shun: ¡ese es el pozo que nos enviara al inframundo…!

Shiryu: Athena debe encontrarse ya en el infierno, y seguramente Hades también, no perdamos el tiempo, vamos con ellos…

Los cinco santos se tiran en el hoyo, dispuesto a atravesar los infiernos nuevamente.


	8. ¿el principio del apocalipsis?

**Capítulo 8: ¿el principio del apocalipsis? ¡El camino a Giudecca!**

**El Santuario, 1990.**

**Ruinas del templo demoníaco.**

El ángel Cástor se aproxima al templo de Ofiuco, cuando siente unos pasos que lo alcanzan, voltea a ver, y se encuentra con que se trataba de Touma.

Cástor: tú de nuevo… ¡te dije que no vengas!

Touma: oye Cástor…deja de fastidiarme…

Cástor: ¡¿acaso desobedeces las órdenes del Olimpo?!

Touma: es cosa de un segundo matar a Pegaso…

Cástor: ¡¿lo has matado?!

Touma: si…ahora vamos a ver de qué se trata este cosmos…

Cástor: bien, vamos a ver qué sucede…

Los dos ángeles corren unos metros hasta que llegan a las puertas de las ruinas de un templo, Shaina, se encontraba poseída aparece delante de ellos.

Cástor: una mujer…

Touma: ¿podrá ser…? – dice preocupado.

Shaina: ¿quiénes son ustedes?

Touma: ¡¿esta mujer es el santo maldecido?! – pensaba.

Cástor: soy un ángel del cielo, tu eres quien traerá el apocalipsis…y mi misión es evitar que lo hagas... - cierra sus ojos y enciende su cosmos.

Shaina: así es…esta mujer es el santo de Ofiuco de este tiempo, nada me detendrá, tengo algo que hacer y lo haré…sin importar quien me quieran detener…

Cástor: ¡no lo permitiré!

El ángel lanza un ken a la velocidad de la luz, el santo maldito lo esquiva con gran habilidad.

Shaina: ¡tendrás que pelear mejor que eso para vencerme esbirro de los cielos!

Touma: ¡te haré conocer el poder de un ángel…ALTITUD MÁXIMA!

Cástor: ¡no intervengas en mi misión! – exclama enfadado.

El santo legendario bloquea la técnica con sus dos manos.

Touma: ¡no es posible!

Shaina: ¡GARRA DEL TRUENO!

La técnica derriba al ángel. Unos segundos después regresa Marín a ver que estaba sucediendo.

Touma: tú… - dice herido.

Marín: ¡el poder de Shaina se ha incrementado asombrosamente con la posesión! – de repente mira sorprendida a un nuevo desconocido. - ¡¿Otro ángel?!

Cástor: ¡no intervengas santa…este no es asunto de Athena!

Marín: …todo lo que acontezca en el Santuario es asunto de Athena…

Cástor: ¡es necesario detenerte Ofiuco!

Shaina: ¡te acabaré, todos los olímpicos caerán…!

Cástor: ¡no será tan sencillo…DISTORCIÓN ESPACIAL!

Marín: ¿Qué son estas dimensiones que se abren? – pensaba.

Shaina: ¡seré arrastrada por la masa tiempo y espacio!

La santa de Ofiuco es enviada a los confines del universo.

Marín: ¡Shaina! – exclama.

Touma: ¡lo has conseguido Cástor! Eso fue asombroso…

Cástor: no, seguramente pronto volverá…poco a poco va recuperando su antiguo poder…

Touma: ¿dices que todavía no ha despertado en su esplendor…?

Cástor: todavía se está acostumbrando a ese cuerpo de la santa…

Marín: ¿a qué te refieres con acostumbrando?

Cástor: Asclepio ha perdido a su verdadero cuerpo, por eso, por usando su octavo sentido, y aprovechando el caos que se ha producido el infierno, ha regresado, y a tomado a esta mujer, quién es la portadora de su armadura…

Marín: ¡¿qué ha pasado con el espíritu de Shaina?!

Cástor: debe verse prisionera por el poder de Ofiuco…

Marín: Shaina…

**Puerta del Inframundo.**

El santo del Fénix se acerca a su hermano que yacía inconsciente.

Ikki: ¡despierta Shun!

Shun: ah…si estoy bien…

Hyoga: ¿cómo encontraremos a Athena?

Shiryu: hay que seguir el rastro de su cosmos…

Shun: debemos cruzar el Aqueronte, y llegar a los campos de flores, desde allí conozco el atajo que me enseño Orfeo, nos conducirá rápidamente a Giudecca…

Los santos corren rápidamente hasta toparse con el rio Aqueronte.

Hyoga: ¿cómo cruzaremos este rio?

Una barca se acerca a la orilla, un hombre de considerable edad que portaba una sapuris temible y horrible, era el navegante.

Voz: oh almas en pena recién llegada, espero que hayan traído dinero, sino no podrán entrar al mundo de los muertos, y se quedaran aquí, penando eternamente…

Ikki: ¡el único que va a penar eres tú si no nos llevas hasta el otro lado!

Caronte: esa no es la actitud que debe tener aquel que ha conocido la muerte…

Ikki: esa es la actitud de aquel que ha vuelto de la muerte…

Caronte: ah están vivos entonces… ¿acaso son santos enviados del Santuario?

Shiryu: nos dejarás pasar por las buenas o tendremos que ir por las malas…

Caronte: ¡parece que no entienden cuál es su posición, si no tienen dinero no cruzarán!

Hyoga: ¡no tenemos dinero maldito espectro! O nos llevarás por las buenas o las malas…

Caronte: ¡tienen que darme dinero sino no subirán…TRITURADORA DE CORRIENTE!

Lanza su técnica contra el dragón tratando de golpearlo desprevenido.

Shiryu: veo que no entiendes… - evita la técnica y aparece frente al espectro. – ¡DRAGÓN NACIENTE!

El ataque sorprende al espectro, arrebatándole su remo, que sale despedida en un vuelo vertical, al tiempo que la cadena de Andrómeda lo atrapa, jalándolas a las manos de Shun.

Caronte: es muy rápido…no llegue a verlo siquiera… - pensó.

Hyoga: ¿nos vas a dejar pasar…o tendremos que ser más persuasivos aún?

Caronte: los dejare pasar, pero para eso necesito mi remo… - dice con ánimo conciliador.

Shun: ¡no nos traiciones como la última vez! – devuelve el remo, el espectro lo sujeta fuerte.

Caronte: ¿la última vez? has de estar loco muchacho, nunca los había visto…

Los santos se suben a la barca y comienzan a navegar a través del rio. Tras un largo rato en la barca, mientras el espectro cantaba, los santos se tapaban los oídos.

Ikki: ¡guarda silencio estúpido!

Caronte: uh que humor, sobre que los llevo gratis, deberían ser más agradecidos…

Shun: cálmate Ikki, pasa que es un lobo solitario…

Repentinamente Caronte frena la barca.

Shiryu: ¿por qué nos detenemos?

Shun: ni se te ocurra traicionarnos…

Caronte: no es ninguna traición, es que el rio está un poco picado, si no tenemos cuidado la balsa podría darse vuelta…de hecho somos demasiado en la balsa, alguno debería bajarse por la seguridad de los demás…

Hyoga: ¡si alguien ha de bajar serás tú, sigue remando si no quieres correr esa suerte…!

Caronte: de acuerdo, pero recuerden que les advertí que el rio está demasiado turbio…

El espectro se dispone a retomar el remo y sorpresivamente hace sacudir la balsa haciendo que el Cisne y el Dragón caigan de la misma.

Ikki: ¿qué has hecho estúpido?

Caronte: yo no he hecho nada, les dije que de la situación del rio…

Shun: ¡debemos ayudarlos a subir, se están ahogando!

Caronte: eso es imposible, quien cae al rio, son atrapados por las almas de los muertos avaros que no quisieron pagar el viaje, e intentaron cruzar el rio por su cuenta…

Se comienza a congelar una parte del rio, logrando el Cisne hacer pie, al tiempo que un Dragón emerge de las profundidades, parándose en la plataforma de hielo.

Ikki: parece que no era tan difícil salir del rio…regresa a donde ellos para recogerlos…

Caronte: ya están demasiado lejos para regresar…

El santo del fénix agarra del cuello al espectro.

Ikki: regresa o te suelto al rio… - dice con extrema rudeza.

Caronte: de acuerdo, ya lo haremos…

Shun: no te preocupes, ya los traeré… - lanza sus cadenas agarrando a sus compañeros que suben a la barca.

El resto del viaje transcurre calmadamente, con la única tortura de soportar el canto del barquero, finalmente llegan a destino.

Caronte: ya los he traído a destino, ¿seguro no traen nada de valor para pagarme el boleto…?

Ikki: ¡ahora voy a pagarte espectro! – se dispone a ejecutar sus alas llameantes pero Shun toma su brazo.

Shun: ¡espera! No lo hagas Ikki… él ha cumplido su parte, además tal vez, otros santos vengan al infierno, él es el único que es capaz de atravesar el rio…

Ikki: tienes suerte…la bondad de mi hermano te ha salvado la vida, considéralo eso tu pago…

Caronte: que tacaños son los santos de Athena… - pensaba.

Los santos se marchan y llegan a la primera prisión.

**El Santuario, 1990.**

**Ruinas del templo de Ofiuco**.

Los ángeles y Marín continuaban en las ruinas del templo del serpentario.

Marín: así que la leyenda era cierta…

Cástor: ese hombre ha jurado venganza contra el cielo, y el Olimpo ordena que sea castigado…

Marín: supongo que ya lo has hecho, pueden marcharse…

Cástor: ¡no! Esta pelea recién comienza…

De repente una serpiente alada cae del firmamento como una estrella fugaz una luz ciega momentáneamente a los presentes, y cuando recuperan la visión, Ofiuco había regresado.

Touma: su cosmos se ha incrementado notablemente…

Shaina: ¿piensas vencerme con un ataque dimensional? – se ríe.

Cástor: no, solo quería alejarte unos segundos…

Shaina: ¡te sepultaré en estas ruinas malditas…DESTELLO DE LA SUPERNOVA!

Cástor: ¡usaré mi mejor técnica…COLISIÓN DE ASTROS!

El ángel abre sus brazos hacia los costados con sus manos extendidas mientras hace explotar su cosmos, cientos de planetas y estrellas se manifiestan chocando y anulando el destello de la supernova.

Touma: así que éste es el verdadero poder de Cástor…

Shaina: ¡es admirable que hayas rechazado mi ataque!

Cástor: ¡no creas que es todo lo que tengo!

Shaina: ¡ahora te mostraré mis limites! Aquellos que los dioses temían… ¡DESTELLO DE LA SUPERNOVA!

Cástor: ¡detuve tu técnica la primera vez, en esta ocasión tampoco podrás hacer nada…COLISIÓN DE ASTROS!

Las técnicas colisionan equiparándose, pero sin poder frenarse entre sí, tras un momento, el poder del ángel crece hasta que se impone sobre el del santo, este cae herido al suelo.

Touma: ¡Cástor! Que determinación posee… - pensó.

Shaina: ¡esto no quedará así!

Debajo de los pies del ángel empiezan a aparecer serpientes.

Cástor: ¿qué?

Las salvajes serpientes sujetan las piernas del ángel y empiezan a aprisionar rápidamente el resto de su cuerpo.

Shaina: esas serpientes estrangularan tu cuerpo y succionaran tu cosmos…

Touma: ¡Cástor!

Cástor: ¡esta es mi misión y la llevaré a cabo! – dice tratando de liberarse.

Shaina: ¿todavía te resistes? No por nada eres un guerrero del cielo…

Cástor: ¡es importante derrotarte, no puedes tomar venganza en contra de los dioses, eso solo traería desgracia en la tierra!

El ángel enciende su cosmos y destruye las serpientes que lo aprisionaban.

Shaina: los dioses serán tu perdición Cástor, yo levantaré mi puño en contra ellos por más sagrado que se crean…

Cástor: ¡usaré el puño que destroza las estrellas…EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS!

Marín: ¿qué? ¡La técnica de Géminis!

La técnica del ángel resulta efectiva en su enemiga, el cual es herida en numerosos puntos, agrietándose su armadura.

Cástor: ¡lo he conseguido!

La santa se pone de pie nuevamente y enciende su cosmos con mayor determinación.

Shaina: ¡tú cosmos está lleno de esperanzas, pero pronto te las quitaré…!

Cástor: ¿cuáles serán sus límites…porque luchará en realidad?

Shaina: ¡DESTELLOS DE LA SUPERNOVA!

La santo maldito lanza un enorme resplandor, la luz irradia en su enemigo, el ángel cae con heridas considerables.

**Tiempo pasado, Inframundo.**

**Tribunal del juicio.**

Shun: otra vez este lugar maldito, hay que guardar silencio…

Los santos abren la puerta y entran cuidadosamente.

Voz: soy Frode de Balrog, juez interino del inframundo, díganme sus nombres pecadores…para ser juzgados…. – dice con solemnidad.

Shun: no nos encontrarás allí, porque nosotros no estamos muertos…

Frode: eso significa que son caballeros de Athena…tendré que matarlos para luego juzgarlos…

Ikki: ¡escucha falso enjuiciador, nosotros no tenemos por qué escuchar tus tediosos discursos!

Frode: ¡maldito, eres un engreído, solo cumplo la voluntad del dios supremo de los infiernos!

Ikki: yo no creo en los dioses, y muchos menos en el farsante de Hades…

Frode: ¿cómo te atreves a levantar la voz en este lugar? ¡Encima para blasfemar a Hades!

Shun: ¡ten cuidado Ikki!

Ikki: ¡no me asusta!

Frode: ¡ahora serás juzgado…REENCARNACIÓN!

El espectro levanta su mano derecha, y de esta proyecta una energía que alcanza al Fénix.

Shun: ¡Ikki!

Frode: ¡eres un ser malvado que no admite la superioridad de los dioses, además…eres un ser demasiado violento para el nuevo mundo que quiere mi señor Hades!

El santo del Fénix cae de rodillas fruto del remordimiento, logra ver todos sus crímenes pasados, aquellos que cometió luego de la locura provocada por su entrenamiento en la isla de la reina muerte.

Frode: ¡ahora serás enviado a la sexta prisión, el estanque de sangre, dónde caen los violentos…!

Shun: ¡no dejaré que mates a mi hermano…CADENA NEBULAR!

El santo lanza su cadena pero el espectro lanza su látigo, que bloquea el alcance de la cadena, Ikki cae al fuego.

Hyoga: ¡Ikki!

Shiryu: ¡no puede ser que Ikki haya…!

Frode: caso cerrado, solo quedan ustedes tres…

Voz: no debes cantar victoria antes de tiempo Frode de Balrog…

Frode: ¡esa voz…no es posible!

Unas llamas ardientes aparecen frente al espectro, cuando el fuego se disipa aparece Ikki.

Shun: ¡hermano!

Frode: ¿cómo es posible que no hayas muerto?

Ikki: el Fénix es un ave inmortal que surge de entre las llamas… ¡PUÑO FANTASMA DEL FÉNIX!

La técnica impacta en el espectro.

Shun: ¡vamos de inmediato!

Ikki: deja que le dé el golpe final…

Shun: ¡no debemos cambiar el pasado!

Ikki: ¡pero este hombre es peligroso, podría matar a algún santo!

Shiryu: Ikki, Shun tiene razón, no debemos despertar la furia de los dioses, el pasado no debe ser cambiado, suceda lo que suceda no debemos hacerlo…

El santo del Fénix asiente y todos se marchan, el espectro intenta bloquear su paso pero siente de pronto su cuerpo entumecido, y no puede lograr su objetivo, los invasores escapan.

Frode: ¡malditos insolentes!

Los santos atraviesan la primera prisión y se dirigen a la segunda.

Shun: ¡estamos llegando a la segunda prisión…no entraremos en ella, iremos directamente al campo de flores!

Los santos llegan a un lugar que Shun no recordaba.

Shun: no lo entiendo, acá debería estar lleno de flores…

Shiryu: ¿no te habrás equivocado de camino Shun?

Shun: estamos en el lugar correcto, aunque luzca diferente a como lo recordaba…el atajo debe estar por aquí…

Los caballeros siguen a Andrómeda, pero de pronto sienten un cosmos muy poderoso.

Hyoga: ese cosmos, ya lo habíamos sentido antes…

El espectro de Bennu aparece.

Ikki: ¡maldito eres tú!

Kagaho: ¿pensaron acaso que era tan fácil librarse de mí? Estúpidos…

Ikki: ¡maldito, te quitaré a la fuerza…ALAS LLAMEANTES DEL FÉNIX!

El espectro bloquea el ken.

Hyoga: ¡ha bloqueado las alas llameantes!

Kagaho: ¡ya me han mostrado sus técnicas, no volverán a sorprenderme…ANKH CRUCIFICADORA!

Unas llamas oscuras se clavan en la armadura del Fénix.

Ikki: ¿qué?

Kagaho: ¡serás aniquilado!

Shun: ¡hermano!

Hyoga: ¡Maldito…no dejaré que te salgas con la tuya, conocerás el cero absoluto…POLVO DE DIAMANTES!

El espectro bloquea con sus dos manos el ataque, enciende su cosmos y el ataque glacial se evapora.

Hyoga: ¡no es posible!

Kagaho: ¡ahora morirán!

El espectro enciende su cosmos y se dispone a ejecutar un ataque, pero repentinamente se siente un cosmos.

Voz: ¡detente! Yo seré tu rival…

Shun: tú eres…

El santo de Copa, Suikyo aparece llevando su armadura de plata.

Kagaho: ah pero si eres tú el juez del infierno traidor…

Ikki: ¡Suikyo, es increíble…!

Shun: si está acá significa que adquirió su octavo sentido luego de la muerte… - pensaba.

Suikyo: nos volvemos a ver Fénix…increíble que te hayas aventado hasta los infiernos…

Ikki: te dije antes, nadie me detendrá…

Suikyo: sigues igual de fanfarrón… ¡yo les abriré paso caballeros, yo derrotaré a ese hombre!

Ikki: Suikyo…

El santo de plata lanza un ken que obliga al espectro a cubrirse, los santos de bronce logran escapar.

Kagaho: ¡maldito! No solo has traicionado al señor Hades sino que también te entrometes… ¡te mataré!

El santo plateado de Copa y el espectro de Bennu se disponen a tener un combate mortal, los santos de bronce logran seguir su camino en busca de Atenea.


	9. Batalla divina en los Campos Elíseos

**Capítulo 9: batalla divina en los Campos Elíseos.**

El santo de Copa había resurgido en los infiernos, gracias a alcanzar el octavo sentido, de esa forma había superado a la muerte y había aparecido para ayudar a los santos de bronce, quienes eran amenazados por el poderoso espectro de Bennu.

El maestro de Tenma se ofreció a enfrentarse con el guerrero de Hades, para que los viajantes del tiempo continúen su camino.

Suikyo: Kagaho, tu poder es equiparable al de cualquiera de los tres jueces…

Kagaho: tú, que serbias a mi señor Hades…como uno de los tres magnates del infierno, nos has traicionado, nunca dejaste de ser un santo y por eso tu hermano sufrirá eternamente…

Suikyo: calla Kagaho… ¡LANZAS DE HIELO DEL LOTO BLANCO!

Kagaho: ¡EXPLOSIÓN DE LA CORONA!

Las dos técnicas colisionan, pero las lanzas de hielo terminan imponiéndose, apagando el fuego oscuro, la sapuris es atravesada, sin embargo el espectro logra protegerse de impactos fatales, debido a que el ken provenía de una distancia considerable.

Kagaho: ¡diablos! – se toca los orificios de la sapuris.

Suikyo: no me importa si soy considerado o no un traidor, la obediencia ciega puede ser peor que una traición, más si eso solo justifica llevar a cabo el mal sin cargo de conciencia…

Kagaho: ¿cómo puede un humano como tú discutir la sabiduría de mi señor Hades? Él es el más sabio de los dioses…es necesario castigar al corrupto mundo…

Suikyo: ¡muere!

El santo de plata de Copa se lanza contra su enemigo con un golpe a la velocidad de la luz, el espectro logra evadir el golpe.

Kagaho: ¿piensas que tus estúpidos ataques te servirán?

Suikyo: ¡no me subestimes…LANZAS DE HIELO DEL LOTO BLANCO!

El espectro utiliza las alas de su sapuris para bloquear el ataque, pero estas resultan parciamente agrietadas.

Suikyo: ¡lo que dicen de tu poder es cierto!

Kagaho: puede que hayas sido un juez del infierno, sin embargo no tengo nada que enviarles, inclusive puede que mi cosmos sea superior… ¡EXPLOSIÓN DE LA CORONA!

El santo evita la técnica con cierta dificultad.

Suikyo: tu tan increíble poder no representa gran cosa para mí… - dice confiado.

Kagaho: en ese caso, te mostraré algo mucho peor que mi explosión de la corona… ¡SOL OSCURO!

A espaldas del espectro aparece un sol negro, el cual empieza a causar daño en su rival, que cae arrodillado tratando de resistir.

Kagaho: este sol negro es capaz de producir una gran deshidratación, eso te llevará al lecho de muerte…además, no podrás condensar la humedad de la atmósfera si ésta totalmente seca…

Suikyo: pobre de ti…

Kagaho: ¿qué?

Suikyo: de verdad te has topado con el enemigo equivocado…

El santo eleva su cosmos produciendo humedad en su alrededor, el agua termina sellando el sol oscuro.

Kagaho: ¡no ha funcionado mi sol negro…ha logrado humedecer el ambiente a pesar de la sequedad del ambiente!

Suikyo: ¡no debo ser vencido, este hombre puede causar problemas a los santos, TORMENTA GIRATORIA DE COLMILLOS DE HIELO!

El santo de copa genera un poderoso viento glacial con colmillos de hielo que golpean al espectro que cae violentamente al suelo.

Suikyo: ese es tu fin…

Kagaho: ¿mi fin? Yo Kagaho de Bennu nunca moriría sin mostrarte todas mis armas… - se pone de pie al tiempo que la sangre cae de sus labios.

Suikyo: ¡después de recibir mi técnica estás en una situación agónica!

Kagaho: ¡CRUCIFIJO ANK!

Repentinamente el santo siente que es aprisionado como si estuviera crucificado, con un fuego oscuro que se incrustan en el cómo lanzas mortales.

Suikyo: ¿qué es esto?

Kagaho: serás crucificado por mi fuego oscuro, pagarás todas tus traiciones del modo más cruel, mi fuego entra en tu interior, quemará tus entrañas, es el fin, en esa posición no podrás usar tus poderes de hielo…

Suikyo: ¡me libraré por la fuerza!

Kagaho: estas soñando Suikyo, nadie puede liberarse de ésta técnica…

Suikyo: ¡te mostraré el poder que me llevó a ser un juez del infierno!

El santo de plata expande con gran determinación sus brazos y se libera, quitándose el fuego con sus manos.

Kagaho: ¡increíble fuerza! Pero tu cuerpo está destruido…pronto desaparecerás…

Suikyo: ¡antes de eso te venceré…COLMILLOS GIRATORIOS DE LANZAS DE HIELO!

El santo lanza su técnica creando un enorme remolino de lanzas de hielo que se incrustan en el cuerpo del espectro, que cae herido mortalmente.

Kagaho: ¡no puede ser, justo cuando estaba a punto de morir este hombre excedió hasta sus propios límites! – expresa hasta que mucha sangre sale de su cabeza y muere.

Suikyo: mis fuerzas me abandonan rápidamente, puedo morir con la dicha de haber cumplido mi trabajo, espero que los santos de futuro puedan salvar al mundo, que este pasado no sea alterado, Athena…

El santo cae al suelo y sus ojos se cierran.

**Giudecca.**

La diosa de la guerra justa, llega a dónde se encuentra el trono de Hades.

Athena: el cosmos del rey del infierno emerge de su trono…realmente Alone es Hades… – piensa, divisa la cortina, la cual atrás de ella estaba sentado el muchacho destinado a ser el avatar del dios de los muertos.

La líder del ejército del Inframundo llega al encuentro, topándose con la diosa.

Pandora: así que el cosmos que sentí era el tuyo, el cosmos ningún santo seria para competencia el cosmos de Hades… ¿Qué estas tramando?

Athena: ¡Pandora! Quiero una audiencia privada con Hades…

Pandora: ¿una reunión para que fin?

Athena: no tengo tiempo para explicarlo, es menester que me abras paso hacia Hades…

Pandora: ¿cómo piensas que yo te dejaría llegar tan sencillamente con mi señor Hades? – se dispone lanzar el tridente pero de repente queda inmovilizada.

Athena: Pandora, esto es asunto de los dioses, cada vez estoy más convencida de que los mortales no deberían inmiscuirse…ya que sois las únicas víctimas de nuestros conflictos bélicos… - se dispone a irse.

Pandora: ¡espera maldita…! no puedo dejarte ir con Hades… - intenta moverse sin éxito.

Athena: pronto vendrá la Athena de esta época, nosotros venimos del futuro y cruzamos el infierno hasta el mismo Hades…

Pandora: ¡deja de decir estupideces! – su voluntad rompe el hechizo de la diosa, y lanza una energía con su tridente, pero es bloqueado por la diosa y regresa a la mortal, que cae al suelo.

La diosa de la sabiduría sube las escaleras hacia el trono, se para frente a Alone, mirándolo directo a los ojos, el semblante de ambos esta tranquilos, imperturbable.

Athena: Hades he venido por ti…

Hades: la reencarnación de Athena no ha llegado en todo su esplendor parece…

Athena: el dios del tiempo me ha enviado desde el futuro, pero lo ha hecho como si fuera un bebe, pero poco a poco estoy recuperando mi verdadero poder…

Hades: así que has viajado en el tiempo, vaya insolencia la tuya, no me sorprende…parece que nunca cambiarás…

Athena: para ser más precisa no he venido por ti sino por tu espada…

Hades: el dios del tiempo, Cronos, te ha enviado al pasado en busca de mi espada… - razonaba en voz alta.

Athena: ¿dónde tienes tu espada…?

Hades: eso no es de tu incumbencia…además, ¿crees que te la daría? no seas ingenua, has venido sola hasta el umbral de la muerte…

Athena: ¡te forzaré a que me entregues tu espada! – lanza una esfera de energía.

Hades: ¡tonta, con tu poder actual no serás rival para mí! – lanza una luz roja con sus ojos y tumba a la diosa, que cae por las escaleras.

Athena: ¡no importa que aún no tenga todo mi poder, ya te he dicho que no he venido a enfrentarte, ya te dije que solo he venido por tu espada!

Hades: ven a buscarla a los Elíseos, si te atreves…

El dios del inframundo escapa con su energía hacia los Elíseos, la diosa sigue el trayecto de su más acérrimo enemigo mitológico.

**Muro de los lamentos.**

Los santos de bronce llegan finalmente a donde solo los dioses pueden atravesar.

Hyoga: el muro de los lamentos…

Shun: ¡el cosmos de Saori pudo sentirse en este lugar hace un momento!

Hyoga: ¡otra vez éste maldito muro que les costó la vida a los santos dorados!

Shun: la única manera de destruirlo es trayendo la luz del sol…

Shiryu: ¡sin embargo no podemos permanecer acá sin hacer nada!

Ikki: Athena estará luchando con Hades para estos momentos…

Shun: ¡es cierto!

Shiryu: ¡lo intentemos todos juntos!

Los santos utilizan todas sus técnicas, Shiryu los cien dragones, Ikki las alas llameantes, Hyoga la ejecución de la aurora y Shun la tormenta nebular, sin embargo el muro se mantiene sin ninguna grieta.

Shiryu: ¡demonios, ni siquiera una grieta!

Ikki: ¡ni siquiera utilizando todo nuestro cosmos!

Shiryu: ¡si logramos derribar este muro, quizá los santos dorados no deban sacrificarse en el futuro!

Hyoga: ¡pero eso significaría cambiar el curso de la historia!

Shun: si al menos tuviéramos las armaduras doradas…

Los santos de bronce se lamentaban con desazón.

**Campos Elíseos.**

La diosa de la guerra desciende a los Elíseos con su figura real, sus telómeros finalmente se habían regresado a la normalidad, siendo investida con su armadura sagrada, Hades la esperaba con su sapuris sagrado.

Hades: así que por fin has salido de la influencia de Cronos, tu cuerpo ha vuelto a la normalidad…

Athena: así es…

Hades: te has atrevido a venir a los mismísimos elíseos Athena…te asesinaré en la tierra sagrada…

Athena: tú me invitaste y me forzaste a venir, no seré vencida, debo salvarlo…

Hades: ¡muere Athena!

El emperador del mundo de la muerte blande su espada en vertical lanzando un poderoso resplandor rojo.

Athena: ¡escudo de la justicia!

La diosa de la sabiduría bloquea el ataque con mucha dificultad, su casco sale volando.

Hades: ¡tonta! Aunque sea el escudo de la justicia, no puede resistir el embate de mi espada sagrada…

Athena: ¡el escudo de la justicia puede detener cualquier ataque del mal! Y Nike siempre me guía a la victoria…

La diosa lanza un rayo dorado con su báculo que golpea el hombro de Hades, sin embargo este termina resistiendo con integridad el ataque.

Athena: ¡no funcionó!

Hades: ¿cómo piensas vencer a uno de los tres dioses más importantes del Olimpo con algo así? O lo olvidas, estoy a la altura del gran Zeus…

El emperador de la muerte lanza una luz roja con sus ojos, contra la diosa pero esta lo detiene con su escudo.

Hades: ¡muere! – lanza un violento ataque en vertical con su espada.

El dios genera un fuerte viento cortante producto de la fricción, el cual hiere a la diosa que cae al suelo con varias heridas.

Athena: ¡no creas que has vencido! Te mostraré porque soy la diosa de la guerra…

La deidad se pone de pie nuevamente.

Hades: Athena, así que todavía no te rindes…

Los Campos Elíseos comienzan a llenarse de oscuridad cósmica.

Athena: ¡su cosmos está creciendo! Es un dios en toda su intensidad, un manto de tinieblas…

Hades: ¡así es! La posesión se llevó a cabo en su totalidad hace un buen tiempo…ya no queda nada de Alone…

Athena: ¡tengo que usar mi cosmos en su límite más alto! Seiya, tengo que salvarte…amigos, ustedes arriesgaron sus vidas por mí en una infinidad de situaciones, por eso…cosmos…

La diosa de la sabiduría emana una luz dorada muy poderosa y pura. La luz divina comienza a disipar poco a poco las tinieblas.

Hades: ¡parece que estamos destinados a enfrentarnos en todas las eras, la oscuridad y la luz, muere Athena!

Entre las tinieblas que aparecen detrás del cosmos del dios del inframundo, surgen muchas almas angelicales.

Athena: ¡¿qué?!

Hades: ¡estas son las almas puras de los elíseos que han venido a luchar por mí!

Athena: ¡maldito, no dejaré que manipules sus almas!

Hades: tú no puedes impedir nada estúpida…niña mal criada, ¡desaparece!

El dios apunta con su espada a la diosa y las almas se abalanzan contra ella sujetando su cuerpo con un ataque espiritual muy poderoso.

Athena: ¡no! Están desvaneciendo mi cosmos…estas almas…

Hades: ¡estas almas también poseen luz como tú Athena!

Athena: a este paso…voy a morir…

Hades: ¡finalmente la victoria me pertenece!

Una luz resplandece, la diosa se levanta poco a poco.

Hades: ¡te has puesto de pie! ¿Para qué extiendes tu agonía?

Athena: ¡eres un iluso Hades, el mundo volverá a tener luz, tu mundo de tinieblas nunca se llevará a cabo!

La diosa levanta su báculo enviando varias esferas doradas que hace desaparecer las almas enemigas.

Hades: ¡su luz ha disipado mis almas! – exclamo sorprendido.

**Muro de los lamentos.**

Shiryu: ¡¿lo sienten?! El cosmos de Athena…

Shun: ¡Athena y Hades está teniendo un combate singular!

Hyoga: ¿por qué no nos habrá esperado?

Shun: son los sentimientos de Saori… - dice con tristeza.

Hyoga: ¿qué dices Shun?

Shun: cuando partimos hacia el pasado junto con Saori, recuerdo que dijo que nosotros la habíamos salvado en innumerables ocasiones, que ahora ella quería luchar por nosotros…

Ikki: ¡pero si estuviéramos los cuatro sería más fácil romper la espada de Hades y así salvar a Seiya!

Shiryu: Saori no quiso que arriesguemos nuestras vidas peleando contra Hades, un enemigo invencible…

**Presente, 1990.**

**El Santuario.**

**Ruinas del templo de Ofiuco.**

El ángel había sido fuertemente golpeado por el santo legendario, el cual manipulaba el cuerpo de Shaina, sin embargo la pelea continuaba.

Cástor: ¡todavía no me rendiré! – dice tambaleante pero con gran cosmos.

Shaina: ¡entonces tendré que tomar tu vida!

Touma: ¡no lo permitiré…! – dice interponiéndose.

Marín: ¡no lo intentes!

Touma: no me subestimes santa de Athena, ¡no has visto todo mi poder!

Cástor: ¡no te entrometas en mi pelea!

Touma: ¡con tus heridas deberías detenerte! Deja que el ángel caído de una sola ala se haga cargo…esta es una misión que si está a mi altura, y lo voy a demostrar…

Shaina: ¡me haces perder el tiempo! ¡DESTELLO DE SUPERNOVA!

Cástor: ¡Ícaro!

El ángel salta poderosamente hacia los cielos con sus alas, volando sobre el impacto de la técnica.

Cástor: ¡increíble, ha evitado la supernova!

Touma: ¡ya he visto tus técnicas, pero tú no conoces las mías! ¡VÓRTICE ELÉCTRICO!

El ángel crea una red eléctrica que encierra el cuerpo de su rival, causándole un poderoso voltaje, Ofiuco se levanta lentamente.

Touma: es imposible, esa técnica era suficiente para matar a cualquiera… ¿será sus profundos deseos de venganza lo que lo hace luchar así?- retrocede pensando.

Shaina: ¡no me detendrá un ángel como tú…DESTELLO DE SUPERNOVA!

La técnica es lanzada con todo el poder del santo, el ángel se eleva con sus alas pero pronto resulta alcanzado en una de éstas precipitándose herido al suelo.

Shaina: lo dije antes, nadie me detendrá…

Cástor: ¡ya te dije que yo seré quién te ponga fin! – dice elevando su cosmos.

La batalla entra en su clímax, ¿podrá el ángel cumplir su cometido?


	10. Pelea por el destino de la humanidad

**Capítulo 10: pelea por el destino de la humanidad.**

**Campos Elíseos.**

La batalla entre la diosa de la guerra y el dios del inframundo estaba en su punto culminante, en esos momentos dos poderosos cosmos aparecen, los dioses gemelos se hacen presentes.

Athena: ¡esas almas ya no son amenaza para mí! – señala con Nike.

Hades: no debes sentirte victoriosa, no podrás vencerme…

Thanatos: ¡señor Hades!

Hades: ¡Thanatos! ¡Hipnos!

Athena: ¡los dioses de la muerte y el sueño! Esto no va bien… - reflexionaba.

Hipnos: tenga cuidado mi señor Hades, eres tú Athena…te has atrevido a venir a ésta sagrada tierra…

Hades: descuiden, no quiero que intervengan…esto es entre ella y yo, pondré fin a este conflicto que se ha prolongado desde la era mitológica…

Thanatos: ¡juntos podremos vencerla! – aprieta su puño.

Hades: ¡dije que no intervengan! – devuelve una mirada dura con gran autoridad.

Thanatos: si mi señor…

Hades: ¡vayan a sus templos! Después de que venza a ésta descarada podremos teñir el mundo de oscuridad…

Hipnos: vamos Thanatos, Athena no podrá con Hades…

El dios de la muerte asiente, los dioses gemelos se retiran.

Athena: ¡Hades, como tú dijiste, pongamos fin a éste conflicto!

El dios enciende su cosmos, el cielo de los elíseos se ennegrece.

Athena: ¡el cosmos de Hades está creciendo infinitamente, este es el verdadero poder del señor de las tinieblas, es aterrador! – pensaba.

Hades: ¡así que Nike te lleva a la victoria…en ése caso te despojaré de tus amuletos!

Athena: ¡ésta vez no esperaré a que me ataques!

La diosa enciende su cosmos y extiende su báculo, de él se desprende un halo de luz excelso, el cual avanza contra su rival mitológico creando una enorme luminosidad, el dios del infierno pone su espada de frente, y la eleva hacia arriba, rechazando el poderoso ataque.

Athena: ¡no lo creo! – retrocede.

Hades: ¡tonta, no fue una buena idea venir sin tus santos protectores!

Athena: ¡no quiero arriesgar sus vidas! Por eso lucharé sola…

Hades: ¡ha llegado tu fin…! – lanza un resplandor rojo contra su enemiga.

La diosa intenta detenerla con su escudo, pero éste sale volando del impacto.

Athena: ¡me ha dejado sin defensa…Nike…dame la victoria! – lanza el báculo.

El dios de las tinieblas abre los ojos sorprendido y atina a esquivar el ataque, su hombro es alcanzado, su sapuris sagrada estalla en la zona impactada.

Hades: ¡¿qué?!… - descubre su hombro lastimado.

Inmediatamente observa que la representación de la victoria, Nike, está a pocos metros, se acerca a dónde había caído y lo sostiene.

Athena: ¡no vacilare aunque no tenga a Nike conmigo!

Hades: ahora sin este báculo perderás… - entierra el estandarte de Athena.

**Muro de los lamentos.**

Hyoga: ¡Aun a la lejanía y atreves de este muro puedo sentir el clamor de los cosmos de los dioses!

Ikki: ¡esta batalla podría no tener final!

Shun: ¡Saori está arriesgando su vida!

Shiryu: ¡Athena, no puedes morir!

**Campos Elíseos.**

Athena: ¡destruiré tu espada! – lanza con su mano un enorme resplandor directo hacia el arma de su enemigo.

Hades: ¡ingenua! – sostiene su espada rechazando el ataque.

Athena: …no he podido hacer siquiera un rasguño a la espada… ¿acaso es indestructible? – se pregunta para sí.

Hades: has confundido las cosas Athena…

Athena: ¿qué dices?

Hades: los dioses no debemos proteger a los humanos…fue un error venir sola para que ellos no sean heridos…

Athena: ¡eso no es cierto, los santos me han entregado sus vidas desde tiempos antiguos, es hora de que yo los proteja!

Hades: ¡los humanos deben servir a los dioses, ellos deben alegrarse de entregar sus vidas por nosotros…esa es la naturaleza da las cosas, lo terrenal y lo divino tiene que estar separado…muere Athena! –levanta su espada.

Hades: ¡tomaré tu vida!

El dios pone su espada hacia arriba y baja en vertical, lanzando un haz rojo del filo de su hoja al blandiré en el aire, la diosa resulta herida del impacto directo del arma divina del señor de los infiernos.

La diosa de la guerra no puede ponerse en pie, pero no desiste y sigue intentando reincorporarse.

Athena: aún no me has vencido Hades…

El dios del infierno inmoviliza con su cosmos el cuerpo de su enemiga, ataca nuevamente con su espada dispuesto a acabar con la vida de la diosa de la guerra, la cual yace indefensa, pero justo en ese momento una energía envuelve a ésta última, y desaparece sorpresivamente junto con Nike.

Hades: ¿qué ha pasado? Estaba a punto de tomar su vida…maldición, ¿quién habrá intervenido? …solo hay un ser además de mi capaz de atravesar los infiernos con esa facilidad…

**Muro de los lamentos.**

Los santos de bronce estaban preocupados, de pronto una luz dorada se siente, éstos voltean hasta que sus ojos ven a su diosa, la cual estaba tumbada en el suelo, con graves heridas.

Shun: ¡Saori! – auxilia a su diosa sujetándola de la espalda.

Hyoga: ¡señorita Saori!

La diosa abre los ojos, se encontraba confundida.

Athena: ¡estamos en el muro de los lamentos! No puede ser…

Shiryu: ¿qué ha pasado?

Athena: lo mismo me pregunto…estaba luchando con Hades…al final del combate estaba por morir, pero alguien parece haberme salvado…

Ikki: ¿quién será aquel que te ha salvado?

Athena: no lo sé…pero era un cosmos poderoso, probablemente era…no, seguramente se trataba de un dios…pero me pregunto quién…

Hyoga: todo esto quiere decir que Seiya…

Athena: el tiempo del reloj estelar esta por vencerse, no lo hemos podido lograr… - su rostro empieza a brotar lleno de lágrimas.

Hyoga: eso quiere decir que todo ha sido en vano…

Athena: así es…si nos quedamos más tiempo quedaremos atrapados en el pasado, es necesario que vayamos a la laguna de Cronos nuevamente, al monte Olimpo…

Shiryu: ¡Seiya! – se agacha lleno de dolor por la inminente perdida de su amigo.

La diosa y sus leales santos vuelven dispuestos a salir rápidamente de los infiernos, para dirigirse a la colina de las estrellas, con destino al monte Olimpo, más precisamente a la laguna de Cronos, el dios del tiempo.

**El Santuario, presente, 1990.**

El santo de Pegaso se encontraba bajo los cuidados de Seika, y de los santos de bronce de Unicornio, Hidra, Oso, León menor y Lobo.

Seika: ¡el rostro de Seiya se ha puesto morado! – empieza a tantear si se encontraba bien, no sentía el pulso de su hermano. - ¡Su corazón se ha detenido…! –empieza a llorar y a gritar el nombre de su hermano.

Jabu: ¡no lo lograron!

Nachi: ¡Seiya, ja ...!

Geki: Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu, Ikki, no pudieron hacerlo… - dice consternado.

Ban: ¡pero dónde se encontraran ellos…!

Jabu: ¡me preocupa Saori!

La diosa de la guerra y sus santos de bronce llegan corriendo, con sus esperanzas exterminadas, aunque tal vez confiando en algún milagro, tal vez aquel dios que intervino en el combate contra Hades.

Shun: ¡Seiya! – dice llorando.

Seika: mi hermano ha…muerto… - mira con desazón.

Shiryu: ¡no puede ser! ¡Seiya!

Athena: ¡todo esto fue culpa mía! – dice mirando al suelo.

Shiryu: Saori…no fue tu culpa, si alguien tuvo la culpa, esos fuimos nosotros…

Geki: muchachos, dieron su mejor esfuerzo…no es culpa de nadie…

Seika: ¡finalmente no pudimos reencontrarnos…! – se lamenta.

Los santos de bronce sienten unos poderosos cosmos provenir de entre las doce casas.

Ikki: ese cosmos…podría ser…

Shun: ¡aquel que se dice puede despertar a los muertos!

Shiryu: ¡puedo sentir esa presencia igual de poderosa que en el pasado!

Hyoga: ¡quizá Ofiuco, él podría…!

Shiryu: quizá exista esa posibilidad…

Shun: no sólo es su cosmos, también hay dos cosmos muy poderosos…

Ikki: ¡iremos a ver inmediatamente!

Shun: ¡Saori, será mejor que esperes aquí!

Athena: yo veré si puedo hacer algo por Seiya… – empuña su báculo al tiempo que extiende su cosmos alrededor de su santo predilecto.

Los santos de bronce de Andrómeda, Cisne, Dragón y Fénix corren en dirección hacia las ruinas del templo del serpentario.

**Ruinas del templo del serpentario.**

Shaina, poseída por Ofiuco, luchaba contra Ícaro y Castor ante la mirada de Marín, en eso irrumpen los santos de bronce.

Touma: Hyoga ... tiene Vuelto ...

Hyoga: ¡Touma ...!

Shun: ¿Shaina? Que significa su cosmos…se ha incrementado asombrosamente…además esa armadura dorada, es la armadura de Ofiuco…

Shaina: la mujer a la que llamas es solo un instrumento de mi voluntad…

Shiryu: se ha apoderado de su cuerpo…será que el legendario santo intervino en esta época atreves de la grieta dimensional mientras estuvo abierta en la laguna de Cronos… - piensa.

Shaina: así es…a pesar de que la grieta dimensional se haya cerrado, mi espíritu que descansaba en mi armadura dorada ha sido despertada del sello que la aprisionaba… - dice después de leer su pensamiento.

Hyoga: ¡el compañero de Touma debe ser un compañero del cielo!

Shiryu: ¿podrá ser que ni siquiera dos ángeles pueden contenerte Ofiuco?

Shaina: así es santo de bronce…los esbirros del cielo no impedirán lo inevitable… ¡ninguno de ustedes han tenido el cautiverio en el que me vi inmerso culpa de la soberbia de los dioses!

Cástor: ¡esperen! Santos de Athena, no intervengan, es asunto del cielo… - enciende su cosmos.

Ikki: ¡el cosmos de éste ángel es enorme!

Cástor: ¡éste es tu fin…EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS!

Shaina: ¡DESTELLO DE LA SUPERNOVA!

Shun: ¡¿la explosión de galaxias?!

Las dos técnicas colisionan, generando un torbellino de cosmos, todos los presentes salen despedidos por la fricción, solo se conservan en pie el ángel y la mujer que se encontraba bajo la posesión.

Ikki: ¿cómo puede ser que use la explosión de galaxias? – dice mirando al ángel.

Shaina: éste hombre es Cástor, ha reencarnado en ésta era nuevamente...él fue un santo alguna vez, el primero en vestir la armadura de Géminis…se puede decir que nuestros espíritus se conocen desde tiempos antiguos…

Shiryu: ¡un santo legendario de la época del mito! Pero… Ahora es un ángel…

Cástor: me han enviado desde el cielo para detener el fin del mundo, si no detengo a éste hombre los dioses castigaran el planeta…los designios de éste hombre representa un gran peligro…Asclepio, sé razonable, entrégate para salvar a tu especie.…

Shaina: ¡tonto! ¿Crees que permitiré que los dioses vuelvan a subyugarme? ¡…es hora de que acabemos con la soberbia de los dioses y nos liberemos de su opresión!

Shiryu: ¿vale la pena exponer ciento de vidas inocentes por la de este ser?

Hyoga: él es el único que podría salvar a Seiya!

Cástor: ¡retírense santos, esto no le concierne a Athena!

Ikki: tonterías, esto es un asunto del Santuario y de Athena… - dice con rudeza.

Cástor: ¡¿qué dices?!

El santo del Fénix enciende su cosmos.

Ikki: ¡el destino de la humanidad y la vida de un santo es sin duda asunto de Athena! - dice mientras cierra sus puños – lárguense del Santuario…

Shun: ¡espera Ikki! ¡No inicies una pelea sin sentido!

Shiryu: ¡Shun tiene razón!

Ikki: no te preocupes…eso lo entiendo perfectamente…

Cástor: ¿qué planea hacer? – Balbucea - Acaso me desafías… - dice elevando la voz - pobre tonto… ¡pagarás tu insolencia de la peor forma! – le amenaza.

Repentinamente el espacio se distorsiona alrededor del Fénix, cientos de planetas acechan el área de Ikki amenazándose con precipitarse sobre este, el santo reacciona de inmediato y despedaza varios con un ken, pero al final alcanzado y golpeado violentamente.

Shun: ¡hermano!

Ikki: ¡este poder, es tremendo…! – dice reincorporándose.

Cástor: ¡morirás por no conocer tus límites!

Ikki: ¡ya he conocido el arte de tus ataques, no podrás detener el fulgor del Fénix!

El santo de bronce enciende su cosmos liberando llamas a su alrededor.

Cástor: desafiarme es condenar a la humanidad… - dice con voz amenazante, pero entrecortada - No puedo dejar que esto se sepa. – concluye diciendo para sí.

Ikki: ¡PUÑO FANTASMA DEL FÉNIX!

El santo de bronce consigue ejecutar su poder ilusorio en el ángel.

Cástor: ¿qué es esta ilusión…? Parece que mi mente se traslada rápidamente a otro lugar…

El ángel rememora una imagen de su pasado mitológico, en la cual serbia a Atenea, se encontraba en la guerra santa contra Poseidón, acababa de vencer a varios soldados tritones, estaba luchando codo a codo con sus compañeros santos, sintiendo una gran nostalgia, de pronto recuerda un combate contra el general marino del pacifico norte, el Hipocampo.

Cástor: así que esta es tu ilusión…es cierto, me ha hecho sentir algo que ya había olvidado, pero eso no es un ataque que pueda causarme algún daño…

Ikki: ¡no es posible, mantiene todavía la cordura!

Cástor: no puedes dañar mi espíritu, tu ilusión diabólica ha sido inútil…lo único que has logrado es darme un vistazo a mi vida pasada…

Ikki: ¡no dejas ya el corazón en tus combates, la vida de ángel te ha vaciado el alma!

Cástor: ¿qué quieres decir?

Ikki: servir a Athena te reconfortaba de una manera que no lo haces sirviendo al Olimpo…

Cástor: Tonterías… ¡COLISIÓN DE ASTROS!

La técnica del ángel derriba al Fénix, propiciándole varias heridas.

Shiryu: ¡Ikki! ¿Estás bien?

Ikki: sí, menuda fuerza tiene…

De pronto el enviado del Olimpo comienza sentir un malestar tomándose la cabeza y la santa de Ofiuco intercede.

Shaina: Castor llévate a Ícaro e infórmale al Olimpo, que iré… ¡por sus cabezas!

Castor:…estas cometiendo un grave error al proteger a este hombre, yo solo intento salvarlos a todos…si ustedes salvan a ese hombre es probable que tenga lugar la guerra contra el Olimpo, el mundo será destruido… ¡vamos Ícaro!

Shaina: Vamos dónde está su amigo, a despertarlo, si los dioses lo quieren muerto por algo ha de ser…

Ofiuco y lo santos de bronce se dirigen a dónde se encuentra Pegaso. Los ángeles desaparecen en el cielo.

**Campo de flores del Santuario.**

En ese momento que el santo femenino se acerca al Pegaso, los demás santos y Athena miran asombrados.

Shaina: Pegaso ha muerto, sin embargo ésta vara ha conseguido hacer milagros. – enciende su cosmos.

El santo de Ofiuco enciende su cosmos dorado a un nivel cósmico más alto, introduce su báculo en el pecho del santo, su cuerpo es recorrido por un bienestar sublime, las células de su cuerpo sin vida comienzan a recobrar levemente su vitalidad.

Seika: ¡Seiya ya no esta tan pálido como hace unos segundos!

Shun: ¡vamos Seiya, tu nunca te has dado por vencido!

Hyoga: ¡eso es Seiya…!

Los demás santos a excepción de Ikki, quien miraba expectante en silencio, se pusieron a vitorear el nombre de Seiya.

Athena: ¡vamos tu puede Seiya, yo confió en que lo lograrás! – la diosa que en ningún momento había dejado de envolver al santo con su cosmos parece potenciar el poder de Ofiuco.

Shaina: ¡vamos Seiya, Pegaso, bate nuevamente tus alas!

Lentamente se vuelven a sentir los pulsos de Pegaso, su corazón vuelve a latir, aunque despacio.

Shaina: La maldición de Hades es terrible…

Seika: ¿a qué te refieres?

Shaina: yo soy Asclepios… y que él se salve dependerá de sus ganas de estar entre los vivos…en estos momentos estoy curando con mi poder parte de esa herida, pero quedara en la fortaleza de este hombre el poder regresar del infierno… – retira su vara.

Los ojos de Seiya se abren lentamente, logrando ver a su hermana Seika de frente, llorando esta vez de alegría. Al tiempo que casi todos los presentes gritan de felicidad y aplauden emocionados.

Seiya: ¡Hermana! ¿Realmente eres tú?– se levanta y la abraza.

Seika: oh Seiya aún no puedo creer que estés vivo, que por fin nos hemos reencontrado… – dice entre lágrimas.

Seiya: ¿qué es lo que ha pasado? Lo último que recuerdo es haber sido atacado por la espada de Hades…

Shun: ¡Seiya amigo! – dice llorando. – Después de recibir esa técnica has estado bajo el hechizo de Hades…

Seiya: ¿el hechizo de Hades?

Athena: ¡Seiya, pensamos que te habíamos perdido! – las lágrimas de emoción brotan de su rostro.

Seiya: ¿pero que hicieron para traerme de vuelta a la vida…?

Shun: tuvimos que viajar al pasado, al momento de la anterior guerra santa…

Hyoga: fuimos a través del lago de Cronos…el dios del tiempo…

Athena: pero todo fue en vano, finalmente, fue Asclepios quien te regreso a la vida… – dice apuntando hacia Shaina.

Seiya: ¿Asclepio? – pregunta mientras lleva su mirada a donde su diosa le indicaba - ¡Shaina!


	11. Mefistófeles, el secuestrador de almas

**Capítulo 11: Mefistófeles, el secuestrador de almas.**

**El Santuario, 1990.**

Los santos y su diosa se encontraban dialogando, acababan de dar todos los detalles a Seiya acerca de todo el periplo que tuvieron que afrontar para salvar su vida, hasta que un viejo amigo hace aparición.

Shiryu: Teletransportación…ah eres tú… - sonríe.

Kiki: tan rápido me olvidan… - aparece con una caja de pandora en sus espaldas.

Shiryu: ¡Kiki!

Kiki: ¡Seiya…me alegro que todos estén bien…!

Seiya: gracias Kiki… ¿y esa armadura?

Kiki: es la armadura de Buril, aquella que contiene las herramientas que son capaces de reparar los mantos sagrados…

Shiryu: y ¿porque la cargas?

Kiki: Gliese me la ha otorgado. – haciendo pose de victoria mientras sonríe.

Shiryu: ¡felicitaciones, sabía que conseguirías tu armadura…!

Kiki: pero no soy el único que he conseguido mi armadura…

Shun: ¿cómo?

Kiki: otros aspirantes han sido nombrados santos de bronce y plata.

Athena: el Santuario ha quedado destruido después de la guerra santa contra Hades, es necesario que nuevos jóvenes santos nos ayuden a proteger el planeta…Gliese ha hecho lo correcto…

Hyoga: ¿quién es Gliese?

Athena: antes de la guerra contra Hades…supuse que existiría la posibilidad de que ningún santo de oro sobreviviera, a la guerra santa que se avecinaba…Shaka me lo recomendó cuando le pregunte quién podría guiar al Santuario hasta la próxima generación…

Shiryu: ¿por qué no pensaste en uno de nosotros? – dice un poco sorprendido.

Athena: no quería vincularlos más a la guerra, por eso había dado la orden de que no pelearan en la guerra contra Hades…quería que vivieran en libertad… - su rostro se apena repentinamente. - …y sin embargo los he acarreado a aquella terrible guerra y aun ahora siguen arriesgándose por mi… - una lágrima se escapa de mejilla.

Seiya: Saori, nosotros hemos seguido decidido seguirte, juramos protegerte a ti y a la tierra…

Ikki: estamos a los pies de una nueva guerra, ¿confiarás esta vez en nosotros Athena?

Athena: siempre sufrieron por mí, desde que era una niña hasta que los obligue a protegerme, ya no quiero que me protejan, pero respetare sus decisiones, solo puedo prometerles que pelearé por esta tierra, con quien sea necesario…

Shiryu: ¿entonces la guerra contra el Olimpo es inevitable?

Shaina: Athena ha sentenciado esta guerra al salvar a Pegaso y darme nuevamente asilo, ya que ambos hemos sido castigado por los dioses y su voluntad era que dejemos de existir…aún quiero tomar venganza, pero no estoy dispuesto a sacrificar la humanidad por ella…yo regresaré a dormir, para no ser responsable del apocalipsis…

Ikki: ¡entonces huirás como un cobarde! – recrimina.

Shaina: no, sería injusto tomar la vida de ésta chica, esta es su época y no la mía…si finalmente se desata la guerra y Shaina cae, entonces será su destino, y allí yo podré reclamar el mío…

El santo maldito hace explotar su cosmos, y su cuerpo empieza a temblar, sus ojos se pierden, y de repente el brillo de su cosmos lo abandona, haciendo que Shaina caiga al suelo inconsciente.

Seiya: ¡Shaina! – corre a levantarla. – Sus signos vitales parecen estar bien…

Hyoga: un ángel ya ha atacado el Santuario con la intención de tomar tu vida de Seiya… y otro ha venido por la de Ofiuco…

Athena: Artemisa ha manifestado su enojo, sin embargo algo me dice que ese ángel que han enviado no ha sido una orden directa de ella…

Shiryu: una guerra santa contra el cielo podría ser catastrófico en nuestra situación actual…

Shun: es cierto, aun con los nuevos santos, sin los santos de oro nos será realmente imposible vencer…

Seiya: sin tan solo contáramos con ellos…

Kiki: eso no será posible…

**Pasado, anterior guerra santa.**

**El Santuario.**

**Templo del Patriarca.**

Patriarca: adelante, ¿traes tu informe?

Soldado: ¡señor Patriarca, los santos de bronce y plata han sido vencidos, los espectros están a punto de destruir la villa rodorio!

Patriarca: está bien, puede retirarte…gracias por tu labor.

El soldado raso se marcha haciendo una reverencia, entre las sombras aparece dos santos, que se inca frente al Pontífice.

Voz: Calais de Acuario a tus órdenes…

Voz: Izou de Capricornio presente…

Patriarca: Calais, Izou es necesario que vayan a villa rodorio, al parecer hay unos espectros demasiado poderosos que han derrotado a los santos de bronce y plata…los aldeanos corren un grave peligro…

Calais: ¡exterminaré a los malditos espectros de inmediato! Ningún inocente debe morir…

Izou: descuide su santidad, acabaremos con ellos…

Los santos de oro salen rápidamente corriendo, en unos instantes cruzan las doce casas, hasta que llegan con premura hasta la aldea colindante del Santuario.

**Villa Rodorio.**

Calais: Izou, será conveniente que nos separemos…

Izou: ¡es cierto, desperdiciaremos nuestra fuerza sino, no creo que sean muchos los espectros que puedan enfrentarse a los santos de oro!

Calais: así es…nos veremos luego…

En otra zona de la aldea se encontraba el santo de Pegaso, el cual venia batallando y sobreviviendo con gran tenacidad en la lucha contra los espectros.

Tenma: ¡no dejaré que los espectros maten a los inocentes! – dice exaltado.

El santo de Pegaso llega corriendo, cuando logra ver al santo de plata de la Ballena que se encontraba inmóvil, de pronto un ken atraviesa el corazón de este matándolo instantáneamente.

Tenma: ¡maldito!

Voz: veo que tendré que quitarme todas las molestias de encima antes de divertirme con los indefensos pueblerinos… - se ríe.

Tenma: ¡jamás permitiré que hagas eso maldito súbito del mal!

Voz: tonto, soy Fausto de Mefistófeles…tu jamás podrías vencerme…ya viste lo que le sucedió al santo de plata, tu eres de bronce, aún más débil… - se ríe a carcajadas.

Tenma: te haré tragar tus palabras maldito… ¡METEOROS DE PEGASO!

El espectro detiene la técnica con un solo dedo.

Tenma: ¿qué? Es muy fuerte, será tan fuerte como un…no, no es posible…

Fausto: tomaré tu alma por haberte entrometido donde no te han llamado… ¡CAPTURA DE ALMA!

Los ojos del espectro brillan en rojo intenso, se ríe y luego levanta su mano derecha generando un vórtice que empieza a dañar espiritualmente al santo.

Tenma: ¿qué me pasa? Me duele…

Fausto: este vórtice oscuro es capaz de absorber el alma del enemigo y apropiárselo…pronto tu espíritu será arrebatado, y entenderás lo insignificante de tu absurda existencia…

Tenma: ¡maldito! Voy a…

El espectro jala hacia atrás con su mano, el alma del santo empieza a ser extirpada pero de pronto un ken de hielo golpea la mano del sirviente de Hades.

Fausto: ¿quién eres?

Calais: soy el santo de oro de Acuario, Calais, y no dejaré que sigas causando daños maldito espectro…

Tenma: Acuario… - dice desfalleciente.

El santo de Pegaso siente disminuida su energía y está por caerse, pero es sujetado por el santo de oro de la espalda.

Calais: ¡resiste Pegaso! tú no puedes morir aquí…

Tenma: …no entiendo ¿qué quieres decir…? – dice con dificultad.

Calais: tú Pegaso, tienes un vínculo muy fuerte con Hades desde la era mitológica…

El espectro mira atentamente lo que el santo de oro decía.

Tenma: pero Hades… no, Alone es mi amigo…eso es lo único que sé… - unas lágrimas caen de su rostro.

Calais: Pegaso, Alone ya no existe, ahora él es Hades, rey del Inframundo, y tú has sido el único hombre capaz de herir a Hades desde la era mitológica, debes adquirir pronto tu verdadero poder, tu cosmos verdadero no es el que tienes ahora…

Tenma: te refieres a…

Calais: el séptimo sentido es el verdadero cosmos, aquel que adquieren los verdaderos santos, pero tú eres la reencarnación de Pegaso, tú estás destinado a sobrepasar aún ese límite…

Tenma: pero yo no tengo el poder que tienen ustedes los santos de oro, no, ni siquiera estoy cerca…

Fausto: ¿ya han terminado su plática? – dice confiado.

Calais: disculpa. – dice volitándose al espectro y luego regresa su rostro hacia Pegaso. - Tenma descansa, sé que pronto despertarás tu verdadero cosmos…yo me haré cargo de este sujeto… - se pone en guardia.

Fausto: te acabaré de un solo golpe… ¡CAPTURA DE ALMA!

El espectro crea un vórtice oscuro, el santo de oro se conserva en pie, aunque su rostro se muestra rígido tratando de resistir la técnica.

Tenma: es la misma técnica con la que me derroto… ¡Acuario! – grita.

Fausto: ¡es la hora de tu fin Acuario!

El espectro intenta jalar su alma con su mano para apropiársela.

Fausto: ¡hay algo que está impidiendo que su alma sea capturada!

El espectro ve al santo, y logra ver un viento que recorre su cuerpo, protegiéndolo.

Calais: este viento me protegerá…

Fausto: ese hielo no te ayudará…

La materia espiritual avanza traspasando el hielo.

Calais: ¿qué?

Fausto: mi técnica es inmaterial, y tu hielo es material, no puedes protegerte… ¡idiota, me repugnan ustedes los santos!

El santo cae arrodillado.

Tenma: ¡lo va a matar, tengo que evitarlo!

Calais: ¡no interrumpas!

Tenma: todavía puede hablar…

Fausto: ¡muere!

El espectro intenta jalar el alma pero pronto siente su mano cristalizada.

Fausto: ¡ha congelado mi mano!

Calais: ¡POLVO DE DIAMANTES!

La técnica golpea al espectro que cae al suelo con su sapuris congelada en varios puntos.

Tenma: su cosmos, es un frio infinito…

Calais: no me subestimes Fausto, soy un caballero dorado…

Fausto: sé cómo evadir ese viento helado, que tanto te enorgullece…

Calais: ¡presumido…tendrás el honor de morir sepultado con mi técnica más poderosa!

El santo de oro eleva su cosmos creando una nieve en los alrededores.

Fausto: ¿qué diablos? Esta temperatura está congelando mis huesos…

Tenma: ¡que enorme poder!

Calais: ¡EJECUCIÓN DE LA AURORA!

El santo de Acuario dispara una enorme ráfaga glacial sobre el espectro, pero este desaparece en una sombra.

Calais: ¿qué? Se esconde en la oscuridad…

Fausto: ¿pensaste acaso que era tan fácil vencer a Mefistófeles, el temible demonio? – se ríe.

Calais: acabo de recordar algo de este demonio llamado Mefistófeles…

Fausto: ¡VUELO SATÁNICO!

El espectro aparece delante del santo y lanza con su cosmos un demonio alado con cuernos en forma fantasmagórica que derriba violentamente al santo de oro.

Tenma: ¡Calais! …

Fausto: en una batalla no solo importa la fuerza sino la estrategia, ese santo se ha confiado demasiado en sus habilidades, Pegaso ahora seguirás tú…

Tenma: ¡maldito demonio…no te lo perdonaré…!

Calais: espera Tenma, ya sé cómo vencerlo…

Tenma: ¡Calais!

El santo de oro empieza a ver doble a su enemigo, un poco de sangre brota de su cuerpo, y su rostro pronto se palidece.

Tenma: ¡Acuario, que terribles heridas!

Fausto: al parecer tu situación no es buena, pero esas heridas no son de éste combate, te ves muy pálido…

Tenma: ¿qué te ha pasado Acuario?

Calais: es la rosa sangrienta, en mi lucha con Piscis…

El santo de Pegaso interrumpe.

Tenma: ¡Piscis el traidor!

Calais: …solo me queda la mitad de mi sangre…

Fausto: esto te costará caro idiota…

Calais: como sea sé como vencerte Mefistófeles…

Fausto: ¿qué dices?

Calais: has dicho una gran verdad demonio malvado hace unos minutos, la estrategia define el combate, ya sé qué estrategia adoptar…

Fausto: ¡deliras…!

Calais: ¡bajaré la temperatura y te acabaré!

Fausto: con las heridas que te cause y la propia sangre que tienes, no podrás mantenerte vivo por mucho tiempo…y un golpe más te llevará inevitablemente a la muerte…

El caballero dorado enciende su cosmos, y a su alrededor una brisa helada danza sobre su cuerpo, empezando a congelar cierta partes del mismo.

Fausto: ¿has perdido la razón o tienes tanto miedo que prefieres el suicidio?

Tenma: ¿qué está haciendo? …se está auto congelando…

Fausto: ya lo comprendo, está sellando sus heridas, ¿es que acaso no planea rendirse? … terminaré con esto Acuario…prepárate para conocer el Hades… ¡VUELO SATÁNICO!

El espectro lanza su fantasmagórico ken, al tiempo que el santo de oro congela el suelo y el ambiente, tras disparar un polvo de diamantes reflejando la luz intensa de su cosmos en todo el campo de batalla, cegando a su enemigo y diseminando al demonio sombrío no pudo atravesar los cristales que se habían forado en el campo de batalla.

Fausto: ¡maldito no puedo ver!

Calais: ¡EJECUCIÓN DE LA AURORA!

El santo de Acuario dispara su técnica más poderosa derrotando al espectro que cae al suelo con su sapuris en pésimas condiciones y terribles heridas mortales.

Tenma: ¡es impresionante el poder de los santos de oro!

Fausto: Acuario…entonces tú…

Fausto con su cuerpo congelado cae al suelo, estallando por doquier.

Calais: vuelve a las sombras, según la leyenda de Mefistófeles este era el ser que odiaba la luz, fuiste muy descuidado en creerte vencedor… - dice tambaleante.

Tenma: ¡increíble! – Tenma no sale de su asombro

Una oscura tonada puede escucharse de repente, el réquiem del infierno empieza a acosar los oídos de los atenienses.

Tenma: ¡otro espectro más!

Calais: ¡es un cosmos muy misterioso! ¿Quién eres?

Voz: soy Ramsés de Esfinge…estrella celestial de las bestias…

Un nuevo combate comienza, los santos están seriamente heridos, pero las fuerzas de sus corazones aún hacen arder sus cosmos.


	12. El fin de las estrellas malignas

**Capítulo 12: el fin de las estrellas malignas.**

**Anterior guerra santa. Pasado.**

**Villa Rodorio.**

El santo de Acuario había sobrevivido a una terrible batalla contra el espectro de Mefistófeles, logrando aniquilar a éste y salvar a Pegaso. Pero en ése momento, otro espectro llega a su encuentro, se trata de Ramsés de Esfinge.

Calais: ¡ten cuidado Tenma!

Ramsés: un santo de oro al borde de la muerte y un santo de bronce, no es un reto tan grande después de todo…

Calais: deja de presumir… - el santo se resiente de una herida que se abre.

Ramsés: ni siquiera puedes luchar… ¡los sepultaré a ambos! ¡MALDICIÓN DE LA BALANZA!

El espectro comienza a tocar el réquiem del infierno, el cuerpo de los santos se endurece sintiendo los efectos del ken.

Tenma: ¿qué es esto? ¡METEOROS DE PEGASO!

Los meteoros no representan ningún peligro para el espectro, que ni siquiera deja de tocar su melodía.

Calais: su cosmos está creciendo, pero todavía no puede despertar el séptimo sentido… - pensaba.

Ramsés: primero, me ocuparé de la presa grande…

Tenma: ¡mis oídos, me van a estallar!

Ramsés: la maldición de la balanza es capaz de saber la verdad del corazón, la justicia existe cuando el corazón se balancea con la pluma de maat…

Calais: ¿maat? El símbolo de la verdad…maldición, mis heridas causadas recientemente por Mefistófeles me están afectando… - se arrodilla, sus fuerzas disminuyen rápidamente.

Ramsés: los ataques de Mefistófeles han agotado tu espíritu, así es…tu situación es demasiado angustiante…corazón de Acuario, llevemos a cabo el juicio de la verdad…

Calais: ¿qué me está pasando? Mi corazón…

Tenma: ¡Calais!

Calais: ¡se me está por salir, me duele! – dice entrecortado.

El corazón de Acuario es arrancado y se dirige por el poder del espectro a la balanza, el santo de oro sigue parado con lágrimas en sus ojos, perdiendo inmensa cantidad de sangre, el Pegaso mira perplejo sin entender nada.

Ramsés: a ver si tu fidelidad es auténtica…

El corazón de Calais cae pesadamente sobre un extremo de la balanza, la cual apenas se inmuta, tardando un par de segundos en estabilizarse completamente.

Tenma: ¡es un verdadero santo!

Ramsés: felicidades Acuario, vivirás en los Elíseos a partir de ahora, has demostrado te lealtad a la justicia, de todas maneras tu corazón no puede regresar a tu cuerpo, por más justo que así debería ser…

Repentinamente el hueco que dejó el arrebato de su corazón se congelo, para evitar seguir perdiendo sangre.

Calais: ¡Pegaso, debes derrotarlo…te abriré el paso…EJECUCIÓN AURORA!

Ramsés: ¿qué? ¿Cómo puede lanzar semejante ataque sin su corazón?

El ataque glacial se dirige al arpa, el santo de oro de Acuario cae al suelo, su cosmos se extingue definitivamente.

Tenma: ¡Calais! – dice conmovido en lágrimas.

Ramsés: ¡es admirable! Este hombre…

El arpa maligna se congela y luego se destruye.

Ramsés: Pegaso ahora te mataré…aunque haya perdido el arpa maligna…

Tenma: Calais…en tus últimos momentos congelaste las heridas de tu cuerpo para ganar un segundo más de vida, y poder lograr ese último ataque para protegerme…

Ramsés: no te preocupes, de todas maneras te reuniré con él en este instante…

Tenma: ¡no dejaré que el sacrificio de Calais sea en vano! El destruyó el arpa demoniaca confiando en que voy a vencerte, además lo has vencido solo porque estaba fatalmente herido…

Ramsés: esto es una guerra niño inmaduro, sirvo al señor Hades y tomaré la cabeza de un agónico o desfalleciente santo, éste combate ya está decidido…

Tenma: ¡por eso los santos somos distintos a los espectros…METEOROS DE PEGASO!

El espectro evade la técnica.

Ramsés: aunque eleves tu cosmos, mi nivel y el tuyo son muy diferentes…

Tenma: ¡cállate…METEOROS DE PEGASO!

El santo lanza los meteoros con más velocidad pero resulta nuevamente inútil.

Ramsés: eres demasiado lento para un espectro de mi nivel, ¡ENIGMA DE LA ESFINGE!

El espectro junta sus dos manos y crea dos esferas de energía, que al arrojarlas se convierten en una esfinge energética, un enorme león con alas, el santo cae herido al suelo.

Tenma: ¡es muy rápido…pero si adquiero el séptimo sentido lo venceré! – se levanta.

Ramsés: deja de soñar cosas absurdas, los santos de bronce son los de más baja categoría en el Santuario, como podría ser competencia para un espectro como yo…tomaré tu vida, ¡ENIGMA DE LA ESFINGE!

La técnica vuelve a impactar en el santo de bronce, pero éste se vuelve a levantar con gran tenacidad.

Ramsés: ¿por qué se levanta? Debería haber muerto, a pesar de tu debilidad debo reconocer tu tenacidad…

Tenma: ¡tengo una misión que llevar a cabo! – enciende su cosmos.

Ramsés: su cosmos está creciendo…

Tenma: ¡METEOROS DE PEGASO!

La técnica de Pegaso lanza varios puñetazos a gran velocidad que el espectro evadía, sin embargo varios puños alcanzan la velocidad de la luz.

Ramsés: ¡no lo creo!

Varios meteoros golpean al espectro agrietando de gran forma su sapuris.

Ramsés: ¡no he logrado ver sus meteoros! Este niño está lanzando algunos golpes a la velocidad de la luz…debo matarlo cuanto antes o lo lamentaré... ¡ENIGMA DE LA ESFINGE!

El santo de Pegaso mira detenidamente el ataque, y trata de detenerlo pero lo vuelve a alcanzar, sin embargo rápidamente se levanta.

Ramsés: ¡no muere! No puedo creerlo… ¿Qué es lo que lo hace levantarse tantas veces?

Tenma: es por mi amigo Alone…lo salvaré…

Ramsés: ¿Alone? ¿El humano que ahora es nuestro señor Hades?

Tenma: él no es Hades…él es mi amigo… ¡COMETA DE PEGASO!

La técnica impacta en el abdomen del espectro arrojándolo al suelo.

Ramsés: ¡su voluntad es inquebrantable! Elevaré mi cosmos al máximo y morirá… ¡ENIGMA DE LA ESFINGE!

El santo de Pegaso evade la técnica situándose atrás del espectro y tomándolo de la espalda con sus brazos.

Ramsés: ¡no puede ser!

Tenma: ¡esto es por ti Acuario, te vengaré como era tu anhelo…DESTELLO RODANTE DE PEGASO!

El santo se levanta poderosamente con su enemigo, y cae, haciendo que éste golpee violentamente la cabeza con el suelo.

Ramsés: Pegaso…no puede ser… - dice con una herida mortal en su cabeza, al tiempo que un gran charco de sangre emerge desde la herida. Su cosmos se extingue.

Tenma: ¡al fin lo he conseguido, el séptimo sentido! Siento como todo mi cosmos recorre cada célula de mi cuerpo…

**Salón del Patriarca.**

El santo de Sagitario estaba reunido con la máxima autoridad del Santuario.

Patriarca: Quirón, el cosmos de Calais se ha extinguido, todavía quedan varios espectros, quiero que vayas a hacerte cargo del resto…apoya a Capricornio…

Quirón: ¡seguiré el cosmos de Izou, eliminaré a todos los espectros!

**Afueras del Santuario.**

Izou: ¡es por aquí! Siento cosmos de santos desaparecer de a decenas…

El santo de Capricornio corre un poco más, hasta que encuentra a un espectro, se trataba de Vermeer de Grifo, quién acababa con el santo de plata del Escudo.

Izou: ¡asqueroso espectro! No dejaré que pises ésta aldea con tus sucios pies…

Vermeer: así que un santo dorado…al fin alguien un poco más fuerte…ya estaba aburriéndome de enemigos tan fáciles…

Izou: tu eres el juez del infierno que intentó invadir las doce casas, y fue repelido por el ataque durazno…o boyoyoyoyo o como sea que se llame… - dice en un tono burlón, aludiendo a lo ocurrido en el Yomotsu.

Vermeer: ¡no voy a permitir que te burles de mí! – dice con furia en los ojos.

Izou: cállate escoria, muere y limpia tu vergüenza, ¡EXCÁLIBUR!

El juez del infierno intenta evadir la técnica pero es herido en su brazo, la parte de la sapuris de esa zona es dividida en dos.

Vermeer: ¡desgraciado, voy a hacer que te cortes tu propia cabeza!

Izou: ¡seré yo quién te corte la cabeza! ¡EXCÁLIBUR!

El santo de Capricornio se dispone a lanzar su golpe, pero de pronto su mano hace un movimiento hacia atrás, y su propio ken produce una cortadura en su espalda.

Izou: ¡maldición! ¿Qué ha pasado?

Vermeer: no puedes luchar contra lo que no ves…

Izou: ¡¿será ésta la maldita marioneta cósmica?!

Vermeer: así que algo me conoces…

Izou: eres una persona celebre desde el boyoyoyoyo… - dice burlándose.

Vermeer: tonto impertinente, ahora te manejaré como si fueras un muñeco…

Izou: ¡mi cuerpo se mueve solo!

Vermeer: tu cuerpo es manejado por mis cuerdas invisibles, eres mi juguete, mi marioneta…

Izou: ¡debo quitármelas! – intenta mover su brazo para ejecutar su técnica.

Vermeer: veo que no entiende, ¡MARIONETA CÓSMICA!

El espectro jala uno de sus hilos logrando quebrar su brazo derecho.

Izou: ¡me ha quebrado el brazo! – grita.

Vermeer: con eso ya no podrás ejecutar tu espada, entiende que puedo romper cada una de tus extremidades, por eso es inútil que te resistas…

Izou: ¡no has acabado con mi espada sagrada…EXCÁLIBUR!

El santo de oro lanza su técnica con su brazo izquierdo, el juez del infierno la esquiva.

Izou: ¡demonios!

Vermeer: así que también puedes lanzar tu espada con tu brazo izquierdo…pero ya he presenciado su poder en varias oportunidades, no volverá a sorprenderme…

El juez mueve sus hilos quebrando el brazo izquierdo de Capricornio, el santo ya no hace ni una mueca de dolor.

Vermeer: es sorprendente que no grites, pero ya no puedes reírte, ¿cierto? o es que ya estás inconsciente…y ni siquiera puedes escucharme…

El santo de oro tenía los ojos cerrados, aunque intentaba encender su cosmos, su hemorragia producida por las quebraduras expuestas de los huesos de sus brazos, suponían una agonía infinita.

Vermeer: ¡es hora de la ejecución final, quebrare tu cuello!

El santo hace un movimiento circular con sus pies cortando los hilos de la marioneta cósmica.

Vermeer: ¡se ha liberado maldito!

Izou: ¡también mis piernas están tan afiladas cómo el acero! Además has sido atacado por la cacería de estrellas de mi amigo, el santo de Orión…

De pronto la luz de las estrellas parpadea.

Vermeer: ¡otra vez, éste ataque me afecta…!

Izou: la técnica de Orión es temible, no por nada su poder se nos compara a los santos de oro, pero debo matarte antes, ¡sino muchos inocentes pueden sufrir tu crueldad maldito! ¡EXCÁLIBUR!

El santo lanza un ataque cortante con sus piernas, el espectro es herido en su cabeza, resiste pero siente el filo de la espada de su adversario.

Izou: ¡es tu fin! ¡EXCÁLIBUR!

El santo de oro lanza su técnica con su mano derecha aun encontrándose quebrada, el ken filoso divide en dos la sapuris del juez, que cae mortalmente herido.

Vermeer: ¡imposible, si tenía su brazo roto, ¿Cómo pudo lanzar su ataque así?! – dice agónicamente.

Izou: tu vida te abandona…

Vermeer: tienes razón, pero moriré en unos minutos, luego de tomar tu vida, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mi señor Hades… ¡ALETAZO GIGANTE DE PLUMAS!

El espectro genera un enorme viento que simula el vuelo del temible Grifo, el santo de Capricornio es alcanzado por el ojo del remolino, y cae al suelo de cabeza.

Izou: ¡es increíble, su cosmos crece a pesar de estar con pie y medio en el infierno! ¡EXCÁLIBUR!

Vermeer: ¡MARIONETA CÓSMICA!

El juez sujeta la mano del santo y trayectoria de la espada sagrada es desviada hacia los cielos.

Izou: ¡no puede ser!

Vermeer: ¡fue un error subestimarme!

El juez empieza a torturar al santo, quebrando sus huesos.

Izou: ¡esto no quedará así!

El santo se mueve abruptamente con su cuerpo marchito, sacudiendo el hilo de grifo y logrando jalarlo contra su cuerpo, clavando en su corazón la espada sagrada excálibur, la cual ejecuta con su pierna izquierda.

Vermeer: ¡es mi fin…aunque sé que pronto morirás también! – muere luego de decir estas palabras.

Izou: mi tarea está cumplida, la llama de mi cosmos se apaga…Athena vencerá…

El santo de oro cae al suelo, su energía cósmica se extingue al igual que su vida. A varios metros llega Quirón de Sagitario.

Quirón: ¡no puede ser, ese es…! ¡Izou!

El santo dorado se acerca a su compañero que yacía muerto, junto con el cadáver del juez del infierno.

Quirón: ¡ha muerto junto con un juez…Izou, yo me encargaré del resto!

Un cosmos se acerca, Sagitario se dispone para el combate.

Voz: soy Frode de Balrog...estrella celestial de la excelencia…

Quirón: ¡espectro, yo soy el santo de Sagitario, te has atrevido a invadir el Santuario, por eso te eliminaré!

Frode: ¡no creas que será tan fácil…REENCARNACIÓN!

El espectro levanta su mano, y una energía oscura afecta al santo, entumeciendo su cuerpo, quién cae arrodillado y su mirada se encuentra perdida.

Quirón: estos son mis recuerdos más íntimos – dice para sí al tiempo que ve imágenes de cuando era pequeño y dañaba la naturaleza por diversión. - Trata de afectar mi espíritu…

Las imágenes que se presentan en la mente de Sagitario son las de todos sus pecados cometidos, desde el más ínfimo a los más graves, mostrándole los asesinatos en nombre de la justicia.

Frode: nadie tiene derecho a quitar la vida, solamente un dios…por lo que serás juzgado, e irás a la prisión donde caen los violentos… ¡Muere pecador! ¡LÁTIGO DE FUEGO!

El sirviente de Hades ataca con su látigo al santo que se encontraba paralizado, al recibir la técnica cae hacia los avernos.

Frode: ahora debería estar muerto…

Un cosmos dorado se extiende desde el orificio dimensional dejado por el látigo. El santo de Sagitario aparece levantando vuelo.

Frode: no es posible, ¡ha logrado salir de la prisión con sus alas! Viajando entre dimensiones…

Quirón: eres un hipócrita espectro, si solo un dios es merecedor de quitar la vida, porque eres tu quien me juzga haciendo lo mismo…

Frode: yo estoy amparado por el derecho divino que me ha otorgado Hades, justamente para cumplir esta misión…

Quirón: ¡seguiré pecando en nombre de la justicia si con ello puede salvar la vida de cientos de inocentes…RAYO ATÓMICO!

Frode: ¡que es este resplandor! No puedo ver nada…

La técnica del santo produce una lluvia de meteoritos dorados que sorprende al espectro, su sapuris resulta totalmente destruida, Balrog cae devastado al suelo.

Frode: increíble…así que éste es el poder de un santo de oro… - dice con su último suspiro.

Quirón: ahora entiendo porque han muerto tantos santos, los espectros que quedaban eran muy fuerte… - mira hacia el horizonte. – Sin embargo…todavía queda un cosmos cerca…

Voz: has sentido mi presencia Sagitario…soy Tántalo de Deep…estrella celestial de las profundidades…

Quirón: ¡soy el santo de Sagitario, Quirón…vamos espectro, lucha!

Tántalo: ¡no es necesario que lo digas…FRAGANCIA PROFUNDA!

El espectro extiende sus brazos, creando una dulce fragancia que ataca al santo dorado.

Quirón: ¿qué es ese olor?

El santo de Sagitario agita fuertemente sus alas, provocando una efímera ráfaga de viento, que disipa completamente la técnica del espectro.

Tántalo: has logrado evitar gran parte de mi veneno, del veneno de mi aroma, pero estoy seguro que lograste percibirlo, ¿cierto? por lo cual, tu sistema inmunológico comenzará a colapsar lentamente, hasta que termine de extinguir tu vida…

Quirón: tu veneno no me ha alcanzado en su totalidad…si he percibido tu fragancia, pero tu veneno no me ha alcanzado…

Tántalo: es inútil Sagitario, si hubieras recibido la totalidad de mi ataque, ya estarías muerto, sin embargo, el solo haber percibido tu olor te ha condenado, has convertido una muerte hermosa y rápida en una agonía…

El santo de Sagitario siente su cuerpo más débil, sintiendo un gran dolor en el estómago, como en la cabeza.

Quirón: ¿qué me está ocurriendo?

Tántalo: ya lo sientes, verdad…seré piadoso y acabaré contigo en este instante… ¡FRAGANCIA PROFUNDA!

Quirón: aún que tienes un ataque fatal, eres demasiado lento, ¡RAYO ATÓMICO!

La lluvia de meteoritos fulmina la sapuris del espectro, que cae mortalmente al suelo, impidiendo que ejecutara por segunda vez su mortal técnica.

Quirón: vaya su ataque era muy peligroso, pude haber muerto…sin embargo exageró un poco cuando pensó que haría colapsar mi sistema nervioso…

El santo de oro se repone de algún malestar, y regresa a su templo.

**Templo de Virgo.**

Shijima: la última cuenta del rosario se ha oscurecido, eso significa que ya no quedan espectros…

Dice mientras contempla las 108 estrellas malignas encerradas. El final de la guerra estaba al caer.


	13. Terror en el Santuario

**Capítulo 13: terror en el Santuario, la muerte y el sueño.**

**Campos Elíseos. Pasado.**

Los dioses gemelos se encontraban deliberando sobre la guerra santa.

Thanatos: ¡los espectros han fracasado rotundamente!

Hipnos: hay cosas que exceden el tiempo y el espacio que ha alterado el curso de los acontecimientos… - dice con elocuencia.

Thanatos: ¡no sé si Hades podrá derrotar solo al Santuario!

Hipnos: quizá haya llegado el momento de abandonar este bello prado…

Thanatos: ¡la idea de dejar los elíseos me repugna, pero no podemos abandonar a Hades!

Hipnos: está decidido, derrotaremos al Santuario en este mismo instante…

**Casa de Ofiuco.**

Los santos de oro de Virgo y Ofiuco se encontraban reunidos en el templo maldito.

Asclepio: Asi que… los espectros han sido derrotados…y la gente del futuro ha regresado a su tiempo, Athena está por llegar, y ahí veremos si la justicia está con ella…

Shijima: si Athena llega al Santuario en este momento y nosotros estamos intentando pelear con un dios, ella será presa fácil, al igual que nosotros…por más que Hades no tenga ejército, nosotros en estos momentos no tenemos la protección de nuestra diosa…

Voz: tienes razón… - dice una voz irrumpiendo el templo.

Shijima: eres tú Quirón de Sagitario… ¿acaso Izou y Calais…?

Quirón: si…ellos se fueron… ¡prometo dedicar nuestra victoria a sus almas! – dice con pesar.

Asclepio: ¡Quirón! – grito al tiempo que se abalanzo sobre el santo de sagitario tocando su pecho, con su caduceo. - ¡Juntos podemos derrotar a los dioses! Pero para eso deberíamos estar todos…

Quirón: ¡mis fuerzas están regresando! el efecto de la fragancia profunda se desvanece… - pensó para sí – Asclepios, me has sanado… - dice

Shijima: ¡si unimos nuestros poderes podríamos vencer a Hades!

Unos cosmos inmensos invaden el recinto repentinamente.

Quirón: ¿Qué esta sensación tan horrible? Parecería ser que la muerte me reclama…

De pronto el santo dorado se desvanece, Shijima está desorientado.

Asclepio: así que los dioses gemelos han llegado al Santuario… ¡Se han dignado a regresar a la tierra después de cientos de eras! – dice tras comprender que había ocurrido con Sagitario.

Shijima: ¡el corazón de Quirón se ha detenido! – dice mientras lo asistía.

Voz: soy la muerte quien llama a sus almas, he venido a reclamarlas…

Asclepio: Era de esperar que ustedes intervinieran… pero, yo puedo trascender la muerte, y de mi mano cualquiera puede retornar de ella… ¡no tienes jurisdicción en mi presencia!

El santo maldecido extiende su caduceo y con la cabeza de la serpiente golpea el pecho de Sagitario, de un suspiro su corazón vuelve a latir, comienza a toser, se despierta un poco ahogado y confundido, el dios de la muerte mira con incredulidad, perplejo por los acontecimientos.

Thanatos: ¿Cómo te atreves mortal insignificante a inmiscuirte en los asuntos de la parca? ¡Te mataré ahora mismo! ¡TERRIBLE PROVIDENCIA!

Shijima: ¡no permitiré que mates a Asclepio! ¡KHAN!

La técnica defensiva se interpone a la técnica y aunque el muro espiritual se resquebraja, para fortuna de los santos…éstos resultan ilesos.

El dios gemelo se ríe.

Thanatos: ¿realmente creen que tienen posibilidad alguna de torcer la voluntad de un dios?

Shijima: el corazón humano puede quebrantar la voluntad de los dioses…

Thanatos: me aborrece su soberbia, querer compararse a nosotros, insolentes…blasfemos…

Shijima: te mostraré los secretos de Buda… ¡EL TESORO DEL CIELO!

Thanatos: ¿qué está pasando? De pronto siento mi cuerpo entumecido…

Shijima: el tesoro del cielo…tiene el poder de quitar los sentidos, uno a uno, ahora has perdido tu sentido del tacto, es por eso que te cuesta moverte…

Quirón: ¡Thanatos ha quedado encerrado en el tesoro del cielo, ahora no puede moverse y retroceder…!

Shijima: ¡ahora te haré desaparecer el sentido de la vista!

Asclepio: ¡ha logrado cegar a Thanatos! – pensó.

Shijima: ¡ahora el sentido del oído!

Quirón: ¡solo quedan dos de sus sentidos!

Shijima: ¡el olfato, y por último, el sentido del gusto!

La luz de la técnica del santo resplandece intensamente, pero de pronto el mismo Santo de Virgo cae sin vida al suelo.

El dios de la muerte se burla a risotada.

Thanatos: y así cae dios farsante, humano engreído y blasfemo…

Quirón: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Asclepio: ha devuelto el tesoro del cielo…

Thanatos: ¡Virgo ha perdido sus cinco sentido!

El santo de la virgen cae al suelo desvanecido en su lecho de muerte.

Asclepio: tú no tienes poder sobre mí ni sobre los que me siguen…

El santo maldito de Ofiuco apoya la serpiente de su caduceo sobre el pecho de Virgo y con una gran bocanada de aire, el santo de Virgo se reincorpora de su regreso de la muerte.

Inesperadamente el dios de la muerte siente que su sapuris se agrieta levemente.

Thanatos: ¿qué?

Quirón: después de todo es imposible salir del tesoro del cielo sin ningún daño…

El dios de la muerte estalla en furia, su cosmos se incremente haciendo que el templo de la serpiente de vaya desmoronando.

Quirón: ¡su cosmos se ha incrementado, debemos detenerlo…RAYO ATÓMICO!

La técnica del santo traspasa al dios de la muerte, sin dañarlo, la mirada de Thanatos reposaba únicamente en Asclepio.

Quirón: ¿qué?

Voz: ¡que interesante, hemos sentido un enorme cosmos en el Santuario! – dice una voz imponente.

Quirón: eres tú…Caín de Géminis...y ustedes también...

Detrás del santo de los gemelos aparecen los santos de Aries, Libra y Escorpio.

Asclepio: él es Thanatos…

Shion: Thanatos…dios de la muerte…

Caín: no me importa si a quién me enfrento es un espectro o un dios, los aplastaré sin dudar…

Thanatos: parecen no entender su lugar en el mundo…la diferencia abismal entre dioses y humanos…

Caín: ¡toma esto…EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS!

El dios con su cosmos genera una energía oscura que lo defiende del ataque, sin embargo su casco se desmorona de la fricción de la destrucción de los planetas y galaxias de Géminis.

Thanatos: maldito han dañado mi sagrada armadura, ¡mataré a Ofiuco y sus esperanzas se habrán diluido por completo! Géminis lamentarás haberme hecho enfurecer…

Quirón: ¡RAYO ATÓMICO!

Caín: ¡EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS!

Dohko: ¡LOS CIEN DRAGONES SUPREMOS DE LUSHAN!

Jabbah: ¡AGUJA ESCARLATA!

Shion: ¡REVOLUCIÓN DE POLVO ESTELAR!

Shijima: ¡BENDICIÓN DE LAS TINIEBLAS!

Thanatos: ¡TERRIBLE PROVIDENCIA!

La técnica del dios contrarresta la de los santos, y estos caen muy heridos, sus armaduras doradas presentan serios daños.

Asclepio: ¡no podrán hacer lo que pretendes, ni tú ni Hades!

Thanatos: ¡No voy a dejar que vuelvas a humillarme, falso profeta, muere Asclepio! ¡TERRIBLE PROVIDENCIA!

La técnica del dios avanza sobre el santo maldito, Dohko se interpone usando su escudo, pero este es destruido por el impacto, el cual alcanza a Libra, y también lastima a Ofiuco. El santo legendario se levanta herido, y usa su caduceo para curar las heridas del santo de Libra, el dios de la muerte enfurece.

Dohko: como caballero dorado de Libra que rige la justicia, es hora de balancear este combate, usen santos dorados las legendarias armas de oro, aquellas que pueden destruir las estrellas…

Los santos dorados agarran las armas, Caín recibe el nunchaku, Shijima sujeta la macana, Dohko y Shion el par de espadas, Quirón y Jabbah el par de lanzas, Asclepio la barra triple.

Thanatos: tontos…piensan que con esos juguetes van a equilibrar la balanza, mueran de una puta vez… ¡LA DIMENSIÓN DE LOS DIOSES!

El tiempo y el espacio se retuercen en sí mismo.

Shijima: la presión de esa otra dimension nos puede destruir el cuerpo, es el camino de los dioses… - pensaba.

Asclepio: ¡aléjense de ella!

Quirón: siento que…me…duermo…

Los santos dorados caen repentinamente dormidos profundamente.

Hipnos: sueño eterno…

El dios de la muerte deshace el camino de los dioses y mira a su hermano.

Thanatos: ¿por qué te entrometes en mi batalla?

Hipnos: los acabo de derrotar, nunca más despertarán, no me gusta la sangre innecesaria, los dioses no debemos ser de la barbarie…tu pelea iba en un camino directo a una masacre brutal…

Thanatos: finalmente Hades ha vencido, aunque aún quedan algunos santos dorados…

Hipnos: debemos darle fin también, así todo habrá acabado…

El santo de Piscis y el Sumo Pontífice irrumpen la escena.

Patriarca: ¿qué les ha sucedido? No siento sus cosmos…

Thanatos: así que nos han facilitado la tarea de buscarlos… - se ríe.

Hipnos: los santos dorados han sucumbido al sueño eterno…sus almas descasaran hasta el fin de sus días…

Thanatos: aunque no te agrade la violencia los remataré…

Hipnos: ¿para qué?

Thanatos: ¡me aseguraré la victoria!

El dios de la muerte se dispone a atacar pero de pronto siente que su mano se endurece.

Thanatos: ¿qué sucede?

El espectro mira su puño y logra ver frente a él un gran número de rosas rojas.

Cardinale: esas son las rosas demoníacas…

Thanatos: otro insecto más…

Cardinale: ¡toma esto…ROSAS DAGAS!

Thanatos: estúpidos… ¿crees que tus rosas pueden dañarme?

Las rosas desaparecen cuando llegan a las cercanías del dios, el cual sonríe.

Patriarca: ¡así que este es el poder de los dioses gemelos!

Thanatos: ¡ahora mismo los matare insectos!

Hipnos: espera Thanatos, déjame darles fin con mis manos…

Cardinale: ¡sus cosmos son terriblemente poderosos…en verdad son dioses! – pensaba.

Thanatos: ¿qué? Esto es…

Hipnos: ¡un enorme cosmos está creciendo!

Los santos dorados que yacían bajo los efectos del sueño eterno despiertan.

Shion: este cosmos es inmenso… - dice abriendo lentamente sus ojos.

Patriarca: ¡solo puede tratarse de…! – pensaba.

Asclepio: ese cosmos, Athena está pronto a llegar al Santuario… ¡no seremos vencidos!

Hipnos: Ofiuco, te aseguro que tu fin llegará, ¡en estos momentos!

Asclepio: ¿qué dices?

Thanatos: nuestro señor Hades ha intercedido para aniquilar tu existencia…

Hipnos: ¡toma esto Asclepio…SUEÑO ETERNO!

El ataque infringe heridas al alma de Ofiuco, el cual intenta resistir, con un cosmos que se eleva inmensamente.

Dohko: ¡Asclepio!

Quirón: su cosmos está a su máximo…que increíble poder… - pensaba.

Asclepio: ¡dioses malvados como ustedes no pueden gobernar la tierra…DESTELLO DE SUPERNOVA!

Hipnos: ¿Qué? No solo resiste mi gran técnica, sino que desprende una luz maravillosa… - pone su mano en la cara, la brillante luz no lo dejaba ver.

Cardinale: ¡a ese paso lo lograra!

La luz radiante golpea al dios del sueño, destruyendo el casco de su sapuris.

Thanatos: ¡Hipnos! Ese hombre ha conseguido golpearte…

Asclepio: mi cuerpo…de pronto pierdo mis energías…

Shion: ¡Asclepio…!

Hipnos: ningún humano puede resistir mi conjuro mágico…

El santo dorado cae nuevamente al suelo, los demás santos se acercan, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, pero no logran nada.

Patriarca: ¡demonios!

Sin embargo repentinamente para sorpresa de todos, el santo de Ofiuco vuelve a ponerse en pie.

Shijima: ¡este hombre no se da por vencido, es verdadera justicia, sin dudas lo es…! – pensaba.

Hipnos: ahora serás sellado por querer igualarte a los dioses…debo hacerlo, sino Athena volverá a despertarte…

Shion: ¿qué dices?

Thanatos: ¡nadie puede revivir a los muertos, excepto el señor Hades!

Hipnos: es el fin…

El dios del sueño saca una caja que tenía guardada, la cual abre, unos poderosos truenos y rayos se liberan, golpeando a los santos que caen golpeando contra las paredes.

Hipnos: esto son los sellos de Zeus…los que son capaces de aprisionar el alma de alguien por eones…

Asclepio: ¡ese sello es el que estuvo aprisionando mi alma!

Patriarca: ¡entonces el Olimpo también está interesado en esta guerra santa! – le dice a los dioses gemelos.

Thanatos: al Olimpo solo le importa sellar el alma de Ofiuco, aquel que altera el orden y el equilibrio, las reglas de la vida y la muerte…

Hipnos: el infierno es el lugar donde los humanos deben purgar sus pecados, para poder reencarnar luego libre de culpas, no podemos darnos el lujo de que hagan lo que quieran…

Thanatos: esto se debe a que Hades, uno de los dioses olímpicos es el primer interesando en tu destrucción Asclepio…

Asclepio: ¡maldito seas! – dice apretando su puño.

Los relámpagos bailan generando chispas y electricidad.

Quirón: ¡su alma no será sellada! – saca su arco y extiende su flecha.

Asclepio: ¡Quirón! – dice asombrado por la determinación de su camarada.

Thanatos: ¡atacar a un dios con un arma! Es un pecado que nunca podrán pagar en los infiernos…pero esa flecha no podrá hacerme daño, la regresaré y atravesará tu armadura dorada…

Quirón: ¡no, esta vez sí funcionará, pondré toda la determinación en ella! – eleva su cosmos.

El santo de Ofiuco eleva su cosmos y los demás santos de oro le siguen.

Hipnos: ¿pero que planean estos simples mortales? – reflexiona.

Thanatos: ¡morirás insecto!

Quirón: ¡FLECHA DORADA DE SAGITARIO vence al mal!

Todos los santos dorados transfieren sus cosmos a la flecha, esta se cierne en una gran amenaza para el dios de la muerte

Thanatos: ¡sus cosmos son uno solo, no puedo controlarla!

Hipnos: ¡cuidado Thanatos! – grita preocupado.

La flecha se convierte en una luz, y se incrusta en el corazón del dios.

Hipnos: ¡imposible!

Quirón: ¡este es el cosmos de los humanos que crea un milagro!

Thanatos: ¡no puedo dejar que las cosas terminen así! ¡TERRIBLE PROVIDENCIA! – dice el dios explotando de rabia.

Hipnos: ¡el cosmos de Thanatos está en todo su esplendor!

Asclepio: ¡DESTELLO DE LA SUPERNOVA!

Dohko: ¡este hombre, es increíble!

Las dos técnicas chocan creando una gran explosión, el dios de la muerte se tambalea, el santo de Ofiuco cae mortalmente herido, pero aún intenta levantarse, hasta que lo consigue.

Quirón: ¡Asclepio!

Thanatos: todavía vive…

Patriarca: ¡Thanatos, tu espíritu esta sin fuerzas!

Thanatos: soy un dios insolente, mi espíritu es inmortal…

Patriarca: ¡con un dios en tus condiciones me será posible con este objeto de Athena! – saca un ánfora pequeño, al tiempo que varios sellos se ven en sus manos.

Thanatos: ese cofre…

Hipnos: ¡contiene las bendiciones de Athena! – piensa.

Patriarca: ¡sufre el poder de la diosa de la guerra! – abre el cofre y el dios de la muerte es absorbido.

Hipnos: Thanatos, has sido muy imprudente… - dice con serenidad. - Señor Patriarca usted olvida que yo tengo un sello más poderoso incluso que el tuyo…

Patriarca: ¡el sello de los truenos todavía no merma! – dice mirando a los costados.

Hipnos: ahora sellare el alma de Ofiuco, aquel que salva a cualquiera de la muerte, y luego liberaré a mi hermano Thanatos…

Dohko: ¡si hace eso todo será en vano!

El dios del sueño lanza un enorme poder que derriba a todos los santos de oro, pero el ataque iba dirigido en mayor parte al santo maldito.

Quirón: ¡Asclepio!

El dios del sueño mueve rápidamente la mano hacia el costado con elegancia, haciendo que los truenos quemen por completo el cuerpo del santo maldito, los santos dorados gritan Asclepio al unísono, su cuerpo es completamente exterminado.

Hipnos: todo ha terminado para él…ahora sus muertes son inminentes… - el dios hace desaparecer el sello de truenos.

Patriarca: no será tan sencillo…

Hipnos: ¿crees que unos cuantos humanos pueden darme batalla? – se ríe.

Dohko: ¡tonto, te mostraremos el poder de las armas de Libra! ¡Tiembla ante el poder de la espada de Libra! – el santo de Libra embiste al dios lanzando un ataque cortante vertical.

Hipnos: ¡esas armas, son muy destructivas!

El dios del sueño se cubre del ataque, pero el viento impulsado con su espada le hace una pequeña cortadura en su rostro.

Hipnos: ¡malditos! La pagarán…

Quirón: ¡el que pagará todo el mal que han hecho son ustedes! – extiende su lanza pero el dios la evita desapareciendo.

Hipnos: ¡ustedes la pagarán ahora mismo…SUEÑO ETERNO!

Los santos de oro de Escorpio y Sagitario, son alcanzados con el poder, y cuando están por caer el dios lanza una esfera energía de color violeta oscuro que destruye sus armaduras doradas, matándolos instantáneamente.

Dohko: ¡los ha matado…la pagarás!

Patriarca: ¡espera Libra! No actúes con ligereza…

Shion: Dohko, él tiene razón… ¡los dioses pueden matarnos fácilmente!

Hipnos: señor Patriarca…me tendrá que devolver el ánfora sagrada de Atenea… - con uno de sus dedos dispara hacia el objeto divino, el cual cae al suelo.

El dios de la muerte logra escapar de la prisión.

Cardinale: ¡no puede ser!

Shion: ¡todo ha sido en vano!

Thanatos: ¡se han atrevido a levantar el puño contra dioses como nosotros, deben morir…TERRIBLE PROVIDENCIA! – lanza la técnica en contra de Piscis.

Caín: ¡cuidado Cardinale!

El ataque del dios alcanza de lleno al santo custodia del último templo, el cual cae muerto instantáneamente.

Shion: cada vez somos menos… - piensa.

Patriarca: ¡tengo una estrategia! – murmura.

El Sumo Pontífice se comunica telepáticamente con sus santos.

Shion: entiendo…

Caín: pero me pregunto si funcionará…

Patriarca: ¡dioses gemelos, recibirán todo el poder de mi cosmos! – enciende su cosmos.

Shion: ¡el cosmos del Patriarca se está elevando de una manera sorprendente!

El gran maestro saca de su espalda la daga de oro.

Thanatos: esa daga, irradia un poder enorme…

El Sumo Pontífice se desliza velozmente efectuando un ataque cortante directo a la garganta del dios del sueño, pero éste lo esquiva, recibiendo solamente un daño superficial en el pecho.

Hipnos: ¡eso no funcionará! – lanza un ken poderoso que derriba al maestro.

Thanatos: ¡ya estás acabado viejo!

Patriarca: el diablo sabe más por viejo que por diablo… - saca de su túnica unos sellos.

Hipnos: este hombre guarda un as en la manga, podrá ser que esos sean los talismanes de Athena…

Patriarca: así es…serán sellados finalmente, ese es su destino, en cada guerra santa…

Thanatos: ¡me cansé de sus insolencias, TERRIBLE PROVIDENCIA!

Shion: ¡MURO DE CRISTAL!

La pared de cristal estalla, al entrar en contacto con el ken del dios, y todos son golpeados. De pronto el santo de Géminis, que yacía en el suelo como sus compañero, empieza a sufrir un cambio en el color de sus cabellos, éstos se volvían completamente negros.

Abel: ¡yo Abel de Géminis, no dudaré en cumplir mis deseos aun matando a los dioses…! ¡EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS!

Shijima: ¡el hermano de Caín, pero dónde está ahora él!

La técnica desencadena una gran explosión, miles de planetas chocan entre sí, los dioses logran detener el ataque, pero cuando se disipa la ilusión de la técnica de Géminis, pueden ver los talismanes de Atenea a su alrededor.

Patriarca: ¡esto es la prisión de talismanes…!

Thanatos: ¡el cosmos de Athena en estos sellos crece!

Hipnos: no podemos ser derrotados, ustedes nunca nos vencerán…

Shijima: ¡conoce la mejor arte de Virgo, EL TESORO DEL CIELO!

Hipnos: ¡mi sentido del tacto! No puedo moverme…

Shijima: ¡he inhibido tu sentido del tacto!

Dohko: ¡ahora es el momento, LOS CIEN DRAGONES SUPREMOS DE LUSHAN!

Los dioses gemelos reciben la herida que le provocan los dragones capaces de surcar los cielos.

Shion: ¡EXTINCIÓN DE LA LUZ DE LAS ESTRELLAS!

La técnica agrieta las sapuris de los dioses.

Patriarca: ¡es la hora! – destapa el ánfora de su diosa.

El alma de los dioses empieza a ser absorbidas, a pesar de que estos oponen resistencia.

Patriarca: ¡FLAMAS DEMONÍACAS! – emite una gran cantidad de fuego fato, que rodea a los dioses gemelos.

Shion: ¡la energía que están expandiendo los dioses quemará su cuerpo!

Patriarca: pero a cambio de eso, lograré apresarlos en el ánfora de Athena…

Dohko: ¡Patriarca!

Los dioses finalmente quedan encerrados en el ánfora sagrada, el Sumo Pontífice cae sin vida al suelo.

Shion: ¡su santidad, usted fue quien me nombro caballero dorado…!

Dohko: este hombre era el antiguo santo de Cáncer, y un sobreviviente de la antigua guerra santa…

Abel: ahora sólo queda Hades…y después ya no habrá deidades que obstaculicen mi destino…

Los santos dorados se miran intrigados, las intenciones de Abel eran oscuras, pero al mismo tiempo lo que más preocupaba, era el inminente enfrentamiento final contra Hades.


	14. La paradoja del tiempo

**Capítulo 14: la paradoja del tiempo.**

**Monte Olimpo. 1990.**

**Ciudad de Olimpia.**

En una torre de la ciudadela del monte sagrado, Cástor, uno de los ángeles se encontraba mirando el horizonte, un vórtice dimensional se abre a sus espaldas y de él emerge otro ángel.

Cástor: has venido a pedirme un informe…

El guerrero celestial recién llegado tenía el pelo negro, lo cuál era la única diferencia que lo distinguía de Cástor, cuyo cabello era rubio.

Voz: Cástor, evidentemente has fallado…

Cástor: Pólux… ¿realmente merece la humanidad caer por el miedo de los dioses?

Pólux: los dioses no le temen a la humanidad, ésta última se ha revelado en contra de las deidades y de su propio universo…

Cástor: ¿realmente lo crees? Después de todo, los humanos son una especie joven y todavía están aprendiendo…

Pólux: la humanidad es una especie perdida…

Cástor: ¿y qué hay de nosotros? ¿Acaso no somos humanos?

Pólux: somos diferentes, seremos quiénes guíen a las nuevas generaciones tas el castigo divino…

Cástor: no es justo para los inocentes…

Pólux: si querías protegerles no deberías haberles fallado…

Cástor: los inocentes son también Ofiuco y Pegaso…

Pólux: ¡¿Qué dices?!

Cástor: ¿cuál es su pecado? … ¿Cómo puede ser un crimen defenderse y proteger?

Pólux: hay ciertos casos dónde una acción justa, se torna una amenaza para el equilibrio del orden…

Cástor: no se si quiero formar parte de aquellos que castigan a los inocentes…solo por el temor de los dioses… - dice con énfasis.

Pólux: ¡Beaver! ¿Tiene tú ...?

Cástor: no me juzgues, haré todo lo posible para detener la guerra… - el ángel se dispone a saltar al vacío, pero es interrumpido por las palabras de su interlocutor.

Pólux: ¿y si no puedes evitarla…? ¿De qué lado estarás?

El ángel Cástor sonríe y salta al vacio sin responder.

**Anterior guerra santa.**

Los santos de oro sobrevivientes, Aries, Géminis, Virgo, y Libra se encontraban en las afueras de doce casas, en donde se topan con Pegaso que venía de rodorio.

Shion: ¡Tenma, has logrado sobrevivir!

Tenma: así es, no hay rastros de sobrevivientes en todo el perímetro, tanto los santos de plata y de bronce como también los espectros…parece que todos han muerto… ¿Dónde están los otros santos de oro?

Dohko: somos los únicos sobrevivientes…

Shion: ¡solo cuatro de nosotros…!

Un cosmos infinito se siente estremeciendo a los santos.

Caín: ¡este cosmos! Es muy superior al de los dioses gemelos…

Dohko: solo puede tratarse de…

Shijima: ¡el emperador de la muerte!

Caín: ¡mi cuerpo se estremece…!

Una enorme energía negra levanta los cuerpos de Géminis y Virgo hacia arriba.

Shion: ¿qué es esto?

De pronto un poderoso filo corta sus armaduras doradas, los santos de oro caen al suelo asesinados.

Dohko: ¡Caín…Shijima! – grita desesperado.

Shion: ¡maldito Hades! Muestra tu rostro…

El emperador de la muerte aparece con su sagrada espada.

Hades: ¡Tenma! O ahora debo decir solo Pegaso…

Tenma: ¡Alone como has sido capaz!

Hades: me culparás por la muerte de unos humanos… - se ríe.

Dohko: ¡no puede ser que Caín y Shijima hayan sido asesinados con esa facilidad!

Shion: no tenemos oportunidad contra él…

Tenma: Alone, todavía no puedo creer que Hades haya reencarnado en alguien como tu…pero…aunque seas mi amigo no puedo permitir que destruyas nuestro planeta… ¿o es que no recuerdas el afecto humano que tenías y que nos enseñó el maestro Suikyo? – dice gritando.

Hades: Alone es solo el nombre del recipiente, no debes confundirte…

Shion: ¡espera Tenma! Si los dos caballeros de oro más poderoso de la orden fueron aniquilados con tanta facilidad, tú no tendrías ninguna oportunidad…

Dohko: ¡deja que nos hagamos cargo nosotros los santos de oro! – da un paso hacia adelante y se dirige con su rostro hacia su amigo de Aries. - ¡moriremos en el campo de batalla ahora mismo!

Tenma: no intervengan…él es mi amigo, y yo me enfrentaré a él, yo lo golpearé hasta que saque el espíritu de Hades de su cuerpo, te salvaré Alone, ¡debo elevar mi cosmos, aunque sea un dios debo vencerle…METEOROS DE PEGASO!

Dohko: ¡no lo hagas! – grita.

Shion: ¡morirá en vano…! – pensaba.

El santo de bronce eleva su cosmos al séptimo sentido, sin embargo su técnica regresa hiriéndolo, y cayendo fuertemente al suelo.

Hades: tonto insensato, el poder entre humanos y dioses es muy distinto…el poder en contra de un dios siempre regresa… ¡nunca podrás herirme!

El santo de Pegaso se levanta pese a sus heridas.

Tenma: ¡no importa cuáles sean las diferencias, juro que te golpeare, aunque sea una vez!

Hades: dices cosas graciosas, ni siquiera tengo que ensuciarme las manos para tomar tu vida…

Los santos dorados se ponen en frente de Pegaso, para hacerse cargo del combate.

Dohko: ¡no dejaré que lastimes a Tenma…LOS CIEN DRAGONES SUPREMOS DE LUSHAN!

El ataque regresa y el santo es herido, cayendo con dureza al suelo.

Shion: ¡no te saldrás con la tuya Hades…REVOLUCIÓN DE POLVO ESTELAR!

La técnica es reflejada por el dios, el santo queda herido en el suelo, la sangre brota de su cabeza.

Tenma: ¡detente Hades! El nunca haría esto… ¡Alone! Te rescataré…y aunque tenga que tomar tu vida, liberaré tú alma… ¡COMETA DE PEGASO!

Hades: ¡que persistente! ¿Hasta cuándo piensa en hacer esas cosas sin sentido?

El cometa regresa, y el santo cae gravemente herido al suelo.

Hades: ya no podrás levantarte…y si vuelves a atacar tus heridas se abrirán más y más hasta que finalmente mueras…ya solo faltan los santos dorados… - el dios se prepara para arremeter con su espada la humanidad del guerrero de Aries y Libra.

El santo de Pegaso se levanta lentamente interponiéndose.

Tenma: ¡Alone! No puedo dejar que las cosas queden así…

Hades: ¿Alone dices? Yo no soy un mortal, soy el emperador de las tinieblas, el gran Hades…

Tenma: ¡éste será el último golpe…pondré mi alma…COMETA PEGASO!

Shion: ¡todo ese cosmos! Quizás Tenma…

Dohko: ¡lo conseguirá!

Hades: me haces reír…

La técnica se refleja y el santo es levantado por los aires, al tiempo que cientos de impactos son recibidos en todo su cuerpo, su armadura está prácticamente destruida.

Shion/Dohko: ¡Tenma! – gritan.

Tenma: ¡no…no puedo más…pero tengo que ser capaz de…!

El santo mueve sus manos tratando de pararse.

Shion: aunque esté al borde de la muerte su cosmos…

Dohko: nunca había sentido tan poderoso el cosmos de Tenma…

Hades: es asombroso, ese hombre vuelve a levantarse, tiene su armadura destruida, además tiene heridas muy graves…

El santo de bronce se pone de pie con enormes dificultades, tambaleando y con visión nublada.

Tenma: todavía no he jugado todas mis cartas… ¡arde cosmos hasta el infinito!

Hades: ¡su cosmos está creciendo! Que no se da cuenta que es inútil…pero, ¿por qué temo…?

Shion: ¡su cosmos emana una esencia divina…! ¿Pero qué está sucediendo?

El santo de Pegaso quema su cosmos a un nivel asombroso y unas bolas de fuego comienzan a recorrer su cuerpo.

Hades: ¡¿qué?! Es una…

La armadura muestra su última evolución, expande su divinidad y pureza extrema.

Tenma: ¡esta es la armadura divina de Pegaso!

Dohko: ¡nunca vi una armadura tan poderosa!

Hades: ¡maldito! ¿Por qué tienes una armadura divina?

Shion: armadura divina… - dice perplejo.

Tenma: ¡es por la sangre de Athena! Ahora podré luchar en igualdad, Hades…

Hades: acaso pensará en vencerme realmente, no...Es imposible que lo haga… - pensaba.

Tenma: ¡METEOROS DE PEGASO!

Shion: ¡sus golpes son demasiados potentes e ilimitados!

Dohko: ¡ni siquiera puedo ver la cantidad de meteoros!

Los meteoros alcanzan un brillo intenso, cegando a los presentes.

Shion: ¡lo vencerá!

Dohko: ¡aunque sea un dios será fulminado!

El dios de la muerte se cubre de los ataques con la espada, la cual levanta hacia arriba y los meteoritos resultan elevados a los cielos.

Tenma: ¡no es posible!

Dohko: ¡no puedo creerlo! – dice perplejo.

Shion: ¿es Hades un enemigo invencible?

Hades: ¡Pegaso! Aun portando una armadura divina…tu cosmos no se compara al mío…

Tenma: ¡yo nunca me doy por vencido Hades…COMETA DE PEGASO!

El dios del inframundo pone la espada en vertical y refleja el cometa de Tenma, que cae al suelo con varias heridas.

Shion: ¡Seiya!

Dohko: ¡ni aun con una armadura divina podemos detenerlo!

Tenma: ¡no puedo rendirme! – se levanta tambaleando.

Hades: apenas puedes conservarte en pie… ¡voy a destruirte y hacerte pasar por el peor de los infiernos, sufrirás tu paso al otro mundo en el Cocytos por toda la eternidad!

Tenma: ¡superaré mis limites, muchos santos han muerto creyendo en nuestra victoria…METEOROS DE PEGASO!

Hades: otra vez la misma técnica…no funcionará…

Los meteoritos expulsados del puño de Pegaso son cada vez más, hasta que finalmente se unen en un solo punto.

Hades: ¿qué?

Tenma: ¡COMETA PEGASO!

La poderosa técnica del santo golpea al dios que cae violentamente al suelo.

Shion: ¡lo ha conseguido! – dice asombrado.

Dohko: ¡Tenma…increíble!

Tenma: perdona Alone… - dice llorando.

El enorme cosmos de Hades pese a ser herido se incrementa, y se pone en pie.

Shion: ¡se ha recuperado!

Hades: es algo que nunca entenderé Pegaso, tú has sido el único hombre que ha logrado herirme en la era del mito, y ahora lo has vuelto a hacer…tú…mísero humano…

Tenma: ¡no sé de qué hablas, pero el destino de Alone no es ser Hades! ¡Abandona su cuerpo maldito!

Hades: ¡tomaré tu cabeza blasfemo!

El emperador de la muerte lanza un ataque vertical sobre Pegaso, el cual no logra ver el ataque.

Doko: ¡Escapa Tenma!

De pronto algo lo bloquea, una luz dorada resplandece, se trataba de la diosa de la sabiduría, la Atenea de esta época antigua.

Shion: ella es… - piensa para sí.

Athena: perdón por el retraso, estoy lista para ponerle fin a este asunto, Hades…

Hades: por fin apareces, la verdad ya no te esperaba…

Dohko: ¿acaso tú eres…?

Shion: Athena ...

Athena: disculpen mis queridos santos…he estado vagando en las prisiones del tiempo, allí dónde Cronos aprovecho el salto en el tiempo que hice en otra época, y ha manipulado los sucesos de ésta era…

Shion: no lo entiendo…entonces estamos en una línea del tiempo alternativa…

Athena: estamos reescribiendo la historia, pero el tiempo tiende a acomodarse, tal es así que trece años de mi vida fueron borrado de esta tierra, y me las he pasado perdida, en los límites del limbo, para ustedes no han sido más de unos cuantos días, para mí han sido trece años de buscada y desventuras…

Hades: no puedo creer que realmente crean que el futuro ya está escrito, yo seré el futuro Athena, si los derroto ahora, la tierra será mía por siempre…

Athena: son las leyes de la física Hades, ni siquiera Cronos puede cambiar eso, son las leyes de Murphy…"lo tenga que ocurrir…ocurrirá…"

Hades: ¡eso lo veremos Athena! – el dios eleva su cosmos dispuesto a ejecutar una gran ofensiva.

Repentinamente una luz dorada invade el recinto, cegándolos a todos por un momento, al disiparse el brillo se puede ver a la armadura de Atenea, la cual había llegado desde los infiernos.

Shion: ¡la armadura sagrada de Athena!

Dohko: ¡es la prueba indudable de que es Athena…!

Hades: parece que el destino nos enfrente una y otra vez…pero, ¡los humanos serán castigados con mi infinito poder!

El dios del inframundo ataca con su espada y la diosa de la sabiduría golpea con su báculo, despidiendo ambos deidades un intenso choque de cosmos, siendo ambos heridos, aunque se mantienen en pie.

Athena: no dejaré que te apoderes del planeta Hades, mi deber es detenerte…

Hades: ¡mi cosmos es más grande que el tuyo y te lo demostraré ahora mismo! – eleva su cosmos.

Dohko: ¡maldito! ¿Cuáles son tus límites?

Shion: su poder es ilimitado…

Hades: ¡muere diosa falsa de la sabiduría!

El emperador del reino de los muertos invoca todo su cosmos en la punta de su espada, y lanza un terrorífico ataque, el cual no puede detener el escudo de la diosa, en la proximidad de alcanzarla, el santo de Pegaso interpone su cuerpo, el cual es herido en su pecho, una cortadura enorme presenta la armadura divina.

Athena: ¡Pegaso!

Shion: ¡Tenma!

La diosa asiste al santo herido, el cual estaba vivo, pero sus ojos veían a su diosa borrosa, su vista se dificultaba.

Hades: Pegaso, siempre el santo más devoto de Athena, pero es muy tarde para que intenten oponerse a mis designios…la victoria me pertenece…

Athena: ¡eso jamás!

La diosa de la guerra enciende su cosmos, de su báculo lanza unos rayos dorados que empiezan a herir a su enemigo.

Hades: ¿qué diablos es esto?

El ataque voltea al dios al suelo, el cual se levanta, sin tantas heridas.

Athena: tus heridas causadas por Tenma pronto se irán abriendo…

Hades: tonta…después de tomar tu vida y la de tus asquerosos santos las curaré tranquilamente…

El santo de Pegaso se pone de pie.

Hades: ¡no te rindes he!

Shion: la voluntad de Tenma es conmovedora…

Doko: ¡Tenma!

Athena: ¡no Pegaso…deja que yo luche!

Tenma: no Athena, yo voy a protegerte, yo sé que tú puedes lograr que Alone regrese… ¡COMETA DE PEGASO!

Hades: ya he visto esa técnica…no funcionará…

El dios rechaza el ataque, pero sorprendentemente el santo sujeta al dios de sus espaldas.

Shion: ¡su intención no era golpearlo con su cometa!

Hades: ¡sueltamente estúpido!

El dios enciende su cosmos quemándolo, pero el santo resistía gracias a la protección de su armadura divina, aunque su piel empezaba a presentar serias quemaduras.

Tenma: ¡Athena…ataca a Hades, el no podrá defenderse!

Athena: pero si lo hago puede que te mate a ti también…

Hades: ¡suéltame ...!

El cuerpo de Pegaso empieza a sentir los efectos del poder del dios, su armadura divina empieza a resquebrajarse.

Tenma: ¡si no lo haces moriré en vano!

Athena: tienes razón… ¡perdóname Pegaso…muere Hades!

La diosa de la guerra lanza el báculo, el dios del inframundo desaparece para sorpresa de todos, Nike atraviesa el cuerpo de Pegaso.

La diosa y los santos gritan Tenma al unísono.

Shion: ¡no puede ser!

Athena: ¡Pegaso! ¿Qué he hecho? – dice llorando.

Hades: ¡no debes llorar en un momento así!

El dios lanza su espada atravesando el corazón de la diosa, los santos miran incrédulos, perplejos ante la situación.

Athena: Shion, Dohko… - cae de espaldas al suelo.

Shion: ¡Atenas!

Dohko: ¡Athena, no puedes morir!

Hades: es el fin… la victoria es mía…

Dohko: ¡tonterías Hades! Esto todavía no ha terminado…

Hades: ¿Qué dices? – ríe. - Es absurdo…dos santos no pueden oponerse a la voluntad de un dios…

Shion: ¡aunque quede un santo…siempre existirá la posibilidad de un milagro!

Hades: pobres insectos…sus cosmos son demasiado inferiores…ni siquiera deseo luchar contra ustedes…

Dohko: ¡no dejaré que nos desprecies…LOS CIEN DRAGONES SUPREMOS DE LUSHAN!

Shion: ¡REVOLUCIÓN DE POLVO ESTELAR!

Las dos técnicas se unen volando en el cielo, y posteriormente arremeten contra el dios de las tinieblas, el embate es regresado.

Doko: ¡Moriremos!

Shion: ¡MURO DE CRISTAL!

El reflejo de las técnicas destruye el muro, los santos caen al suelo, pese a sus heridas, estas fueron mermadas por la protección de la defensa.

Dohko: Shion…eso estuvo cerca…

Shion: acabo de recordar algo…

Hades: estos son los humanos que querían retarme… - da la espalda.

Dohko: que dices…

Shion: Hades odia la luz del sol, es lo único que podría terminar con él…

De pronto el cosmos de Atenea envuelve a los dos santos dándoles más fuerza.

Hades: imposible…Athena, aun muerta… les da energías con su espíritu…

Shion: no nos rendiremos…además las almas de nuestros compañeros aún nos alientan…

Dohko: todavía puedo sentir las lágrimas de Suikyo…nosotros no podemos perder…

El santo de Aries teletransporta las armaduras doradas.

Hades: invoco las armaduras doradas…pero si esas armaduras son inservibles sin sus portadores, además de que están muy deterioradas…

Shion: ¡pero todavía conservan el poder del sol, la trayectoria de la elíptica les da un brillo dorado…el cual es nuestra esperanza!

Doko: ¡toma Shion!

Los dos santos se equipan con las espadas de Libra.

Hades: siento otros cosmos además de los suyos…

Las almas de los santos dorados aparecen atrás de Aries y Libra.

Dohko: te lo dijimos antes, ellos nos dan el aliento para seguir… - dice llorando.

Shion: ¡Hades ya ha sido golpeado, es nuestro turno de darle el golpe de gracia!

Hades: todo será en vano…

Los dos santos arremeten contra el dios, pero este los tumba con un solo resplandor.

Shion: ¡Dohko…el cosmos de Athena me ha dado un mensaje silencioso!

Dohko: ¡entiendo…!

El cosmos de los santos dorados comienza a brillar en intensidad.

Hades: el cosmos de estas almas crece…es inaudito…

Dohko: ¡ahora! – arroja su espada. - ¡LOS CIEN DRAGONES SUPREMOS DE LUSHAN!

Hades: ¡eso no funcionará! – el ataque del santo de libra se regresa golpeándolo seriamente.

El dios rechaza el ataque, el santo de Aries se teletransporta al lado de su enemigo, y con su espada de Libra golpea a la espada de Hades, tirándola hacia donde estaba un herido Dohko.

Shion: ¡Dohko!

Dohko: ¡la tengo!

Hades: ¡malditos se han apoderado de mi espada! ¡Los mataré!

El dios quiere atacarlos pero la luz dorada es cada vez más intensa.

Hades: ¡¿Qué?!

De pronto el espíritu de la diosa de la guerra aparece frente a Hades.

Hades: ¡no puede ser, ha resucitado!

Athena: ¡es hora de que tu existencia sea sellada!

El cosmos de la diosa comienza a superar al del maestro de los infiernos, y el alma de este último es atrapada en su propia espada, los sellos de Atenea en griego era apreciada por sus santos sobrevivientes.

Dohko: ¡el alma de Hades está siendo encerrado en su propia espada!

Shion: ¡ahora duerme por doscientos años Hades!

Dohko: pero tú Athena…

Athena: ésta es mi última voluntad…

Shion: eso quiere decir que tú…

Athena: eso no importa, Shion…Dohko…hemos vencido, pero ahora ustedes tienen una misión que llevar adelante…

Shion: Sí…

Athena: tú Shion serás el próximo Sumo Sacerdote del Santuario, y tú Dohko serás el encargado de vigilar el sello de los 108 espectros…

El alma de la diosa se acerca al santo de Libra, y su cosmos lo alcanza, el santo de Aries mira sorprendido.

Dohko: ¿qué es esto?

Athena: es el misophetamenos…

**Templo de Atenea. 1990.**

Un hombre vestido que la ropa papal, entra al templo de la diosa, se arrodilla ante ella.

Voz: ha llegado su invitado…

Athena: que entre él y los demás…

Cinco caballeros dorados escoltaban a un misterioso hombre.

**Fin del preludio de la guerra santa contra el Olimpo.**


	15. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

Ha concluido la batalla del espacio tiempo, en la cual hemos desarrollado una alternativa continuación a lo que podría ocurrir en Next Dimension, esto ha sido nuestro preludio de la guerra olímpica. El cual encontrábamos necesario para poder conectar los sucesos de lo que será nuestra saga del cielo, a lo que el sensei Kurumada venía haciendo, no hemos respondido a todos los inconvenientes que la trama ha desarrollado durante estos catorce capítulos, pero sí hemos cubierto la gran mayoría de ellos; los siguientes misterios se irán resolviendo en un nuevo fic, del mismo nombre del actual, pero que contendrá lo que todos queremos ver, la guerra contra los olímpicos, algunas de las cuestiones más importantes que se develarán allí, de las que no hemos cerrado en éste preludio son: ¿Quién salvo a Athena cuando estaba a merced de Hades en la batalla en los elíseos? ¿Cuáles serán las consecuencias de las misiones fallidas de los ángeles olímpicos? ¿En que incide la resurrección y retirada del espíritu de Ofiuco en la guerra del presente? ¿El revivir de Pegaso podría despertar la cólera del Olimpo? ¿Quiénes son los santos dorados y el extraño sujeto que se reúnen con Athena en la escena final? ¿El actuar de Athena es realmente en pro de la humanidad?

Las respuestas a éstas preguntas irán surgiendo en el nuevo fanfic "La guerra Olímpica, Saga del cielo" y otros nuevos misterios y dudas se irán presentando, estamos a las puertas de un nuevo universo, dónde dioses nunca vistos harán su aparición, mostrando sus ejércitos, la última aventura de los caballeros de bronce está a punto de empezar.

Continuará en: la Guerra Olímpica, Saga del cielo, (nuevo fanfic). Fechas de estreno: 28/02/2015


End file.
